Forget Me Not
by jessica619
Summary: Joe (Roman Reigns) and Christina are back. What happens when someone unexpected comes back. Eight years later. *3 of 3*
1. Chapter 1-Eight Years Later

**_Roman-_**

I watched Chris run around the kitchen getting what she needed. Everything she did made me fall for her all over again. She stood on her tippy toes to reach for a bowl that was too high. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"Baby", she said.

I smiled and she turned to look at me.

"Yes my sweet, beautiful wife", I answered.

"Can you get that down for me?", she asked.

I stood and went over to the cabinet, I grabbed the bowl. Placing it on the counter.

"Thank you", she said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Guess what?", I asked.

"What?", she asked.

"I'm gonna be in the Royal Rumble", I said, jumping onto the counter.

"Don't you have to get cleared before going back to work?", she asked.

"I was", I said, grabbing an Apple and taking a bite out of it.

She turned to look at me. She didn't look happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked.

"You would have kept me from doing it and then I would miss the Rumble", I said.

"Because you're not ready, I just don't want anything to happen to you", she said.

"I know baby, but I need to get back to work. We have four kids to support", I pointed out.

Ella had just turned thirteen, the twins eight, and Carter two.

"You know, I do have a job", she sounded offended.

"I know honey, I didn't mean it that way", I said.

I really didn't, it just came out that way.

"How did you mean it then?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I jumped off the counter and walked up to her. I put my hands on her hips. Lifting her and setting her on the counter.

"I'm the King of this house and as King, I need to keep my family safe and make sure they are provided for", I said.

"So you're saying because I was the provider while you were hurt, your man pride couldn't handle that", she replied.

I smirked.

"A lion takes care of his pride", I said.

She moved her face closer to mine.

"You do know the lioness is the one who feeds her family, right? She catches, he watches and waits, because she is the provider", she smirked.

I raised a brow.

"Don't go there Chris", I said smirking.

"Why not? I seem to remember having a pretty good time", she said.

Her hands slid over my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I licked my lips.

The last time we had argued about this we ended up having make up sex the whole day and getting pregnant with our son Carter. Which we call him our miracle, since this time we didn't need hormones.

"Our kids are upstairs and I don't want them walking in on us half naked", I whispered.

I kissed her. Her hands moved down from my chest to my waist, pulling me closer to her. I groaned when our bottom halves connected.

"Ew, get a room", our oldest said.

We pulled apart and laughed. Ella was sitting at the table and smiling. I lifted Chris off of the counter and let her start on breakfast.

"Thea and Nathan, come and eat", I yelled upstairs.

I helped Chris with breakfast. Carter was happily watching Jake and The Neverland Pirates. After breakfast I dropped off Ella and the twins at school. Getting home, Chris was dressed for work.

"Ok, have fun with Carter and I will see you when I get home. We need to finish this conversation about you going back to work", she said.

Reaching the door.

"Can I have a kiss?", I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry", she said before walking over to me and kissing me.

"Have a good day, I love you", I said.

"Love you too, bye Carter", she said, kissing his head.

She walked out. Elvis was scratching the back door to be let in. I opened the door and he ran in, behind him our other dog Lola followed.

I sat with Carter watching cartoons.

"You don't mind if I go back to work, do you?", I asked.

Carter looked at me.

"No", he said.

"I thought so", I nodded.

"Daddy stay", he said.

"Did your mother tell you to say that?", I asked.

He laughed. The front door opened, Dean and Seth coming in. Seth was holding his four year old, Macy. Charlotte and Thea were close, sending them to the same school.

"What are you doing brotha?", Dean asked.

I pointed at the tv and he laughed.

"Heard you were coming back to work?", Seth asked.

"If Chris lets me. She's scared something's going to happen while I'm in the ring", I said.

"I get it, Cora is the same way", he said.

We looked at Dean.

"What?", he asked.

"You need a woman", Seth said.

"I have plenty of women alright", Dean pointed out.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean random chicks. I mean someone to come home to after a long hard day, someone to fall asleep beside you, and someone to talk to about work or things that happened while you're gone. A family", Seth said.

Dean shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not as lucky", he said.

"Chris has a friend, she's a nurse at the hospital", I said.

"Can we change the subject please, enough about me", he said.

Carter was playing with Macy.

* * *

 _ **Christina-**_

I finished with the last client before lunch. Cora was behind the desk painting her nails. She got tired of me being her boss and so she decided on taking classes to be a vet. This was her first year working as a vet.

"You're suppose to be working", I said.

"I am, it's lunch time", she said.

"Doesn't Colby usually take you out to lunch?", I asked.

"Dean tagged along this time and he and I usually don't get along", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Two people with the same personality in the same room, not a good thing, you would both drive Colby crazy", I said.

"Dean and I are not the same, he's an idiot", she said.

"I bet he would say the same thing", I laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at me. The front door opened and Joe walked in.

"Hi honey", I said.

He smiled, coming over to me and kissing me.

"I came to finish that conversation we were having about work. My boss needs an answer babe", he said.

I nodded.

"Answers no, conversation finished", I said, walking away and to my office.

"Christina Anoa'i, don't walk away from me and this conversation is not finished", he said, walking in and slamming the door.

"Joe", I said frustrated.

"Chris, I worked too hard to quit now. I want to go back to work. My mind and my body are ready", he said.

"But I'm not", I shouted before looking down.

He came closer and cupped my chin in his large hand, lifting it up to look at him. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I was so scared when I got that call Joe. They didn't want to tell me what happened", I said sadly.

"I know my love", he whispered.

"I don't want to get another call like that again", I said.

He kissed me slow, putting as much love as he could into the kiss.

"I can do this. I'm ready and I need you to be ready too", he whispered once he pulled away.

I rested my hands on his chest. Then I wrapped them around his waist and he did the same.

"Ok", I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head. I pulled away from him a little and looked up at him.

"If anything like this happens again and I mean anything, that is it, you are done", I said, setting my foot down.

He smiled and nodded.

"I promise", he said.

"I can't do this alone", I whispered against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere", he replied.

The door flew open and Cora came in. Roman groaned and shook his head. Annoyed at the interruption.

"You are not going to believe this", she said.

"I love you Cora, but we were sort of having a moment", Joe pointed out.

Cora just stared at him. He sighed and nodded.

"And you don't care", he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I giggled.

"After all these years of knowing each other, I swear Joe it's like you don't know me at all", she said.

He laughed and pulled me against him.

"Jason's out front", she said.

Joe tensed and his smile slipped.

"Are you sure?", I asked, wrapping my arms around him. Reassuring him.

She nodded. I looked up at Joe, Cora left knowing that was her moment to go.

"What the fuck does he want?", Joe growled.

"I don't know", I shrugged.

He took a step towards the door and I blocked it, which was useless, he could of thrown me to the side if he wanted too.

"Move", he said, his fists balling up.

"You know how sexy you look when you're angry", I said.

He raised a brow. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. He took a deep breath and I lifted my hand.

"See this?", I asked, showing him my wedding ring.

He looked at it and nodded before meeting my eyes again.

"This means I am yours and only yours, no matter what, this ring isn't coming off. This stays right here for the rest of our lives", I said.

His hands came to my waist.

"Damn right you're mine", he said.

I smiled. I pushed a loose strand of his hair, behind him ear.

"Lets see what he wants ok", I said.

He nodded. I turned to leave and he pulled me back into him. Catching my lips with his. He pulled away and sighed.

"Wow", I said breathless.

He smirked.

"Needed to do that", he said, slapping my butt as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2-Twins

**_Christina_ -**

Joe walked ahead of me, my hand in his.

"Relax my love", I whispered.

He glanced back at me and gave me a half smile. Jason stood as soon as he saw Joe, then his eyes fell on me.

"Its been a while", he said to me.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"What can we do for you?", Joe asked, standing straight and looking down at Jason.

"I came to talk to Chris, not you", he said.

"Whatever you have to say to **my** wife, you can say to me", Joe said.

"I don't have to tell you anything", Jason said.

He took a step towards Joe. Joe let go of my hand and stepped towards Jason.

"Ok you two, enough", I said, getting in between them. One hand on Jason's chest and the other on Joe's chest.

"Heard about your injury, it would be a shame if something happened to you again", Jason said.

"Is that a threat", Joe said.

"Just came to tell you Chris, I'm back and I'll be a full time doctor", Jason said, his eyes on Joe.

"Here in Pensecola?", I asked.

"I thought you were a nurse", Joe said.

"Spending time in Africa alone, picked up a book", he said shrugging.

He smirked. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Yup, well its gonna be more like a traveling doctor", Jason said.

I stood in front of Joe, his hands on my hips.

"A friend of mine got me a good job. I'll be working with the WWE", he said.

"What?", both Joe and I asked.

"Surprise", he said smirking.

Joe's grip on my hip tightened.

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other around more, Roman", Jason said to Joe.

"Jason", I said.

He looked at me.

"Its been eight years, why now?", I asked.

He smiled and then frowned.

"It hurt that you chose him, that you married him after what he did to you. He took what was most important to me, its only fair if I do the same", he said.

"She loves me, she has always loved me", Joe said.

"I should have just asked you to stay in Seattle. We would be married right now and we'd have kids", he said. Ignoring Joe completely.

I shook my head no.

"I don't think so. We would have made it to the alter yes, but I would have changed my mind because I knew it would have been wrong to marry you. Especially knowing that I would never be able to love you the way I do Joe and we wouldn't have been happy", I said.

I know it would hurt to hear, but I had to be honest.

"We were happy, but then Tarzan shows up and all of a sudden I wasn't enough anymore. We would have been married, I know that for a fact", he said getting angry.

Joe huffed and shook his head.

"I would have found out about her marriage and I would have stopped it. I would have never let her marry a man she didn't love. I told myself that if I ever found her again I would fight for her and that is what I did, so get over it", Joe replied.

"I'll get over it, but first lets hope your career will still be there when you go back", Jason said.

He walked out. Joe slammed his fist against the wall, making a hole. I jumped and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry", he sighed.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Your job Joe, what are we going to do?", I asked.

"I'll talk to Hunter. You don't worry about a thing, ok", he said.

"This is my fault. Why after eight years does he decide to do this now? I don't understand", I said, completely confused.

"Neither do I baby, but I will fix this", he said.

"I love you and you were right. If you would have shown up at our wedding, asking me to run away with you, I would have", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I know and I'm pretty sure your family would have been relieved that I took you away", he said.

I giggled.

"They would have", I nodded.

"I love you too Chris and we have a beautiful family. If I can't be a wrestler anymore then I can do something else. I won't let my family down", he whispered.

"You love wrestling babe", I said.

"Then I'll find another company to work for", he said.

He kissed my forehead.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

When I got back to my hotel room, my mother sat there.

"I don't know why you bother with that girl", she said.

"Because I love her. I should have never went to Africa", I said pacing.

"That wouldn't have made a difference. I told you from the beginning, letting her come back here would be a mistake. She is married and has children", my mom said.

"I know. After her twins were born, WWE sent out a congratulations to them online", I said.

I went and sat beside my mom.

"I need your help mom", I said.

"With?", she asked.

"You still have your connections at the hospital?", I asked.

She nodded.

"It would be a shame if those twins weren't his", I suggested.

"You understand what you're asking me to do?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Are you going to help me or not mother?", I asked.

"I'll see what I can do", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"He what?", Dean asked.

"He said it would be a shame if I lost my job", I repeated, after I told them what happened.

"Can he threaten you like that? Especially since he works for our company now?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"I need to get back to work. These hospital bills are killing us. Chris doesn't know, so please don't mention anything", I said to Dean.

"Cora and I can help Joe", Seth said.

"No, thats nice of you, but I need to get us passed this", I said.

"Hey bitches", Cora said, coming into the house with the kids.

She went over and kissed Colby, taking Macy in her arms and sitting in his lap.

"Heard about what Jason said, sucks for you brother", Cora said.

"Hey I won in the end, I got my girl and my kids", I said.

* * *

 ** _Chris_ -**

Leaving work, Jason was sitting on the hood of my car when I turned.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"How old are your twins?", he asked, ignoring my question.

"Why?", I asked.

"Have you thought about doing a peternity test?", he asked.

"Why would I need to do that?", I asked.

"You know damn well why. Those kids could be mine and you know it. Does Joe? How would he feel if he found out they could be mine?", he said.

"You're crazy. You know damn well they are not yours", I said, trying to get into my car.

He gripped my wrist, stopping me.

"Expect a call from my lawyers", he said.

"Let me go Jason", I said, pulling my wrist away.

"Is there a problem here?", I turned to see Danny and Sadie standing there watching us.

"No problem here", Jason smiled.

"Sorry we're late Chris. We came to pick peanut up", Sadie said.

"Right", I said.

I turned and they followed me into the clinic. Danny watched as Jason drove away.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem. We always take walks to the park and that's when we saw you. Want us to call Joe?", Danny said.

"No, this would just piss him off and I really don't want to deal with that now", I said.

Danny and Sadie walked me to my car and watched me drive off before continuing their walk. Getting home, Joe was on the couch watching tv with Carter.

"Mommy", he said.

I kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom", Ella said from the table.

She was doing her homework. I smiled. Joe walked in.

"Baby girl, you ok?", he asked.

"Huh?", I asked.

"Are you ok?", he asked again.

"Yeah. Where is Nathan and Thea?", I asked.

"Upstairs", he said.

I nodded and put some chicken on my plate to heat it up.

"Chris", Joe said.

I looked up at him. I placed my hands on his chest, his hands on my hips.

"We need to talk", I whispered.

He nodded and took my hand. Taking me to our room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"Jason thinks the twins might be his", I said.

He raised a brow. He was about to say something.

"They're not his, I know that they're not", I said on the verge of tears.

His eyes never left me. He stretched his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me between his legs, hands now on my hips.

"I know. They look like my side of the family, those are my babies", he said.

I sighed.

"Did you sleep with him during that time, that would make him think that?", Joe asked.

"There was one night", I said softly.

Joe rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You're not allowed to be mad about it, I was engaged to him", I said.

"Not mad, just annoyed knowing he touched you", he mumbled.

"If it helps, he wasn't that good", I said.

"That doesn't help", he replied.

I straddled him, his eyes now had a look of lust in them. I kissed him, his hands squeezing my butt. He moaned.

"I married you", I said, pushing him lightly.

He smiled at me.

"You did", he nodded.

He took my left hand and kissed it.

"What the fuck is this?", he asked, running his fingers over the light bruises.

"Joe", I said, trying to pull my hand away.

He kept me from pulling it away.

"Please don't tell me he put his fucking hands on you. I will kill him", he growled.

"Then I won't tell you", I said, getting off of his lap.

"Daddy I need help", Thea said, coming into the room.

She showed him her homework, I looked at her. Her eyes, her nose, her entire facial feature said Joe. Nathan looked just like him when he was little, everyone in his family said so. Thea left the room as soon as Joe finished helping her.

"No doubts right?", I asked him.

"No", he said.

"I love you babe", I said.

"And I love you gorgeous", he said kissing me.

"Did you talk to your boss?", I asked.

"I did. He will keep Jason away from me and whenever I need to be looked at, someone else will do it", he said.

"Good, I don't want him anywhere near you", I said.

"He won't be. I won't let him ruin my career or my family", he said.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

Slamming the hotel door, my mom stood.

"So did you?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", she asked.

"It's the only way, I won't let him win again", I said.

"I hope you know what you're doing", she said.


	3. Chapter 3-Nathan & Thea

**_Roman_ -**

I was back at work. They said they wanted me to take things slow.

"Hi Roman, welcome back", Nattie said smiling.

"Thanks", I returned with a smile of my own.

Getting to Hunter's office, I knocked. Stephanie opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Roman", she said.

She gestured for me to come in. Hunter was at his desk looking over papers.

"Hey what can I do for you? Is Jason giving you a hard time?", he asked.

"No, I actually haven't see him", I said.

"We want you to know that if we would have known, we wouldn't have hired him but a friend of my father's recommended him", Stephanie said.

"Its fine, you didn't know", I said.

"So whats up?", Hunter asked.

"Just wanted to know when I can start", I said.

"We just want you to take things slow, but I was thinking two weeks. How's your wife handling you coming back?", Hunter said.

"She didn't want me to,o but understands that this is my job", I said.

"I know how she feels. If there is anything at all we can do let us know, bring her to your first show back, ease the worry", Stephanie said.

I nodded.

"Thanks I think that would help", I said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

I went to the medic so they could have a look at my ribs. Walking in I saw Jason, he smirked.

"Whats up man", he said.

"Mind taking a look at my ribs?", I asked.

He nodded and I sat on the table. I lifted my shirt and he felt around.

"Looks good, don't mess with them and it should be fine", he said.

I nodded and fixed my shirt.

"You know, you and I never had a problem", he said.

"I know", I said.

He stood there and I felt like I needed to say something.

"How was Africa?", I asked.

"Awesome", he smiled.

I nodded.

"Well, I should get going", I said.

"Tell Cora I said hi", he said.

"I will", I said walking out.

Finding Dean and Roman talking.

"Just saw Jason", I said.

"How did that go?", Roman asked.

"Awkward", I said.

"Can I go see Justin?", Dean asked.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"Just to say hello, you know", Dean shrugged.

Roman nodded and Dean took off. He was about to turn the corner.

"Hey Mason", Dean said loud.

Roman and I laughed.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Joe was coming home tomorrow. It was weird coming home and he wasn't there. The kids noticed too. We were so use to having him home. I was making the kids breakfast.

"Hey mom, can we talk?", Ella asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

"I was wondering if maybe I can go to the movies with my friends on Friday?", she asked.

"I say its ok, but you know I have to ask your dad too", I said.

She nodded.

"Will there be boys there?", I smirked.

She blushed.

"Mom", she whined.

"What? I just want to know", I said.

"No mom, no boys", she said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Ella said as she stood.

I looked at Nathan and Thea.

"Finish eating so we could get you to school", I said.

Ella came back and handed me a white envelope.

"What's this?", I asked.

"A man said I needed to give it to you", she shrugged.

I wiped my hands and took it, opening it. It was a court order to have a peternity test done on the twins. Ordered by a judge by request from Jason's lawyer. Jason actually did it. I texted Joe to call me as soon as he could. Getting the kids to school, I went over to Joe's parents house to drop of Carter.

"Hi sweetheart", Mrs. Anoa'i said.

"Hi mom", I replied.

After Joe and I got married, she insisted I call her mom. She kissed my cheek. Mr. Anoa'i came downstairs smiling. He took Carter from me.

"Can I ask you both a question?", I asked.

"Of course", Mr. Anoa'i said.

"When you see Nathan and Thea, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, who do they look like more?", I asked.

"I see a lot of Joe in them. Why do you ask?", Mrs. Anoa'i asked.

I took out the paper from my purse and handed it to Mr. Anoa'i. He read it and shook his head.

"I don't know what your ex thinks he's doing by doing this. Those twins are my son's babies", he said.

"Do the test. Make him look like a fool for thinking those twins are his", she said.

"Yeah, I just don't know what he gets from doing this", I said.

My phone started ringing, it was Joe.

"Tell him we said hi", his mom smiled.

I walked back to my car and got in. Answering Joe.

"Hey baby", I said.

"I miss you. I got so use to waking up beside you", he said.

"Me too my love", I replied.

"So you texted when I had a chance to call, to call you. I got one", he said.

"Jason had a lawyer give me a court order to do the peternity test on the twins", I said.

"Do it. We both know those are our babies", he said.

"I'm just afraid Jason is up to something, but I don't know what and it's bugging me", I said.

"We can deal with that part when we get there, right now we need to protect our babies", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"You're right", I replied.

"Take the papers they sent you to Danny and have him take a look. I will text him to let him know you're going", he said calmly.

"Ok", I said.

"Baby girl, I love you. I have loved you my entire life and nothing or no one will change the way I feel", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

After hanging up with Christina, I texted Danny about our situation and he said he would help. I stormed through the halls. Opening every door that would open.

"Looking for something bud?", Dean asked.

"Fucking Jason", I growled.

"Whats up?", he asked.

"He sent us a court order to have a peternity test done on the twins", I said.

"On our twins", Dean replied.

Dean liked to call them his twins too since he was there with them since day one. Neither Chris nor I minded.

"When you say it like that to me, just doesn't sound right", I said.

"You're right, it only works with Chris", he said.

We continued down the hall. Finding him with Hunter and Seth. All three of them looked at me.

"What are you doing? What are you trying to prove?", I asked Jason.

"Excuse me?", he said, acting innocent.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about", I shouted.

He was trying not to smirk.

"What the hell do you want from us? Its been eight fucking years. What in the world could you fucking want?", I yelled.

Hunter now inbetween us. I could see other Superstars and Divas stopping to watch. Dean and Seth placed their hands on my shoulders to push me back if things got worse.

"You know damn well those twins could be mine Joe", it sounded like he actually believed what he was saying.

"What?", Seth asked, looking at Jason now.

Seth shook his head.

"Those babies aren't yours Jason, trust me. Have you even seen them in person?", Seth said to him.

"I had sex with Chris, twice before you did", Jason said over Hunter and Seth.

"That doesn't make them yours. Just like Christina, they are mine", I yelled.

"We will see after that test and I will be around all the time. I bet you'd like that", he smirked.

"This isn't about the twins, this is about Chris and how she chose me", I said loud.

"Fuck you", he yelled.

I laughed.

"Ok, enough", Hunter shouted.

"Ambrose and Rollins, take Reigns for a walk and cool him off", Hunter said.

He looked at Jason.

"Jason, stay away from Reigns. If I find out either of you are arguing or near each other you're both suspended", Hunter said.

We nodded and I left with Dean and Seth. I took a deep breath. Pacing the hall that the guys dragged me too.

"Dude calm down ok. We know that the twins are yours, look at them man", Dean said.

"Exactly, they're your mini mes", Seth said.

I smiled thinking of Thea and Nathan.

"Do you think there is a chance they're his?", Dean asked.

"Not a chance", I said quickly.

"So then stop freaking out", Seth said.

"I'm just pissed off. Why is he doing this? What does he want? What is he up too?", I had so many questions and no answers.

Dean and Seth both nodded.

"You think he's planning something?", Seth asked.

"I know he is, I just don't know what it is", I said.

"Well lets find out. We can talk to some of the guys and girls and have them keep an eye on Jason", Dean said.

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4-Test

**_Christina_ -**

We had to go along with the court order. Joe was with me and the twins.

"Daddy do we have too?", Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but yeah", Joe said.

Thea was hugging his leg.

"It will be ok princess, you won't even feel it", he said, brushing her hair with his fingers.

"I hate this", I said, pacing the room they put us in.

Danny was here with us too, just in case we needed conformation of the test.

"Hey, come here", Joe said, trying to reach out to stop me.

I stopped in front of him, he cupped my face in his hands.

"They're my babies, we both know they are", he said.

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you", he whispered.

I smiled against his lips, he did too.

"I love you", I said.

A woman came in with Jason, his mom, and their lawyer. Joe held me close and kissed the side of my head. Jason's mom rolled her eyes. The twins hid behind Joe's legs.

"This is Lacy, she will do the DNA test", Jason's lawyer said.

Joe nodded.

"If you could please put them up on the table for me", Lacy said.

Joe tried to pull the kids off his legs. He bent down to their level.

"Its ok. See that in her hand, she is just gonna rub it on your cheek, ok", Joe said to them.

Thea hugged me. Lacy came over to her and smiled.

"How about this, you could hold onto your mommy while I do this", Lacy said.

Thea nodded.

"Ok, just open your mouth for me real quick and I will swab it and then I'm done", Lacy said.

Thea looked up at me.

"It will be ok baby", I said.

Thea opened her mouth and Lacy swabbed her cheek.

"See, that didn't hurt", Lacy said smiling.

Thea giggled. Lacy went over to Nathan and did the same. She then swabbed my cheek, then Joe's cheek, and then Jason's as well.

"Test should be done in a week. Results will be given to your lawyers which will be read in front of a judge", Jason's lawyer said.

Joe nodded, pulling us away from the other group and he looked at Danny.

"Can he mess with those results?", Joe asked.

"No way. If he does, it will be against the law", Danny said.

Joe nodded. I could tell he was fuming mad, he tried not to show it in front of Thea and Nathan. I didn't talk to him during the ride back home. He was about to get off, I grabbed his arm and he quickly looked at me, he knew I wanted to talk, alone.

"Thea, Nate, go in please, tell uncle Dean to start dinner", I said.

Thea nodded, Joe didn't take his eyes off me. I watched Thea and Nathan walk into the house.

"I'm sorry", he said quickly.

"For what?", I asked.

"I don't know, I just, I guess for what is going on. This pointless DNA test, Jason", I stopped him.

"None of it is your fault", I said.

He was scratching at something on his jeans, his eyes glued to that spot.

"Do me a favor Anoa'i?", I asked.

He glanced sideways at me and smirked. He knew I was up to something when I called him by his last name.

"What favor would that be dear?", he asked, reaching over and taking my hand in his.

"Push your seat back", I said, biting my lip.

He groaned and pushed his seat as far back as it would go. He took his seat belt off. I climbed over to him and straddled his waist. He moaned, his hands gliding up to my waist, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Gotta take these off first", he said, pulling on my jeans.

I bit his bottom lip. His eyes rolled back and he closed them.

"Now", he growled.

"Wait, can we have sex?", I asked.

I was afraid to hurt him. Since his injury we hadn't slept together, mostly because doctor's orders. He tried, oh boy did he try.

"If they cleared me to wrestle then I can have sex too", he said, brushing his lips against the skin on my neck.

"I don't want to hurt you", I said, biting my lip as soon as I felt him sucking on my neck.

"You stopping this would be the only thing to hurt me", he said, his hands under my shirt.

He lifted my shirt off of me.

"Please don't stop this, I need it, I need you", he said breathing heavy.

He unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans and dipped a hand into my pants.

"Joe", I moaned, feeling one of his fingers rub against me.

I leaned my forehead against his, letting his finger work its magic.

"Baby please", he begged.

"Fuck ok, oh fuck baby", I moaned.

He pulled his hand away and he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips and I pulled down his jeans and brief's a little. He quickly pulled my pants off of me and ripped my panties and throwing them to the back. He grabbed a firm hold of my hips with one arm, the other hand was holding his member. He slid into me slowly.

He leaned his head back against the seat.

"Fuck baby", he growled, his eyes shut tight.

"If you can't let me know so I could stop, ok", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm serious baby", I said.

"I know", he said kissing me.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

"So this girl knows what to do right?", I asked my mom.

"Yes, whatever the results say, she is going to change it", she said.

I nodded.

"You think this is going to change anything? She isn't going to fall in love with you", my mom said.

"Doesn't mean I can't ruin his life. I will make those twins hate him", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman-_**

I was trying to catch my breath, the windows fogged up. Chris was kissing my neck and shoulder.

"That was amazing", I said panting.

"Tell me about it. Maybe we should hold off on sex for months", she suggested.

"Hell no, you are not doing that to me", I said.

She giggled, I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Did you ever imagine we'd do this again, hell I didn't. I'm so glad you came home baby", I said.

"Me too", she smiled.

I pulled her towards me and kissed her. she rested her forehead against mine.

"When's your first match back?", she asked.

"In two weeks", I replied.

"Against?", she asked.

I licked my lips and looked out the window.

"Joseph, against who?", she asked again.

"Stephanie and Triple H said you can come. I would love it if you went, ease my nerves", I said.

She cupped my jaw in her hand, I looked at her.

"Joseph Anoa'i", she said stern.

I sighed.

"Big Show", I said.

"What?", she asked.

"Ok, I know, he's a big dude and this is my first match back but I can do this", I said.

The look on her face let me know she was worried.

"Baby girl", I said.

She placed her hands on my bare chest and looked down at them.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. Remember that we agreed that if I get hurt again, I am done", I said.

"That doesn't ease my worry", she mumbled.

"Look at me, please", I said.

She did, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry baby", I said.

"I don't want to lose you again", she whispered.

I wiped her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I didn't win you back just to lose you again, you're stuck with me", I said smiling.

She laughed softly.

"I love you Joe", she said.

"I love you, since that first day I laid my eyes on you", I said.

"You were five and you put blue paint in my hair", she said pouting.

I laughed, she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Blue is your color babe", I said.

She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Have you talked to Ella?", she asked.

"Do I need too? Did she do something?", I asked.

"Relax, I raised my baby right", she said.

I smiled.

"Then what's wrong with our baby?", I asked.

"She would like to go to the movies with her friends. Relax, no boys at least that's what she said", Chris said.

"Answers no", I said quickly.

"Joe", she sighed.

"No, sorry, if she asks I'm gonna say no", I said.

"You're not even gonna think about it or atleast discuss it with me?", she asked.

"I did think about it, I said no", I said.

She sighed.

"Don't worry I will be the evil parent and tell her", I said.

"Its not about being the evil parent, its about trusting her and knowing that we raised her right", she said.

"Chris", She was mad at me.

"No Joe, I spent my entire life in a hospital or in my house because my mom was so scared something bad would happen. Our child is healthy and smart, let her enjoy her teen years", she said.

"She can enjoy them, from the comfort of her home", I said.

"Fine, break your daughter's heart", she said.

"I'll do it", I said.

She opened the car door, fixed her shirt and jeans before climbing out.

"Baby", I said.

"Don't talk to me", she said.

She slammed the car door and walked off. I climbed out and fixed my briefs and jeans. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. Getting inside, Dean was watching tv.

"I'm on team Chris", Dean said.

"There are no teams and you're my best frind, you're suppose to have my side", I said.

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm actually more afraid of her then I am you, so, team Chris", he said.

"Traitor", I said.

"Dean would you like a sandwich?", Chris asked him.

"I'd love one doll", he replied.

"Can I get one?", I asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy", she said.

"Did you piss her off or what", Dean laughed.

I glared at him.

"I get it", I said.


	5. Chapter 5-Accident

**_Roman_ -**

Christina finished making Dean his sandwich and took it to him.

"Thanks doll", he said.

"Chris, babe", I said.

"What?", she snapped.

"I just don't want something to happen to her. I leave Friday, what if something happens and I'm not here?", I said.

She sighed and turned to face me.

"You don't think it scares me too and I'm here and I know what to do Joe. When Nathan fell off his bike, I was there. When Thea fell off the swing and had to be taken to the emergency room, I was there. When Carter was born I was there, you were in London or where ever", she said.

"And I feel bad for not being there each time", I said.

"The point is, I'm here. If she gets hurt I will be there", she said.

"Your point is also that I'm not", I said.

"Ella is smart. She knows not to go with strangers and you taught her to defend herself. She has her phone and she knows to stay in a crowded place, trust her", she said.

I nodded.

"Can we at least discuss it?", she asked.

"No, we don't need too", I said.

"Joe", she sighed.

"Relax, she can go", I said smiling.

Chris smiled and came over to me.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad about not being here", she said.

"I know and I know I missed all those things, but you are right you know what to do", I said.

"I do", she nodded.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll go tell Ella", I said.

I turned and Chris slapped my butt.

"Watch those hands", I said.

She giggled. I went upstairs and knocked on Ella's door.

"Come in", she said.

I opened the door and Ella was on her bed doing homework.

"Hey kiddo", I walked in.

"How did everything go with the twins?", she asked.

"Fine, but your mom told me about you going to the movies with your friends", I said.

"I can't go", she said.

I sighed.

"No, you can go, but no boys and just to the movies", I said.

"Thank you dad", she said hugging me.

"Thank your mom", I said.

She pulled away.

"She played the cold shoulder card?", she asked.

"Yeah, she is really good at that, but mostly because your mom never really got to go out. You know she told you the stories", I said.

Ella nodded.

"She's not gonna get sick again, is she?", she asked worried.

"I wish I could promise you that she won't, but I can't. Just remember to tell mommy you love her every day", I said.

"I do", she nodded.

"Good", I said, kissing the top of her head.

I was about to walk out.

"Dad", Ella said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"I love you too", she said.

I smiled.

"Love you too", I said.

I walked out and closed the door. Chris was leaning up against the wall. Smile on her face.

"You know its almost time for my scans", she said.

"And every time they say you're as healthy as a horse", I said, holding her head in place and kissing her forehead.

She nodded.

"Has your arm been hurting?", I asked.

"Just a little, but ever since the surgery its been like that", she said.

"I'm sure everything is ok", I said, squeezing her shoulder and arm.

She nodded and watched as my hand gently moved along her arm.

"I love you baby girl", I whispered.

"And I love you", she replied.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

My mom was getting off the phone with her friend who was doing the peternity test.

"So?", I asked.

"Its done", she said.

I nodded.

"Jason, this woman isn't worth all this trouble. Her husband is still in the picture", she said.

"Not for long", I said.

"You think that just because a test says you're the biological father that she is going to leave him? she's not", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Joe didn't have to leave till Saturday. Dean, Seth, and Cora came over. Ella was getting ready to go out with her friends. I told Joe I was inviting over Sarah to meet Dean.

"You did what?", Dean asked loudly.

"She is really sweet and she's a nurse. Actually she was Carter's nurse, Dean you will love her", I assured him.

"I don't need to be set up", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Once you see her you won't think that, now sit", Cora said.

"Come on man, it won't hurt just to meet the girl", Seth said.

"I look like an idiot who can't get chicks", he said.

"No you don't. You look like a loser who can't get chicks", Cora said.

He glared at Cora.

"Cora", I said.

I didn't need her making this any worse.

"Relax will you", Joe said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Sarah is here", Ella said.

Sarah came into view and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late", she said.

I saw Dean perk up and smile. He even fixed his shirt. Cora sent him a ' _told you so_ ' smirk at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not late, besides you know everyone. Well except for Jon. Jon this is Sarah, Sarah, Jon", I said introducing them.

Dean smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you", he said.

"You too", she replied.

Ella tugged on my arm.

"Mom can you drop me off instead of dad?", she asked.

"Your dad really wants to do it", I said.

"I know, but I also know he's going to do something embarassing", she said.

Joe heard her and his shoulders fell. He looked hurt by her comment.

"Ella", I sighed.

"Please mom", she begged.

I looked at Joe, he nodded.

"Ok", I said.

"Thank you", she smiled.

She hugged me and then went inside. I walked over to Joe and wrapped my arms around his waist, my chest pressed against his back.

"You're not embarassing", I said.

He rubbed his palms against my arms.

"Take my truck, full tank", he said.

I nodded. He turned and leaned down to kiss me.

"You're the best dad in the world and I'm glad you are the father of my kids. I'm a lucky woman", I whispered.

He kissed me again before I let him go.

"No babygirl, I'm the lucky one", he said.

I walked back into the house and grabbed Joe's keys.

"Ready?", I asked Ella.

She nodded.

Getting in Joe's truck, his windows were tinted.

"When did your dad do this?", I asked.

"Two weeks ago. He said something about you not noticing so why not just tint the windows. He also lowered it", Ella said.

"Did he say that before or after he did it?", I asked.

"After", she replied.

Since he hadn't been working we were low on money. I didn't want to tell him that because I didn't want him rushing to get back in the ring. Getting to the theaters, she got off the car.

"Ok, call me when you're ready", I said.

She nodded.

"Behave Ella", I said.

"Yes mom", she smiled.

I watched her join her friends and then walk into the theater. I sighed and drove home. Once the light turned green I pressed the gas.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Dean and Sarah seemed to be getting along, probably because they hadn't even talked yet. She would ask him a question and he would reply with yup or naw. It was strange that Chris wasn't back yet. My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hello, I'm looking for Joe Anoa'i. Christina Anoa'i's husband", the person said.

"Speaking", now I was worried.

"Sir your wife has been in an accident", I didn't even let her finish.

"What hospital?", I asked, running into the house.

The group followed me in.

"What's going on Joe?", Cora asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can", I said.

I looked at everyone.

"Cora can you stay with the kids? Chris was in an accident and I need to go", I said.

"Oh my god, is she ok?", Cora asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me", I said.

"I'll go with you", Seth said.

I nodded.

"Cora call my parents and yours and let them know", I said.

"I should go too, maybe they will let me in with her", Sarah said.

I nodded.

"If you want I can pick up Ella?", Dean asked.

"Please", I said.

We all got in our cars and drove to the hospital. Dean went to the theater to pick up Ella. I sent her a text letting her know to wait for Dean.


	6. Chapter 6-Not Good

**_Roman_ -**

Getting to the hospital, Sarah rushed in.

"I'm gonna see if I can get any information", she said.

I nodded and went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Christina Anoa'i", I said quickly.

The nurse nodded and went to her computer. Seth patted my shoulder.

"Ok, she is upstairs, third floor and in surgery", she said.

"That's it? That is all you're going to tell me? Is she ok? Alive? What? Come on, why are you working here if you can't tell me a damn thing", I yelled and pounded my fist against the counter.

"Sir if you don't calm down, I will call security", the nurse said.

"Are you fucking kidding me", I said loud.

"Joe, come on man, lets go look upstairs and find Sarah", Seth said.

I rushed towards the elevators. Seth right behind me. I punched the number three button. I sensed Seth wanted to say something, but knew better since I was pissed. The elevator dinged and the door opened. I saw Sarah with another nurse, both looking at a chart. She saw me and said something to the other nurse, she walked over to me.

"Joe", she said.

"How's my wife? Please tell me she is ok", I said.

"She is in the ICU right now. She had a huge cut on her forehead and they are monitoring her. She had swelling in her brain and so they put her in a coma", she said.

"In a coma?", I said.

"It was medically induced so the swelling would stop. They are hoping and need it to stop", she said.

"What happens if it doesn't go down or it gets worse?", Seth asked.

"They will have to remove the fluid in her brain to help, but doctors are hoping they don't have too. She's fighting", Sarah said.

"Can I see her?", I asked, my voice breaking.

"I can find out, let me talk to her nurse", she said.

I nodded. I took deep breaths, I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Sarah said she is fighting, thats a good thing Joe. She beat cancer, twice. She will beat this", Seth said.

I nodded. Dean and Ella popped out of the elevator.

"Dad", Ella said, running to me.

I hugged her tight and she cried.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry", she cried.

"This wasn't your fault baby, ok", I said.

She nodded.

"She wanted to come. How is Chris?", Dean asked.

"She's fighting", Seth said.

Sarah came back over.

"You can see her, but only for a moment", she said.

I nodded.

"Tell mommy I said I love her", Ella said.

"I will", I said, kissing the top of her head.

Ella hugged Seth. I followed Sarah through the huge double doors. She pulled back a curtain and Chris was laying there, her head wrapped.

"It looks like she's sleeping", I said, my voice low.

"Yeah, you can sit Joe", Sarah said, pointing to a chair.

"I don't want to bump anything", I said.

"You won't", she replied.

I sat down.

"Can I touch her?", I asked.

Sarah smiled softly and nodded. I took Christina's hand.

"What's this?", I asked, pointing to the monitor.

"That is monitoring her brain waves and keeping an eye on the swelling", she said.

"Sarah", I said.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Will you be her nurse? I don't trust anyone here, but you", I said.

She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do", she said.

I nodded and squeezed Christina's hand. I could see the bruises on her arms and small ones on her face.

"I'll give you a moment", Sarah said leaving.

After she left, I broke down and cried. I hadn't cried this hard in along time.

"Baby you can't leave me. I need you, the kids need you. I don't think I can do this without you my love. Please wake up. I lost you once, I can't and won't lose you again", I whispered.

I kissed the back of her hand and then each of her fingers.

"Ella said to tell you she loves you, I love you baby girl", I said.

I pressed the back of her hand to my cheek. My tears weting her hand.

"My love don't leave me, please baby", I cried.

I felt her hand squeeze back, I moved closer to her.

"Baby, can you hear me?", I asked.

Nothing. No movement. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. My eyes on her closed ones, hoping they would open and look right at me and smile. Sarah came back.

"Joe, its time to go, I'm sorry", she said.

I nodded. I stood and leaned over Chris, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you, I'll be in the waiting room. Not far, just outside those huge double doors ok", I whispered.

I kissed her again. I stood and followed Sarah out. Dean, Ella, and Seth stood.

"How's mom?", Ella asked.

"She's gonna be asleep for a while", I said, kissing her forehead.

"Ella, lets go get you something to eat ok", Sarah said to her.

Ella nodded.

"How is she?", Dean asked.

"She's bruised, all I saw that was wrong was bruises. I don't understand why she won't wake up", I said, on the verge of tears.

Dean wrapped his arms around me tight, so did Seth.

"Your parents are on their way and her parents got the first flight back from Arizona", Seth said.

"Joe", I looked towards the elevators to see my mom and dad.

"How is she?", my mom asked.

"Sarah said they are waiting on the swelling to go down a little and if that doesn't work, then they have to take out the fluids", I said.

I needed to sit, feeling dizzy and angry. My mom rubbed my back, she didn't say anything, just rubbed my back.

"I can't lose her mom, not again", I said.

"You won't", she said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

I pulled Dean aside.

"I'm gonna call Hunter and Stephanie. Maybe they know someone, better doctors, ones that know what they are actually doing", I said angry.

Dean gripped my shoulders.

"Colby, these doctors know what they are doing. I know you're angry. I am angry too, she is like a sister to me and I love her and don't want to lose her. I don't want Joe to lose her", Dean said.

"I just wish there was something we could do. I hate seeing him this way", I said.

"Me too, but we need to be strong right now. He is going to break like we have never seen him break before, we need to be there for him", he said.

I nodded.

"I still need to call Hunter and Stephanie, let them know what is going on", I said.

He nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialed Hunter. On the second ring he answered.

"Hello", he said.

"Hunter, I'm sorry to bother you but, um, Joe's wife was in an accident and she's not doing so well", I said.

"Oh my God, how is she? Is she ok?", he asked.

I could hear Stephanie in the background.

"What?", she asked.

He told her.

"He's falling apart", I said, trying not to break down.

"I can only imagine", he said.

He sighed.

"Tell him not worry about coming back, we can postpone it. If he needs anything, anything at all call me or Steph", he said.

"Thank you sir", I said.

"Please keep us informed on how she is doing", he said.

"Yes sir", I replied.

I put my phone in my pocket.

Ella was hugging her grandpa. I took my phone out again and dialed Cora.

"Colby, how is she? What's going on?", she asked.

"They are monitoring her, but good right now? If you want I can go watch the kids and you can come down babe", I said.

"No, it won't do any good. I would just be a bitch to all the nurses and doctors", she said.

I laughed softly.

"That's true and Joe doesn't need that right now", I said.

"How is he?", she asked.

"Not good, not good at all", I said.


	7. Chapter 7-Lost Time

**_Roman_ -**

Its been a week. The swelling in her brain went down and doctors said now all we had to do was wait for her to wake up. That was two days ago. The police said it was a hit and run, no witnesses. As much as I didn't want to, I had to go back to work. Both our parents taking turns watching the kids. I was in the locker room when there was a knock at the door.

Dean opened it, Danny walked in.

"Hey man", I said.

"Joe, the peternity test came in, it um, it turns out, you are not the twins father", he said.

I stood.

"That can't be. I know I am their father, look at them", I said getting angry.

"I'm sorry Joe", he said, handing me the paper work.

I looked it over and so did Dean. I sat back on the bench.

"This can't be happening, not now", I mumbled.

I got up and went in search of Jason. I wanted to rip him apart, take out all my anger on him.

"Joe, don't. It won't solve anything", Dean said, chasing after me.

"It will make me feel so much fucking better", I growled.

"Brother don't do this", Dean said, his voice louder.

Seeing Jason with Hunter, I rushed towards him and pinned him against the wall.

"This is all your fault. You had to fucking come back", I yelled.

I punched him twice before Hunter, Dean, Randy, and Big Show started to pull me off.

"I'm gonna kill you", I yelled.

"Stop", Hunter yelled, while pulling on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna rip your heart out, just like you did mine", I growled.

I heard Seth.

"Joe stop", he yelled, his hands gripping my waist to help pull me away from Jason.

"Let me go, let me kill him", I yelled.

Big Show called Mark Henry over to help. The Usos joined as well, they pinned me to the ground. Jason was being looked at.

"Get him the fuck out, now", Hunter yelled to Stephanie who nodded.

Security around Jason, he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I will be by your house to pick up my twins", he said, a small smirk.

"You don't come near my kids you asshole. I will fucking kill you", I said, everyone still holding me down.

Stephanie grabbed Jason's arm.

"Move it, now", she said.

Once gone, they still didn't get off of me. My eyes not leaving the door Jason walked through.

"Reigns, calm down. Can you do that or do I have to lock you in a damn room?", Hunter asked.

"I'm fine", I said.

They all got off and I got up, pacing the hall.

"Now I know you're angry, but killing him will not help you or your family right now. I understand you are frustrated, he will be delt with but you right now, need to go home", Hunter said.

I sighed and nodded.

I started down the hall, before I could open my locker door, Danny called out to me. He was on his phone. Dean and Seth right behind him.

"Joe, Christina's awake", he said.

"What?", I asked, not sure I heard him right.

"Sadie just called, she's awake", he said smiling.

My heart was racing and I went into my locker room and packed. I didn't change I just wanted to get home.

"Reigns, I heard, my jet is waiting", Hunter said, coming down the hall.

"Hunter", I was going to decline.

He raised a hand to stop me.

"Get home", he said.

Dean, Danny, and Seth came with me. Getting to Pensecola, we drove straight to the hospital. We were all exhausted, but all I wanted to do was see Christina. I replaced my vest with a tshirt. I saw Sarah by the nurses station, she looked over at me.

"Can I see her? How is she? Has she asked for me?", I asked quickly.

"Slow down Joe. Her parents and Mia are with her now, so are your parents", she said.

I smiled.

"Can we go in?", Dean asked.

"Joe, you need to sit", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"She lost some of her memory. She doesn't remember much and", she stopped.

"Just let me see her", I begged.

She nodded. We followed her to a new room they put her in. All three of us walked in and Chris looked at me. Her smile fell.

"Hi baby", I said going over to her.

My mom stopped me.

"Joe", she whispered.

"What are you doing here?", Chris asked.

I looked at her confused.

"Babe?", I said softly.

"I told you Joe, she doesn't remember much and the doctor wanted to wait before asking her questions", Sarah whispered.

Dean went over Christina.

"Doll face", he said.

"Who are you and why are you calling me doll face? I don't know you", she said.

"Christina, his name is Jon. He's a friend", her mom explained.

Christina shook her head no, she looked confused.

"Chris?", Seth said.

She looked up at him.

"Do you remember me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"What did you do to your hair?", she asked, wiping her tears.

Seth looked at me and then back over at her.

"What company do I work for?", he asked her.

"Ring of Honor", she said.

Cora went over to Christina.

"He hasn't worked for Ring of Honor for a couple of years now", she said.

Christina looked at Cora like she was crazy.

"Where's Jason?", Christina asked.

I groaned, my mom patted my chest.

"Sweetheart, you left Jason", her dad explained.

She put her hand to her forehead.

"No, I, I", she looked frustrated with all this.

"You married Joe. You've been together eight, almost nine years now", Cora said.

She covered her ears and shook her head no. Her mom hugged her.

"Lets give her some space, ok. Come on Joe", my mom said.

"I want to stay with her", I pleaded.

"I know you do, but right now she is confused and scared. Lets let her mom talk to her and then once she is calmed down, you can talk", my mom said.

"Listen to your mother", my dad said.

I sighed.

"Ok", I nodded.

I walked out with my parents and Dean.

"At least she remembers you", he said sadly.

"Not the parts I wanted her to remember", I said.

The doctor came over to me.

"Mr. Anoa'i, I know this is hard to understand, but she has lost her memory. There is a chance it could come back and then there's the chance it might not. We are hoping for the best. You can take her home tomorrow afternoon if her tests come back positive. Help to remind her of her daily routine, show her pictures, home videos, talk about memories. Just don't push it, take things slow with her.", he said.

I nodded.

"How much did she forget? I mean, she remembers my brother in law, but not our friend or being married to me", I said.

"We can figure that out now", he said.

I followed him back to Christina's room. Again she looked at me with hate and anger. I sat in the chair by the door, still in my ring gear. Seth also in his ring gear.

"Hello Christina", the doctor said.

"Hi", she replied.

"I know you're confused and feel completely lost, but I and your family want to help. What is the last memory you have?", he asked.

She glanced at me then looked down.

"Um, Colby was telling me something about going to Florida", she said, rubbing her forehead.

"What else?", he asked.

"I got engaged, um, I think, I don't know, its all fuzzy", she said.

"That's ok, you can stop", the doctor said.

She glanced at me again.

"Who's Colby?", he asked her.

She looked at him and then pointed at Seth.

"Do you know who he is?", the doctor said pointing to me.

She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Recent memories or past?", he asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Past", she said low.

I shut my eyes.

"Ok, when was this Florida thing she was talking about?", he asked her family.

"Almost ten years ago", Colby said sadly.

The doctor nodded.

"Ok, looks like you lost ten years. Like I told your husband, there is a chance those years will come back to you or they might not. I just advise you to take things one day at a time. If you feel overwhelmed remove yourself from the situation", the doctor told her.

She nodded.

"I also told your husband he can take you home tomorrow. I do want to see you again in two weeks, just a check up", he said.

She nodded. He left the room, everyone stayed quiet.

"Anything else I should know?", she asked out loud.

I looked at Cora.

"You have four kids", she said.

Chris looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?", she asked.

"Well you have a teenager, her name's Ella and you have twins a boy and a girl, Nathan and Thea eight. Also Carter, he's two almost three", Cora said.

She looked at me then down at her hands.

"How do I have a teenager?", she asked confused.

"You adopted her babe", I spoke up.

She looked over at me.

"I had her before you came back and you adopted her. She calls you mom", I said.

She rubbed her forehead again.

"We should give them a moment", my dad suggested.

Everyone left, I stood and went over to her. I sat beside her on the hosptial bed.

"I thought I lost you my love", I said, reaching for her hand.

She pulled it away.

"Chris", I whispered.

"How could I forget my kids? This isn't right, I", she stopped, almost in tears.

"Want to see them? I can have my mom bring them down", I said.

"No", she said quickly.

I nodded.

"I mean, I don't want them to see me like this", she said.

"Ok", I nodded.

She looked at me.

"You're old", she said.

I chuckled.

"I've heard that before", I smiled.

"So, we're married?", she asked.

"Almost nine years baby girl", I replied.

"The last memory I have of you is walking out of my room after you broke up with me", she said.

"And you hate me right now", I said.

"You must have done something to get me to forgive you. I mean we are married", she said.

I smiled.

"I knocked you up", I stopped, remembering the peternity test.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing baby. I'm just glad you're awake and still with me. I missed you beautiful", I said.

We looked into each others eyes and for a moment it felt like she remembered our life together. She looked away.

"Why are you dressed like that?", she asked, looking down at my gear.

"That's a long story", I said.

"Who's Roman Reigns?", she asked.

"How do you know that name?", I asked.

"When you walked out before, it said it on your shirt", she said.

"Like I said, long story", I said.

She laid back.

"I've got time", she said.

I smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8-Our Kids

**_Roman_ -**

Driving to the hospital to pick up Christina. I saw Sarah at the nurses station.

"Thank God you are here", she said.

"What? Is everything ok? Is Christina ok?", I asked.

"Jason's here", she said.

I was angry. I rushed to Christina's room. Once I walked in Jason was holding her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I heard about her accident and I wanted to see how she was", he said.

Chris looked between us.

"Get out", I yelled.

Jason chuckled.

"I'll be by later to pick up my twins", he said.

He looked at Christina.

"I'll see you", he said to her.

He walked out and shut the door behind him. I rubbed my eyes.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"That the twins are his and that we did a peternity test", she said.

"They are my kids, mine, I don't understand how", I stopped.

I could see that me getting upset was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Can we go home now?", she asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Doctor said it would be a good idea if I was around familiar surroundings and well you are my husband", she said.

I smiled. I moved closer to her, reaching out for her hand, I stopped mid way. She licked her lips and then took my hand.

"Lets go home baby", I said.

I grabbed her bag and we walked over to the elevators.

"Going home already?", Sarah asked.

Chris nodded.

"If you need anything call me", Sarah said.

"Oh I don't have your number", Chris said.

"I have it babe", I said.

Christina nodded. Once at the car, I helped her in, then went around to my side. I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

"Ask away", I said with a smile.

"Why do you have that nurse's number, Sarah?", she asked.

"She's our friend. We've known her almost three years and you've been trying to get Jon to go out with her", I said.

"But he's being stubborn?", she asked.

I smiled.

"I don't remember him. I just got this strange feeling like I knew, it's hard to explain", she said looking down at her hands.

"Its ok, doctor said not to push it", I reminded her.

She relaxed and looked out the window.

"Hungry?", I asked, handing her a box of chili cheese fries.

She opened it.

"You remembered", she mumbled.

"Can I ask you something now?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"I guess", she shrugged.

"Do you love Jason?", I asked.

She closed the box of chili cheese fries.

"I don't know. When he told me about the twins, I felt like he was trying to rub it in my face and then Sarah came in and told him that I lost my memory of the last ten years", she said.

I gripped the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna kill him", I growled.

"I'm gussing that he and I didn't end well", she said.

I looked over at her.

"Not after you picked me", I said.

She bit her lip.

"The kids are excited you're coming home", I said starting the car.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"Honey they're your kids, they love you", I said.

She smiled. Getting to the house, Dean was playing with Carter on the floor. Christina stayed on the porch.

"Its ok to come in babe, this is your home", I said.

She bit her lip again and stepped inside. She hugged her sweater and looked around.

"Anything look familiar?", I asked.

"No, I'm sorry", she said.

"Its ok, doctor said to take your time", I reminded.

She nodded.

"Come here little man", I picked up Carter in my arms and took him to Chris.

"Mommy", he said.

Christina took a step back then smiled at Carter.

"Hi", she said.

"This is Carter, our miracle baby", I said.

"Miracle baby?", she asked.

"I will explain later", I said.

She nodded, Dean came over, hands in his pockets.

"Hey doll", he said.

"Hi, I'm sorry I forgot your name", she said.

"Its Jon Good", he said.

"I can remember that, promise I'll remember it", she said.

She looked around.

"Cora said we have four kids", Chris said.

I nodded.

"Ella come on down and bring the twins, mommy's home", I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you always do that?", she asked laughing.

"In this house you have too", I said.

She nodded.

"Noted", she said.

"Want to sit down?", Dean asked her.

"Sure", she said.

She sat down and I placed Carter on the couch, he went over to her.

"Mommy", he said.

She smiled at him.

"He looks like you", she said.

"Yeah he does, poor kid", Dean said.

She laughed.

"Mommy's home", I heard Thea say.

I smiled. All three kids came rushing down and smiled. I stopped them from rushing her.

"Ok kiddos, slow down ok. What did we talk about?", I asked.

"That mommy is sick", Nathan said.

I nodded.

"One at a time ok", I said.

"Can we hug mommy?", Thea asked.

"Um", I looked over at Christina, she nodded.

"Its ok", she said.

"Ok, you first Thea", I said.

Thea went over to Chris and smiled at her. It looked like Chris was trying really hard to remember her, Chris held her hand out.

"I missed you mommy", Thea said.

She hugged Chris and Chris hugged her back. When Thea pulled away, Chris cupped her face and looked at her.

"She has your eyes", Chris mumbled.

"Ok Nathan, your turn buddy", I said.

Nathan slowly went over to Chris and then rushed her, hugging her. Christina smiled. She cupped his face too and examined it, then looked at me.

"Go on Ella", I said.

Christina waited, Ella turned and ran upstairs crying.

"Ella", I called.

"Let her go, its ok", Chris said.

I nodded.

"Mommy, uncle Dean made us pancakes with chocolate chips in them", Thea said.

"Uncle Dean?", she said confused.

Dean raised his hand. She looked at him confused.

"I thought your name was Jon?", she asked.

"Honey, remember when I explained my gear yesterday and my wrestling name", I said.

She nodded.

"You're a wrestler too, you work with Joe?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"And Colby", he said.

"Oh", she said.

"Daddy is an awesome wrestler. He superman punches everyone, its so cool mommy", Nathan said excited, he jumped off the couch and punched the air.

Christina laughed.

I looked upstairs. Ever since the accident Ella blamed herself, saying that if it wasn't for her wanting to go out with her friends, her mom wouldn't have been in that accident.

I saw Chris stand.

"Need something babe?", I asked.

"Can I?", she said, pointing upstairs.

"By all means, do your thing", I said.

She walked towards the stairs and stopped, turning to look at me.

"Where is her room?", she asked.

"Second door on the left", I said.

She nodded. She paused again, turning back towards me and Dean.

"What do I say?", she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, you usually know what to say", I said.

"Oh", she said.

"Yeah", I chuckled.

"I wing it then?", she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you do", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, second door on the left", she said.

She walked upstairs.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I rubbed the palm of my hands on my jeans, nervous. Joe had told me she blamed herself for what happened to me.

I knocked.

"Go away dad", I heard.

"Oh um, its me, its mom", I said, it sounded so weird to call myself a mom.

I heard footsteps then the door opened.

"Hi", I said.

She had been crying, and before I knew it, she hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Ella, right?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean for you to get hurt", she cried.

"Hey", I said, pulling out of her hug and cupping her face.

She looked so much like Joe, just like the twins and Carter did.

"What happened to me was not your fault. You couldn't have known just like I didn't know, at least I think I didn't know", I said.

"But if I didn't beg you to tell dad to let me go to the movies, you would have been home and you would still remember us and daddy wouldn't cry himself to sleep", she said.

It broke my heart to see her this and to hear her say that Joe would cry himself to sleep.

"I don't blame you sweetheart, I could never blame you", I said.

She smiled.

"Are you sure you lost your memory?", she asked.

"Why do you say that?", I asked.

"Because you called me sweetheart. Whenever we have our talks and you try to make me feel better", I wiped her tears.

"I call you sweetheart", I said.

She nodded. We sat down on her bed.

"Do you remember that?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, but talking to you does feel familiar, I just", I didn't know what to say to make losing my memory ok.

"Daddy said to just show you things and talk about memories we have with you. Dad really missed you, we all did", she said.

I smiled.

"Well I'm home now and I'm gonna try really hard to remember, I promise", I said.

I hugged her.

"And we are gonna try really hard to help you remember", she said.

"So, I'm sort of hungry. Maybe we can convince your dad to make something", I said.

She giggled and nodded. We went downstairs. Joe and Jon talking while the kids watched tv. Joe smiled at me.

"Mom's hungry", Ella said.

"We can make something or go out?", Joe said.

"You said we could go swimming daddy", Thea pouted.

"I forgot I'm sorry", he said.

"We can stay in", Chris said.

"Ok, want to invite Cora and Seth? They can bring their kids", Joe said.

"Cora has kids? As in more then one and who's Seth?", I asked surprised.

Jon chuckled.

"Colby is Seth", Jon said.

I nodded.

"Right wrestling, I'll remember, I promise", I said.

I felt really bad and knowing Joe, he knew what I was feeling.

"Take your time baby", Joe said.


	9. Chapter 9-Retest

_**Roman-**_

The kids were in the pool and Christina was sitting down watching them. Her feet in the water, Elvis went over to her and she smiled.

"First hours back seems to be going ok. First night, what are you gonna do?", Seth asked.

"I'll sleep downstairs, let her have the room", I said.

"Doctor said to keep to the routine, that isn't routine", he said.

"Just till she is comfortable enough, I want her to ask me to stay", I said.

He nodded.

"Did anything jog her memory at all?", Cora asked.

"No", I said sadly.

"Something will", my mom said.

"I hope so", I mumbled.

"When do you have to go back to work?", her dad asked.

"Monday", I replied.

"Don't let what happened at the Royal Rumble get you down. None of those people know what you were going through and we are proud of you for going out there", her mom said.

"I just wish she was there", I said.

"You should tell her about it, you won, go on", my dad said, pushing me.

"Dad", I whined.

"Get your butt over there", my sister said.

I sighed and slowly made my way over to her.

"Can I sit?", I asked.

"Its your house", she said.

I sat.

"Our house, this is our house", I corrected.

"Right, sorry", she mumbled.

"Its ok, just remember you can do what you want in it", I said.

"Yeah", she nodded.

"So you know how I'm a wrestler? Well I won the Royal Rumble", I said.

"Congrats. I honestly don't know what that is, but congrats", she smiled.

I laughed.

"You know what Wrestlemania is right?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Lets just say winning brought me one step closer to it", I said.

"Tha'ts great. When is that?", she asked.

She sounded excited for me.

"Next month, after Fastlane", I said.

She nodded.

"Would you like to go?", I asked.

"I thought it was mandatory I go? You know, since we are married", she said.

"I'm not going to force you", I said.

"Do I usually go to these events?", she asked.

"You do. Never missed one since we've been together, even when you were ready to pop with Carter. You went to the show", I said chuckling.

"So I went to this Royal Rumble?", she asked.

"No babygirl, that one you missed and I wasn't going to go, but I knew you would have yelled at me for missing it", I said.

"I would have", she nodded.

I smiled. The doorbell rang and Ella ran in to answer it.

"Dad", She called.

I stood and Chris followed. Jason was in the living room with his mom and his lawyer.

"I came for my kids", he said.

"Dad, what's he talking about?", Ella asked.

"Don't do this, not now please. I am begging here", I said.

"I'm sorry, but I already missed eight years of my twins lives, I won't miss them again", he said.

Everyone came into the house.

"They're not yours. I don't know what you did, but you did something to mess with those tests", Seth said.

I looked at Chris. She watched Jason and our parents go back and forth at each other. Ella kept the twins in the back.

"Stop", Chris yelled.

She took a deep breath.

"Give us a little time Jason. Let us talk to the twins and let them know what is going on. They don't know you", she said.

"But", she raised her hand, stopping him.

"Give us a couple of days. I might not remember them, but I know that they won't go with you because they don't know you. So unless you want Joe going with you when you take them, I suggest you give us time to talk to them and explain", she said.

His lawyer stepped in.

"We can do that", he said.

Jason looked at his lawyer and glared.

"She is right", he said to him.

"Fine, but I will be back next weekend", Jason said.

He walked out, followed by his lawyer. His mom moved closer to Chris and Dean stepped in from behind Chris. Jason's mom looked up at him and then at Chris.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Chris looked at me and then back at her.

"I heard you lost your memory and well, I guess I just, I'm sorry", she said.

Chris nodded. She might not have remembered what that woman made her do but I did. She walked out.

"I can't believe he came here wanting to take the twins", my dad said angry.

"Dad, the test came back and they confirmed he is the father", I said, looking down at the floor.

"What? When?", my mom asked.

"The day Chris woke up. I was going to tell you all but with the excitment", I sighed.

"Colby is right. What if he did something to mess with those tests? I mean, his mom has a big influence at the hospital", Cora said.

"Sarah", Dean suddenly said.

"What?", Cora asked.

"Ask her to do another test. Let her do it in private, I bet those tests would come back with a different answer", Dean said.

"Can she lose her job for that?", my mom asked.

"I don't know", Dean said.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask her", Chris's dad said.

"Call her", my dad suggested.

I looked at Chris. I could tell she wanted so badly to remember right now. She watched all of them and looked frustrated.

"Stop", I said my voice low.

No one heard me though.

"Those twins are my brother's kids. I mean look at them", my sister said.

"Stop", I yelled.

Everyone looked at me.

"Can everyone just please go? I need a moment with my wife", I said.

Chris looked at me.

"Yes of course", my mom said.

Everyone left. Ella came in from the back with the twins.

"We need to talk kids", I said softly.

"Wait", Chris suddenly said.

I looked at her.

"Ella can you take them upstairs", she said.

Ella nodded and took the twins up to their rooms. Chris chewed on her lip.

"Maybe everyone is right, we should do a retest", she said, her voice low.

"Jason wouldn't approve and what if he did mess with the test. What is going to stop him from doing it again", I said.

She shrugged.

"Then we don't tell him", she said.

"Baby girl, we can't do that", I said.

"Technically, we can. Unless you've already given up your rights as their father?", she asked.

"I don't want her to lose her job", I said.

"But it won't hurt to ask her. Maybe get a lawyer to approve it, one we trust", she said.

I stood.

"Danny", I smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"Danny. You remember Danny from high school?", I said.

She nodded.

"He's a lawyer?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He is our lawyer, mine for work", I said.

"Then ask him", she said.

I nodded and pulled her close, she froze. I let her go.

"Sorry", I said.

"Its ok. I just was caught off guard is all, but the doctor said to keep to my routine. So, what would you usually do in a situation like this?", she asked.

"I would pull you close, like this", I said, my hands went around to her back.

I leaned down a little and she looked up at me.

"Then, I would", the door slammed open.

"Sorry forgot I live here", Dean said barging in.

I sighed and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids", Chris said, before going upstairs.

Dean let himself fall on the couch and rested his hands behind his head. He smirked.

"Thanks for ruining that", I said.

"Dude, that was close", he said.

"Remind me to kill you", I said, glaring at him.

"You won't kill me, then you would miss me too much", he said.

I laughed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Sad part is, you're right", I said.

He chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10-Routine

_**Christina-**_

I moved towards Ella's room and she was getting some clothes together. She stopped when she saw me.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did that man say the twins were his?", she asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know. Well more like I don't remember", I said.

"He's not really their dad is he?", she asked.

"I don't know", I repeated.

"Isn't there a way to find out?", she asked.

"We are working on it. Where are they?", I asked.

"Thea is in the shower and Nathan is in his room getting his things ready for his shower", she said.

I nodded.

"Um, do you have school tomorrow?", I asked.

"Tomorrow is Friday so, yeah", Ella nodded.

"Right", I said, rubbing my forehead.

"You ok mom?", she asked worried.

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah just", I sighed.

"Overwhelmed", she finished.

I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok to feel like that. I mean you wake up not remembering us and then to find out you're married to your high school sweetheart. Who by the way broke your heart and then on top of that have four kids. Oh and don't forget the idiot who wants to take my baby brother and sister. I would feel like that too", she said.

"Wow, you're really smart. You got that from Joe", I said, wiping the tears that had slipped.

"No", she shook her head.

I looked at her confused.

"I get that from you. You taught me so much and you give the best advice", she said.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember and I know I keep apologizing but I am", I said.

"Mom, it's ok, please stop apologizing", she said, hugging me.

I took a deep breath.

"Mommy I'm done with my shower", Thea yelled from her room.

"I could get her if you want?", Ella asked.

"No, I need to do this", I said.

She nodded. I turned to go but stopped.

"Which one's her room?", I asked.

Ella pointed to the door.

"Ok", I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

The kids were all showered and in bed. Chris was watching me put Carter to sleep and I was failing. He just didn't want to go to sleep.

"Um, could I try?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded, handing her Carter. She took him and he laid his head on her shoulder. She sang to him softly and his eye lids closed.

"Well damn, you did it", I whispered.

"My mom use to do this for me and Cora", she whispered.

"I know and I know that when you spent your nights at the hospital, she would sing to you", I whispered.

She smiled at me. She laid him down in his bed and we walked out.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"Yes. Give me a second and I'll meet you downstairs", I said.

She nodded. I went to our room and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a photo album. I grabbed an extra blanket from the hall closet and my pillow. Getting downstairs, I set them on the couch.

"Oh, you're sleeping down here?", she asked confused.

"Well I just thought, since you don't remember, I should stay down here and let you have our room", I said.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, the doctor said to keep to routine", she said.

"Do you want me in our room?", I asked.

"Joe, I don't know", she sounded frustrated.

She sat down and laid her head on the table. I could hear her crying.

"I know this is hard babe", I said.

"No, you don't know. I can't remember anything. My kids, how could I forget my kids and what happens if I never remember them? What then?", she cried.

"Chris, this is hard on me too. The way you look at me, it's like you hate me all over again and all I want to do is hold you and kiss you but I can't", I said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"Here baby girl", I said, handing her the photo album.

She looked at it.

"What's that?", she asked, while taking it.

"Photo album. Can I sit?", I asked.

She nodded and I sat beside her. She opened it and the first picture was of her and I kissing. She was in a white dress and a flower crown on her head. I had a long sleeve button shirt with a tie.

"That's the day we got married. You opted for a court house wedding, said you wanted to be Mrs. Anoa'i as soon as possible", I said.

"Is that Ella?", she asked, pointing to the little girl.

I nodded.

"That's our princess", I smiled.

She smiled and turned the page.

"This is Ella when she was a baby", I said.

"She looks so cute there", she smiled.

I nodded and looked at her.

"I'm gonna show you a new photo album every night when I'm home and if even after that you don't remember, it's ok Chris. We can make new memories, as long as you'll have me", I said.

She looked at me.

"After my family told me that we were married, I didn't believe it. I couldn't wrap my head around that fact. I hated you Joe, you hurt me and I always told myself that if I ever saw you again", I stopped her.

"I know, you told me", I said.

"Of course I did", she said.

I cupped her chin and turned her to face me.

"Here's another fact. You forgave me and you also told me that you came back for me. You were hoping that I moved on and that would have been enough for you to marry Jason, but you don't love him. You have always loved me, you belong to me", I said.

I wiped her tear with my thumb.

"And I belong to you", I said.

"I waited for you", she whispered.

I finally let my tears slip.

"I know, I was too stupid to find you", I whispered.

"I don't want to hate you, but I can't help it, I do. The last memory I have of you is walking away from me and I wish I could forget it and replace it with the memories I lost because that would be so much better for us", she said.

She looked away from me and down at the photo album.

"Can I keep this?", she asked.

"You don't have to ask Chris", I said.

"Right, I'm sorry", she said.

"Do me a favor and I know I shouldn't be asking for one but can you stop apologizing. I know you're not doing it on purpose", I said, giving her a smile.

She closed the photo album and nodded.

"I know, it, I'm", she stopped herself and I raised a brow. She giggled.

"I'll try not to say it again", she said.

"Ok", I nodded.

She stood.

"So you're really gonna stay down here?", she asked, holding the photo album close to her chest.

"I think for now, it's what's best. If you need anything, I'll be down here", I said.

She nodded.

"Goodnight Joe", she said.

"Goodnight my love", I said.

She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to me. She bit her lip and then came over to me. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to mine. She slowly pulled away and left quickly upstairs. I licked my lips and smiled.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I looked around our bedroom, but nothing seemed familiar. I set the album down on the bed and walked around the room. Realizing I had no clue where my stuff was, I didn't want to go through everything. I went to the top of the stairs.

"Joe?", I called.

He showed up at the bottom of the stairs.

"My clothes?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Right", he came upstairs and I followed him back to our room.

He tapped three drawers.

"These are yours and the one over by the corner is yours", he said.

"Ok", I nodded.

"Oh and in the closet we have underwear drawers in there. The first two are yours", he said.

I nodded.

"Oh and if you take a shower in the morning, wait about four minutes and then the hot water should start coming out. Towels are in the closet in the cabinet.", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded.

"If I'm not here when you get up, I took the kids to school. Carter is the only one who should be here. Usually he comes in and cuddles with you, but I can take him with me in the morning", he said.

"No, routine remember", I said.

"Ok", he nodded.

He walked towards the door.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Night", I replied.


	11. Chapter 11-Family

**_Roman_ -**

I had set my alarm so I could get up and get ready to take the kids to school. I couldn't sleep last night, not only was the couch lumpy, it was too small for me but I was not going to complain. I had my wife, alive and healthy. Ella was the first one down.

"Hey, I know mom usually makes breakfast and she goes all out but I don't cook as good as her. I make a mean peanut butter and jelly", I said.

She was about to answer.

"He's right, there really good", we turned to see Chris.

She was in sweats and a t-shirt. Ella smiled.

"So I usually make breakfast?", she asked.

"Chris you don't have too", I said.

"Joe, I am fine. If breakfast is what I usually do, then breakfast it is", she smiled.

She stepped foot in the kitchen and then stopped, she sighed.

"What do I usually make?", she asked, turning to look at us.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon", Ella said.

Usually Chris got up at six in the morning to start. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes. Ella, I knew, didn't want her to over due it. Chris nodded and she looked at me.

"Can I?", she asked.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to ask", I said.

"Sorry, I mean, ok", she said.

I smiled. She walked into the kitchen and Ella looked at me.

"I told her to stop apologizing", I said.

"I heard her crying last night", Ella whispered.

"She really wants to remember you guys. She feels horrible because she can't", I said.

Ella nodded.

"But I'm not mad. I get it and the twins, I'm sure don't really understand what's going on. Carter sure doesn't", she said.

"I know but as a parent you feel like you've done something wrong and the fact that she doesn't remember her kids, it makes her feel like a bad mother", I said.

"But she's not", Ella said.

"I know that. We just got to help her", I said.

Ella nodded. We walked into the kitchen and Ella went over to Chris and wrapped her arms around her. Chris was surprised but smiled.

"I love you mom", Ella said.

"I love you too", Chris said, her voice low.

Chris looked at me.

"Where is everything?", she asked.

I nodded and I pulled out the toaster and bacon. She grabbed the eggs.

"Ella, did you wake the twins?", I asked.

"Nathan got up, but Thea is still fast asleep", she said, serving herself as soon as Chris finished.

I groaned and went upstairs. I picked up Thea.

"Come on baby girl, you gotta get ready for school", I said.

"I want to stay home with mommy", she pouted.

I sighed. The kids were excited that she was back.

"I know, but mommy will still be here when you get back", I said.

"Promise?", she asked.

Chris just got back and I knew that all the kids wanted was to be with her again. To spend time with her.

"You know what, no school today. Go on downstairs because mommy is making breakfast", I smiled.

"Yay", she said, running into the hall.

I laughed and went to find Nathan. He was excited about skipping school too. When I got downstairs, the twins were telling Ella.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded. She came over to hug me and so did the twins. Chris watched us, the look on her face let me know she felt out of place. When the kids let me go, Ella served the twins. I placed my hands on Chris's hips.

"You ok if I let the kids stay home?", I asked.

"Yeah, this gives me time to get to know them", she smiled.

I was about to kiss her when Dean pushed me away.

"I thought I smelled bacon", he said, big grin on his face.

"Wait, you live here? In Joe's house?", she asked him.

"Our", I corrected, while picking up a piece of bacon.

"Sorr, I mean, our house", she said to Dean.

He nodded and sat on top of the counter. She smacked his leg hard.

"Get off the counter", she said.

Dean looked shocked and jumped off.

"Are you sure she lost her memory?", he asked, grabbing another piece of bacon.

"That actually felt familiar", she said.

"Did you remember something?", I asked.

"No, but certain small things I do, seem familiar. Like an image pops into your head, but it's too blurry to see right. That's the best I can explain it", she said.

"Take your time doll face, no rush", Dean said.

She finished the food and served me.

"I hope it's ok", she said, handing me a plate.

"It's perfect", I said, as we looked at each other.

"I hate to ruin this whole moment of looking into each others eyes and stuff, but Sarah should be here soon. Are you guys gonna ask her?", Dean asked.

"Dean", I said.

"What? I texted her, I'm not gonna let Mason ruin our family", Dean said.

"Who's coming? And who's Mason?", Chris asked.

"You remember your nurse and he meant Jason. He just likes to pretend he doesn't remember his name", I said.

"Oh she was nice. Is she your girlfriend Dean? Jon? Um?", she blushed.

Dean chuckled.

"You always called me Jon kiddo", he said to her.

She nodded.

"I'll remember that", she said.

Dean walked back over to the table and I took Christina's hand.

"So I heard you crying last night", I said, my voice low.

She looked up from her plate.

"Talk to me", I said.

"Can we talk later?", she asked.

I nodded. There was a knock at the door and Dean jumped up. Knocking his chair back.

"I got it", he said, rushing towards the door, mouth full.

"Is she his girlfriend? He seems really excited to see her", Chris said.

I laughed.

"He won't admit it, but I'm sure he's smitten. Thanks to you", I said.

She smiled. Dean came back in with Sarah.

"Good morning", she said.

"Morning. Would you like a plate?", Chris asked her.

"Oh no already ate, thank you though", she said.

"Thank you for coming Sarah. We wanted to ask a favor", I said.

I looked at the kids.

"Ella take your brother and sister upstairs and get ready. We are taking mommy to the park and then to show her where she works", I said.

Ella nodded and the twins jumped up and ran upstairs. Once they were gone, Sarah sat down.

"I know what we are about to ask is a lot. You can say no, we understand", I said.

Sarah nodded.

"We were wondering if you would do a peternity test on the twins?", I asked.

"I'm guessing Jason won't be involved in any way, shape, or form?", she asked.

"We think he might have used his mother's influence at the hospital", Dean said.

"I can get in trouble for this", she said.

"That's why, we are getting our lawyer to help. I'm gonna use the cheating card. I want my kids tested to see if they are mine or not. Jason won't know a thing, but we need to do this before they take my rights as their father away", I said.

Sarah sighed and looked between me and Christina.

"Ok, I can even change the names on the test. Just in case Jason has his people look into what I'm doing", she said.

"No one can know Sarah. We want you and only you to handle this", I said.

"You have my word", she said.

I nodded.

"I work tomorrow, I can get what I need from the doctor's office and then come back here and take the samples. If we are gonna keep this between us, we can't let anyone see you taking the twins to the hospital", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll call when I'm on my way", she said.

"Ok, thank you Sarah", I said.

She looked at Christina.

"How are you doing? How was your first night home?", she asked her.

"A lot to take in", Chris said honestly.

She nodded.

"It will get easier and the doctor will be able to tell you if you've made any progress", she said.

"But he won't be able to get my memories back", she said.

"Don't give up", she told Christina.

Chris nodded.

"Well I should go, let you get back to your family fun", Sarah said standing.

"I'll walk you out", Dean jumped in.

I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Ask her out", I whispered.

He stuck his middle finger at me and I laughed. Chris and I watched them by the door.

"So um, they're going out and well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to like you know, go out?", he asked akwardly.

Sarah smiled and blushed. He made absolutely no sense what so ever.

"I'd love that", she said.

"Is tonight ok?", he asked.

"Yes, you have my number. Let me know what time", she said.

He nodded, a huge grin on his face. He opened the front door for her and waved as she left.

"It wasn't that hard was it", I said.

Chris smacked my arm.

"Leave him alone, I thought it was cute", she said.

For a brief moment, it felt normal. We felt normal. Dean felt it too, I'm sure he was hoping she would jump in with her usual, W _hat are you wearing?_ _Where are you taking her?_ Don't do this and don't do that, but she didn't. His shoulder slumped.

"Ask him where he plans to take her?", I whispered.

She looked at me.

"Do I usually do that?", she asked, tilting her head to the side.

I nodded. She looked over at Dean.

"So, where do you plan on taking her?", Chris asked.

The smile on Dean's face was priceless.

"Maybe I should figure that out huh", he said.

"Maybe you should, casual place. That way you both feel comfortable", she said.

Dean nodded.

"You should get her flowers, that's a sweet gesture", she said.

Dean chuckled and leaned over the counter, kissing Christina's cheek.

"Exactly what I needed to hear", he said, before going to his room.

She looked at me.

"I hope that means I did something right", she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Honestly ever since you two met, you both became good friends. Even best friends over these eight years. Jon, doesn't have much family and the family he does have, well he just doesn't talk to them. You actually asked him to move in", I said.

"We're his family", she said.

"That's right", I said.

She nodded.


	12. Chapter 12-Memory

**_Roman_ -**

I was in the shower, letting the hot water hit my back. It took some of the aches in my back away. My right shoulder hurt from sleeping on it. I sighed and finished up. Getting out I dried off and walked into my closet. I dropped the towel that was around my waist. I heard a gasp. I turned and Chris was covering her eyes, her back to me.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

I laughed.

"Babe, we're married. You've seen me naked plenty of times", I said.

"No, this Christina has only seen teenage Joe naked. Everything looks completely different now, not that I was looking really, I barely saw it. I mean not that you're small because you're not. You know, I'm gonna shut up now", she said.

I laughed. I moved behind her and pressed myself into her back, she froze. My hands on her hips and I leaned down and my lips brushed her ear. I took her hand in mine and placed it on top of my member, she quickly pulled it away.

"Joe", she gasped.

"You've touched it before baby girl", I whispered.

"This isn't helping me", she said about leave.

"I'm sorry babe. We always messed around like that, I swear I didn't mean anything by it", I said.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself.

"I'm covered, I promise", I said.

She turned and bit her lip.

"That was moving a little too fast Joe", she said.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'll be good from now on", I said.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around.

"Your clothes is on this side. They said it was gonna be a warm day today", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll wait till you're done", she said, about to walk out.

"You don't have to go. We can talk you know. You never answered my question about why you were crying", I said.

"You have to get ready", she said.

"You can sit on our bed and I can stay in here and change while we talk", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok", she said.

She walked into our room and sat on our bed.

"I was crying because I was looking through your photo album", she said.

"Our", I corrected her.

"Right", she said.

"So what's bothering you baby girl?", I asked.

"I wish they could just open my head and flip the light switch back on. I want to remember the kids, I want to remember you but I can't", her voice was breaking.

I buttoned my jeans and walked out to her. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"You will, we just have to be patient. I will do everything I can to help", I said.

She nodded placed her hands on my arms. I looked into her eyes.

"Doesn't it feel different for you? When you look at me, isn't there something that just makes you feel like", I nodded.

"Yes", I said, my voice low.

She waited for me to continue.

"When you look at me, you have resentment in your eyes and I hate it. I don't want you to look at me like that", I said.

"I told you already, the last memory I have of you is you leaving me", she said.

"I know", I practically yelled.

I didn't mean to say it as loud as I did. She looked down at her hands. If we were going to get passed this, we needed to talk about our past.

"I love you Christina, so much and I'm sorry I broke your heart the way that I did, but you needed to go. It broke my heart too, I missed you so much that some days I couldn't even get up or want to get up. I cried, and you don't know how many times I wanted to catch a flight to Seattle to be with you", I said honestly.

She looked up at me.

"You didn't have to break up with me", she said.

"Would you have gone if we stayed together?", I asked.

She looked away.

"You wouldn't want to leave me and I wouldn't want to let you go without me. I would have dropped out of school just to be with you, by your side while you were dealing with this. I saw you on your good days and on your bad. I would have wanted to be by your side all day, every day", I said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", she said standing.

I stopped her and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her.

"I gotta take a shower", she said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and the kids were ready.

"So where are we going exactly?", I asked.

"The park by your work, then take you to your vet office", Joe said.

I nodded.

"Cora is holding down the place for you. She actually got tired of working as your receptionist", he said.

"She's a vet now? She didn't tell me that", I asked surprised.

Joe laughed and nodded.

"I know, Colby and I were surprised too", he said.

"So when can I go back to work?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"When you're ready, but I would like it if you stayed home for a while. Just till you're back in a sort of groove", he said.

"Groove?", I asked.

He laughed.

"Humor me will you", he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok", I said.

"Shall we?", he asked.

I nodded and we walked out to the car. Getting to the park, I was trying to remember the streets we passed hoping to memorize the way to the house. The twins ran off ahead of us. Ella took Carter by the hand.

"Does the park jog any memory?", Joe asked.

"Is it suppose too?", I asked.

"Yeah", he said sadly.

"Don't tell me ok, I'm gonna try really hard", I said.

He nodded. We sat down on a bench and he watched me.

"It's ok if you can't, like I said take your time", he said.

"I just want to remember one thing, just one", I said my voice low.

"I know babe", he nodded.

I sighed.

"Come on, let's show you the vet clinic", he said standing.

He stuck his hand out to me. I took it and he locked our hands together. I felt butterflies in my stomach. His hand felt rough yet gentle, warm. His thumb brushing the top of my hand softly.

"What about the kids?", I asked.

"Ella's got them", he said.

I looked back at them and then continued walking beside him. The clinic wasn't really that far from the park. We walked in.

"Anything?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"That's ok. Want to see your office?", he asked.

I nodded and he walked me down the hall. Cora was checking out a dog. She waved as we passed her. He opened the door to a room, the name plate outside of the office door said Christina Anoa'i.

"This is yours", he said.

I looked around. I had pictures of our kids on the wall, pictures of Joe and I. I let my finger brush the desk.

"You worked hard for this babe", Joe said.

I looked up at him.

"How do you know that? You weren't there", I said without thinking.

He looked down.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that", I said.

"It's ok", he said.

I looked at one of the pictures on my desk. Joe was kissing my cheek and I was laughing. He noticed.

"That was the day we got married. My sister threw us a surprise wedding bbq party. Which you didn't mind since you were pregnant with twins after all", he said.

I looked up at him, a sad expression on his face.

"Colby actually took that picture. He said we looked really happy in that moment and wanted to catch it for us", he said.

"We looked happy, I looked", I stopped.

"In love", he finished.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Chris was pushing Carter on the swing when Danny called.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey man, I got your text. If we are going to do this secret peternity test, we need to do it now. Did you talk to your friend?", he asked.

"Yeah, but first we need that court order", I said.

"I can have it for you in two days. Have her do the test now", he said.

"Thanks so much Danny", I said.

"Hey man, I think we all know he did something to mess with those results. I can't wait to prove that he did", he said.

"Me too", I said.

I hung up with Danny and called Sarah.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey Sarah, I was calling to ask if there is any way we can do this test today? I know you have a date with Jon but", she stopped me.

"I can do it. A friend of mine works at a small clinic and she has what I need. I can be at yours in twenty", she said.

"Sounds good", I said.

I hung up and stood. Going over to the kids and Chris.

"We gotta go guys. Sarah is coming by and she is gonna check up on the twins", I said.

"But I thought", I smiled at Chris.

"We have great friends", I said.

We got in the car and went home. I noticed Chris look up at the street signs and then mumble something.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Just trying to remember the way", she said.

I nodded. Getting home, Dean was sitting with Sarah. They were laughing.

"We ready to do this?", Sarah asked.

I nodded. We went inside and she opened the kit. Sitting the twins beside each other.

"Mommy why do we have to do this again?", Thea asked.

Chris looked at me. I bent down in front of Thea.

"It's just a check up, you know Sarah won't hurt you", I said.

Sarah smiled and swabbed Thea's cheek first and then Nathan's cheek.

"I can drop these off on the way to our date. She said I could use her clinic. I'm sorry, I told her what happened and so she said it was ok", Sarah said.

"It's fine", I said.

She nodded and looked at Jon.

"Ready?", she asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath. He glanced at Chris. She sent him a thumbs up and he chuckled.

"Have fun", Chris said.

We waved as they drove off.


	13. Chapter 13-Read You

**_Christina_ -**

I was on my bed watching Joe pack, he was leaving for work.

"So you'll be back Wednesday morning?", I asked.

He nodded.

"You can come with you know", he said.

I noticed him sloppily fold a shirt. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it.

"I'll do this", I said, repacking his suitcase.

He laughed. He went to the closet and grabbed two vests and two black pants.

"Almost forgot my gear", he said.

"So why did you stop playing football?", I asked.

"I guess I wasn't as good as I thought, then Ella came along", he said.

"What are you talking about? I've watched you play Joe, ever since you were little. You are great", I said.

He smiled and sat down, watching as I folded his clothes.

"I'm no good at wrestling either", he mumbled.

"I can't give my opinion on that, but I'm pretty sure you are good at it. Your dad and brother were wrestlers, it's genetic", I said.

He laughed, but the look on his face said different. He was serious about thinking he was no good.

"Why do you think that?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"I might not remember much, but I do remember your expressions. I've always been able to read you Anoa'i", I said.

I stopped, that felt familiar too. I looked at him quickly.

"That was familiar, wasn't it", he said.

I nodded.

"I could always read you too, Anoa'i", he said with a smile.

"How do you think it's going with Jon and Sarah?", I asked.

He laughed.

"What?", I asked.

"Just picturing it is all. Jon's probably being super awkward right now, fumbling with his words, and tripping over his own feet", he said.

"You're so mean to him, he's your friend", I said.

"Sweetheart if you knew him, you would be laughing too", he said.

"So he and I connected right away?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, he's very protective of us, like we are of him. He's been there for the twins since the day they were born", he said.

I nodded and finished up his suitcase.

"Joe, are we gonna talk about Jason taking the twins next weekend?", I asked.

I heard him groan.

"What happened? I need to know Joe. Why do you hate him so much? How is it possible that the twins are his?", I asked.

"They're not his", he said, his voice rising a little.

"Then talk to me. I might not remember what went down, but that doesn't mean it's ok to keep me out of the loop, please Joe", I said.

"Fine, you got engaged and wanted to move back here. Cora was moving here with Colby full time and well you came down with her. We didn't plan on running into each other and you started your business here thanks to your dad. Jason was going back and forth from Seattle to Pensacola, finally he got accepted to go to Africa and he took it. You had to choose between him and I. Can you guess who you chose?", he said.

I zipped up his suitcase.

"Anyway, you two slept together around the same time you and I slept together, but we all know those twins are mine", he said.

"What I don't understand is, my doctors told me I couldn't get pregnant. Well, that my chances were slim", I said.

"His mom made you take hormones", he said.

"What?", I asked shocked.

"Yeah and to make him happy, you did it", he said.

I looked at him.

"That's why you call Carter our miracle baby", I said.

He nodded and kissed my shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

"I just need to drop these off with my friend and then we could go", Sarah said.

"Yeah", I said.

She gave me directions on where to go. Getting to the small clinic, she got off and went inside. She came back out a few minutes later.

"Ok, so where we going?", she asked.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go to this diner on main st", I said nervous.

I kept having to wipe the palms of my hands on my jeans.

"Sounds nice", she smiled.

I nodded and drove. Getting to the diner, I went around the car, almost tripping and falling.

"Fuck", I mumbled, regaining my balance.

I opened her door and she got out.

"Are you ok? I thought I saw you almost fall", she said.

"Oh, what, no", I said quickly.

I shut her door and we walked into the diner. My palms were sweaty.

"So you're a wrestler, like Joe?", she asked.

"Huh, yeah, I wrestle", I said.

I tapped my finger on the table. I didn't know what to say, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"So did you always want to be a nurse?", I asked.

"Yeah I love it and you. Did you always want to be a wrestler?", she asked.

"Since I was a kid", I said.

She giggled.

"What?", I asked.

"Chris told me you would be nervous. I just didn't think it would be true, you seem so in control and relaxed when I see you on tv and when you do interviews", she said with a smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm fucking this up right? I told Chris not to set me up", I said.

She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"You're fine", she said.

"How long have you lived in Pensacola?", I asked her.

"Five years now", she said.

I nodded.

"I actually live in Las Vegas, but I stay with Joe and Chris from time to time. They're like my family, so I like spending time with them and now that Chris is, well not herself, I feel like I should be around more, just to help Joe out", I said.

"You're a good friend, then you sticking around is good news for me right", she said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess so", I nodded.

She smiled and looked down at her menu.

"Have you eaten here before?", she asked.

"Yeah, the hamburgers are pretty good here", I said.

"Sounds good, I'll probably get that", she said.

"I like a girl who can eat", I said.

She blushed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Chris was braiding Thea's hair. Nathan had fallen asleep beside her and Ella was holding Carter. We had decided to have a Netflix movie night before I left in the morning.

"Ok, all done", Chris said.

"Thank you mommy", Thea said.

Thea went to join Ella in the pile of blankets on the floor. I handed them popcorn and we had ordered pizza. I sat beside Chris and handed two slices of pineapple pizza.

"Thanks", she said.

I put my arm over her shoulder and she froze. I moved my arm away.

"Sorry", I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to it yet", she said.

I nodded.

"Put your arm back Joe", she said.

I looked at her.

"Put your arm back", she demanded.

I nodded and did as she said. She shifted closer to me and ate. We saw lights flash in the window.

"Jon's home", I said.

A few minutes later the door opened and he walked in. He kissed the top of Chris's head.

"I hope that means you liked her", she said.

"I did", he said with a smile.

He sat down in the armchair next to us.

"How many times did you fall?", I asked laughing.

Dean glared at me.

"Come on man, I know you", I said.

Chris elbowed me in the ribs.

"If you need to know, only once", he said, taking his jacket off.

Chris giggled.

"You packed already?", he asked.

"Chris helped", I said.

"You ready to be without your Tarzan for a couple of days?", Dean asked her.

She looked at me.

"Um", she didn't know what to say to that.

"My mom and yours will be here to take the kids to school and help out. Just till you get use to things again", I said to her. Changing the subject.

She nodded.

"Maybe I might remember something while you're gone", she said, taking a bite of pizza.

"Hope so", I said.

"Why don't you come to Raw doll face? You'd love it and you get a close look at what we do", Dean said.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea just yet. I want to get use to things here first", she said.

"You are coming to Fastlane though, right?", Dean asked, looking between Chris and I.

"I haven't been invited", she said.

Dean glared at me.

"I was going to ask, relax", I said to him.

Dean watched me.

"Well, I'm waiting", he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chris.

"I would love it if you went to Fastlane to support me. It would mean the world to me", I said.

"When is it because I might be busy", she said.

Dean and I laughed.

"Busy doing what exactly?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"It's on Sunday", I said.

She thought about it.

"I guess I could go", she said.

"Well thanks", I said.

I kissed the side of her head.

"I need you there", I whispered.

She turned to look at me. I leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm thirsty", she said, pulling away and getting up.

"Ok", I said, ignoring the fact that she just left my kiss in midair.

She walked into the kitchen and Dean patted my knee.

"Give her time", he said.

I nodded. He stood and went into the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I grabbed a soda and opened it, taking a big drink. I mentally slapped myself for pulling away from him. He was my husband, if he wanted to kiss me he should be able to, right? I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and Jon leaned against the counter.

"He really does need you there", he said.

"Is this Fastlane really that important?", I asked.

He took his phone out and played a YouTube video for me.

"What is this?", I asked.

"It's Roman Reigns winning the Royal Rumble", he said.

I watched it, I smiled when they said he won. Then I heard the boos, my heart broke for him. These people might have not been able to read him like I could, but I saw it. The hurt and sadness in his eyes. The fake smile was for show. Jon put his phone away.

"I hated hearing those boos. He didn't deserve that", Jon said.

"That's the one I missed right?", I asked.

He nodded.

"How, how was he when you saw him alone?", I asked.

"He cried. Apart of it was because of the boos, but I think it was more because you weren't there with him", he said.

"So this Fastlane is important", I said.

He nodded.


	14. Chapter 14-Overwhelmed

**_Christina_ -**

I was backstage with the kids. Nathan was going crazy about being backstage. Cora was holding onto her daughter Macy and Charlie was giggling with Thea. Ella held onto Carter.

"So this is what it's like back here?", I asked Cora.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad you came", she said.

"I had too", I said.

We saw Sarah walk over to us.

"I see Jon invited you. Does this mean things are going good between you and block head?", Cora asked her.

We laughed.

"Yes things are good. He talks a little more now", Sarah said.

Two short men came over to us and smiled.

"Hey Noble", Cora said.

"Hey, the boss wants to see you ladies", he said, accent thick.

They both looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Christina", I said, shaking their hands.

They smiled and introduced themselves.

"We know each other already don't we", I said, feeling embarassed.

"It's ok, we heard what happened", Joey said smiling.

We followed them through the halls and I walked behind everyone. Feeling a little out of place. Cora was talking to Sarah about the show, making me feel even more out of the loop. Ella came over to me and took a hold of my arm, she walked beside me.

"It's a lot to take in, I know", she said with a smile.

"Did I like coming to these shows?", I asked her.

"Yeah, you got into it. Probably more than Nathan", she said giggling.

Getting to a room, we walked in. A woman came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh um, hello", I said.

She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just, we missed you around here", she said.

"Steph, you're scarying her honey", the man said coming over to her.

"Sorry", she said to me.

"It's ok, a lot of people here have been doing it", I said.

"I'm Paul and this is Stephanie, my wife", he said.

"It's nice to meet you both, again", I said.

They laughed.

"Your seats are ready whenever you are, we just wanted to see how you were", Paul said.

"I'm good, getting back into my routine and trying to remember", I said.

They nodded and smiled. It felt weird, yet familiar talking to them. A knock at the door pulled Paul away and I heard him sigh.

"Not now ok", I heard him say.

"I heard they were here and I want to see them, they are my kids", I knew that voice.

"Jason?", I asked.

Paul looked at me and then opened the door wider. Jason smiled and walked in. He hugged me, that hug felt wrong? He pulled away and then smiled at the twins. Nathan was behind Ella and Thea behind Sarah.

"Hi kids, I'm Jason", I tried to stop him.

"Wait, Jason don't", I said.

"I'm your dad", he said.

"No you're not, you're a liar", Nathan yelled and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not lying ask your mommy. Isn't that right baby? I'm their father, tell them", he said to me.

I didn't know what to do. I needed Joe, I wanted Joe. I bit my lip and started feeling overwhelmed with everyone looking at me.

"Tell them, I'm their father", he said, placing his hands on my arms.

My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Let her go", I turned to see Joe in the doorway.

I could see the anger in his eyes, if looks could kill. He took a step in, I noticed Jon behind him, same look. Colby stepped between Joe and Jason.

"I just came to see my twins and I see you haven't told them yet. Have you?", he said with a smirk.

He gestured to the twins.

"Go on tell them", he said to Joe.

"Not here, not now. Get the hell away from my family", Joe growled.

I was frozen in place, this was all to much for me. Especially not being able to remember how this all went down. Joe might have told me, but I still didn't understand it.

"Just go Jason, please", I begged.

He looked at me, his hand on my cheek and his thumb rubbing my cheek gently.

"Ok gorgeous", he said.

He kissed my other cheek. Joe took a step and Colby held him back.

"Calm down", Colby whispered to him.

Jason left the room. Joe looked at me, hurt. I looked down, I didn't know what to say or do. Jon came over to me and rubbed my back.

"You ok kid?", he asked.

"I don't know, I need some air", I said leaving the room.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I was going to follow her after she left the room. Colby stopped me.

"Let her go, she is safe here. Everyone knows her", he said.

"But she doesn't know them", I said.

"She hasn't remembered anything?", Stephanie asked.

"No, but when she says or does things, she says they feel familiar. Like picturing an image in her head but it's blurry", I said.

They all looked sad and I know they wanted to help, but there was nothing anyone could do but wait.

"We just gotta take things slow", I sighed.

"Well you know that if you need anything, we have your back and best interest at heart", Stephanie said.

"I know, thank you", I said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I kept walking and walking, going down different halls. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to leave that room. I finally stopped and brushed my hair back.

"Chris, you ok?", I looked up to see Jon and Josh.

I felt relieved to see someone I actually knew and I hugged them.

"Hey it's ok, what's wrong?", Jon asked.

I pulled away, I haven't seen them since high school. Seeing them now felt weird.

"Everything", I said.

"Hey, we know this could be tough I mean, one minute everything is fine and the next well", Josh said.

"I know Joe wants me to remember being with him, but I can't and it kills me. Then this whole thing with Jason. I lost my memory at the worst possible time and I don't know what to do", I cried.

"Do you, do you still love Jason?", Josh asked.

Jon shoved him and Josh shrugged.

"I know this is wrong to say, but yes, a little part of me still does", I said.

They both nodded.

"You said it yourself, you don't remember what happened. So you having feelings for Jason is normal because that is what you do remember", Jon said.

"Do you love Joe?", Josh asked.

They both looked at me.

"I've always loved him, you both know that. I might be pissed at him for what he did, but I also understand why he did it", I said.

They smiled.

"You both can relax, I don't plan on cheating on Joe. My life right now is complicated enough", I said.

They both laughed.

"I guess I should go back", I said.

"Need help getting around?", Jon asked.

"Please", I smiled.

Jon put his arm over my shoulder and Josh put his arm around my waist.

"Like old times huh", Josh said.

I laughed. They took me to a locker room. Joe was dressed in his gear and pacing the room. He looked over when Jon cleared his throat.

"I see you're in good company huh", Joe said with a smile.

"Yeah", I said, hugging myself.

"We had a good talk", Jon said.

Joe raised a brow and nodded.

"Well we have to go get ready for tonight. See you out there", Josh said.

"Bye, thanks guys", I said.

They smiled and nodded.

"Everything ok baby girl?", Joe asked sweetly.

I bit my lip.

"You were crying, talk to me baby", he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Promise you won't get mad", I said my voice low.

He looked into my eyes.

"You still love him, don't you?", he asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it", I cried.

He took a step back from me and looked around the room. His eyes watery.

"I can't be mad at you for feeling that way. The last thing you remember is being in love with him and me, well what you feel for me", he exhaled. He was trying to hold in his tears.

"I love you too Joe. I have always loved you, but I just don't remember being married to you or how I made my choice to be with you. Do you know what it was because I don't", I said.

"Because you have always loved me. Because I know you better than anyone, better than him", he said, his tears finally falling.

I wiped my tears.

"I would always choose you", I said.

Something deep down told me to say that because it was true. No matter what, something told me it was always going to be Joe. He smiled and wiped his cheeks.

"What do you want Chris? Do you want me?", he asked.

"You know I do. This is just hard for me, I don't know what he did but it must have been something we both didn't like, right?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I should find my seat", I said.

"I'll get someone to walk you", he said.

We walked out into the hall. Joe called out to some guy named Randy.

"Hey Chris, it's good to see you again", this Randy guy said.

"Oh, you too", I said.

"I know you don't remember me, this is Kim my wife", he said.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're doing better", Kim said hugging me.

"Thanks", I said.

"Hey Kim, mind showing Chris to her seat? I know you're sitting in the same section right", Joe said.

"Yes, I'll be happy to show her", Kim said.

I looked at Joe, he smiled.

"We'll give you two a moment", Randy said, pulling Kim with him.

I hesitated before hugging him. He kissed the side of my head.

"Be careful", I whispered.

"Always am", he said.

I pulled away and then tip toed up to reach his lips. I left a small kiss on his lips.

"I needed that", he whispered.

I turned and Kim took my arm. We walked towards our seats.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I sighed, my lips still tingled from her kiss.

"Everything ok with you two?", Randy asked.

"Oh yeah, she's just frustrated that she can't remember", I said.

"And you? I mean I'm pretty sure you're feeling the same way", he said.

"I just miss my wife and I want to help her, but there is nothing I can do and it pisses me off you know", I said.

"Yeah, I would feel the same way", Randy said.

I sighed.

"If ever you want to talk or just let out your frustrations, call me. Hell call anyone, you know we are all here for you", he said.

"I know, thanks", I said.


	15. Chapter 15-I Need You

**_Christina_ -**

It's been two weeks and not one thing has jogged my memory. I couldn't sleep and I hadn't gone back to work yet. I wanted to get to know the kids a little more and to memorize their routines. Ella had cheerleading practice, the twins had soccer, and Carter was going to be tagging along. This was going to be the first thing I do alone, without Joe, my parents, or his. I was hoping I wasn't going to screw this up, these were my kids after all. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand, three in the morning. I got up and went downstairs, the kitchen light was on and Joe wasn't on the couch. I walked into the kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either", I said.

Joe looked up and smiled, he was eating cereal.

"Couch isn't comfortable", he said.

"I told you that you could come upstairs", I said.

I grabbed a bowl and sat down, he handed me the cereal.

"I know, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable having me in our bed", he said.

"It's been two weeks and I've already seen you naked three times, I think its ok to sleep in bed with me", I said.

He laughed.

"So why couldn't you sleep?", he asked.

"Nervous I guess. This is gonna be the first week I do things alone, no one to help me", I said.

"You'll be ok and if you need help call my mom or yours. That's what grandmas are for", he said.

I laughed.

"It's nice to see you smile again my love", he said.

I looked down at my bowl.

"Can I ask you something? I've been trying to remember and hold off on asking, but I can't take it anymore", I said.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Can you tell me about when the twins were born?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Sure. Well when we found out it was twins, we couldn't believe it you know, two babies. Anyway the doctor had warned us that Thea was small, even if you would have carried them to full term, she would have been too small. He said this usually happened with twins. They had to do a c section on you, Nathan came first, he weighed six ounces. I counted all his little fingers and toes. When Thea came next, she, she stopped breathing. They wouldn't let me see her. I asked and asked but they ignored me then I heard someone say she was breathing again. I swear my heart dropped, they placed her in an incubator and hooked her up to help her breath", he said.

"What did I do?", I asked.

"You kept asking to see her. All you wanted to do was see our baby girl", he said.

He reached over and took my hand. It wrapped around mine and he squeezed it. It was warm, that was something I did remember, his hand was always warm.

"I couldn't tell you what happened to Thea. I didn't want to upset you but when I did tell you, you handled it like a champ", he said.

I smiled.

"What about Carter?", I asked.

His smile grew and he licked his lips.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you had a lot of fun creating him", I said.

"Oh sweetheart you did too, a lot of fun", he smirked.

I pulled my hand away from his.

"That's weird, mostly because I don't remember it", I said.

"He was actually made in this kitchen. On that counter over there", he said, pointing towards the counter.

I felt my cheeks warm.

"You're blushing", he pointed out.

I continued eating.

"What time do you and Jon leave tomorrow?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Five, I'll be gone before you wake", he said.

He finished his cereal and so did I. He turned off the kitchen light and went back over to the couch, I rolled my eyes and went over to him, taking his hand and pulling him to stand.

"Baby girl", he said.

"Maybe I need you in our bed. Maybe that's why I can't sleep, I might have forgotten us but my body hasn't", I said.

"Ok, after you dear", he said.

He followed me and getting to our room, I laid on my side. He hesitated before getting under the covers. We were both on our backs looking up at the ceiling. My heart was pounding fast, he and I haven't been in the same bed since we were teenagers, at least in my mind. I shut my eyes, the worst he could do is push me away. I opened my eyes and shifted closer to him, I turned and lifted his arm, he watched me carefully. I wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest, placing my arm around his waist. He relaxed and I heard him exhale slowly. His arm squeezed me gently.

"I hope this is ok?", I asked.

"It's perfect my love", he whispered.

"This feels familiar", I said.

I felt his hand rub my back.

"It does", he said.

* * *

 ** _Colby_ -**

Cora and I had gotten into a fight about an NXT diva named Zahra. I was helping to train her and Cora didn't like that very much. Fans were saying I was cheating and it didn't help my situation with Cora when Zahra texted me about meeting up soon. Jon texted if I was ready to go to catch our flight. I wasn't leaving my house like this. I went up to our room and kissed Cora.

"Colby? What, what are you doing?", she asked, still asleep.

"I'm leaving babe, I just wanted to say bye", I whispered.

"Have a safe flight", she said.

"I love you, I want you to remember that. You are the only woman I have ever loved", I said.

She sighed.

"I love you too", she whispered.

"Hey", I said.

She looked at me.

"I'm not gonna train her anymore. I had time to think about it and you're right. If I was in your position and you were training some guy, I would flip. I don't want another man touching my wife, I get it Cora, now please forgive me", I said.

"That's apart of the problem. The other part is the fact that you didn't even ask how I would feel about it, you get mad if I don't include you in what kind of shampoo we should buy", she said.

"I know babe", I nodded.

I took her hands and kissed them.

"Forgive me?", I asked.

"I always do", she said.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned as I deepened the kiss, my hand dipped into her pajama shorts.

"Tell me you love me", I whispered against her lips.

She arched her back as my fingers moved in and out.

"I, oh Colby, love you", she said panting.

"I love you Cora, I'm yours and only yours", I whispered.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Renee had done some damn interview and said she and I were dating, not true. We had a few nights together but nothing more and she knew that. Sarah didn't, I had tried calling and texting, no answer.

"Why would Renee just up and say you and her were dating?", Joe asked.

"Before Sarah, Renee and I usually would go out for drinks after shows and well one thing would lead to another, but I didn't think she was in love with me", I said making a face.

"Do you love her?", he asked.

"Dude, no", I said.

"I still don't understand why she would just go ahead and say that without even talking to you", he said.

I leaned my head back in my seat.

"She saw me with Sarah at Fastlane", I said.

"Have you been with Renee since dating Sarah?", he asked.

"No, I like Sarah and I have never felt this way Ro, she's different", I said.

He smiled.

"What's with that smile?", I asked.

"I was smiling because you were smiling. Brother you had this huge smile on your face", he said.

"Well, you won't see it anymore. Sarah won't even talk to me", I said slouching.

"We can take care of that", he said making a uturn.

"Dude what are you doing? Colby's house is that way", I said.

"I know", he said nodding.

"Shit, you're gonna murder me aren't you? Ok look, I was the one who took the last piece of cake but I didn't know you were saving it man", I confessed.

"You blamed that on Nathan", he said.

"Well we shared it", I said.

He chuckled.

"Relax will you, Chris would kill me if I hurt you but on the other hand she barely remembers you so maybe I could get away with it", he said nodding.

"Asshole", I mumbled.

He laughed.

"So where are we really going?", I asked, looking around.

"Sarah's place", he said.

I quickly looked at him.

"Dude, she doesn't want to see me", I said.

"You are going to fix this, trust me", he said.

I sighed. He parked and leaned back.

"Go on now", he said.

I looked at her apartment building and got out of the car. I bent down towards the window.

"You know it's like five thirty in the morning right", I said.

He nodded and shrugged.

"Now go", he said.

I turned and walked over to her stairs. Going up and finding her door, I knocked lightly. No answer. I thought about just turning around and telling Joe she didn't answer, but that would only make him get off the car and come and knock himself. I knocked a little harder this time, the curtains on her window moved and she appeared. I heard the locks turn and the door opened wide.

"Is everything ok? Is Chris ok?", she asked worried.

"Oh yeah, she's fine", I said.

"Why are you here so early then?", she asked.

"You won't answer my calls or texts. I thought maybe you were mad at me and I wanted to explain myself before leaving for work", I said.

"This couldn't wait till you got back?", she asked.

"No, I need you to know that nothing is going on between Renee and I. She lied about everything, I mean there might have been a few nights we shared but that was all. It was only that, I promise", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"She said you two were in love", she said.

"That's not true, at least on my part. Believe me, Christina wouldn't have set us up if I was seeing someone, you know Chris", I said.

She uncrossed her arms.

"How can I believe you? We barely know each other", she said.

"Because I've never done this, I've never gone to a girlfriend's apartment at five thirty in the morning to ask her to forgive me", I said.

"Girlfriend?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"What do you say Sarah? Give me one more chance?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you", I said happily.

I took a step into her apartment and pulled her close, kissing her. She was caught off guard but then I felt her kiss me back. I pulled away slowly.

"I have to catch a flight but when I get back I'm taking you out", I said.

"Ok", she smiled.

I kissed her one last time and said goodbye. Getting back to the car, I sighed. Roman turned the car back on.

"All good?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Christina said that would work", he said.

I looked at him.

"I talk to my wife, she gave me advice on how I could help", he said.

"Did she remember something?", I asked.

"No. She noticed you a little down and I told her what happened, she told me that I should take you to talk to her. That's the only way to fix things, talking", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Let's go get Colby", he said.


	16. Chapter 16-On My Own

_**Christina-**_

The kids were eating breakfast and getting ready for school. I got Carter ready since he was going with me on these drop offs. Getting in the car, Ella buckled in Carter.

"Ok let's go", I said.

"Don't forget I have cheerleading practice after school, so you don't need to pick me up till five", Ella said.

"Got it", I nodded.

"The twins have practice today too", she said.

"I know, at four thirty", I said.

She nodded.

"You're gonna do ok today mom", she smiled.

"Hope so", I mumbled.

I dropped off Ella and she smiled at me.

"If you need any help, just call grandma, either one", she said.

"I have them set on speed dial. Have a good day", I said.

I drove to the twins schools next. Pretty easy so far, but then again I went to these schools so it wasn't hard to find my way to them.

"Have a good day", I said to the twins.

"Bye mommy", Thea said.

Nathan didn't get off.

"You ok Nate?", I asked.

"Promise you will be here when we get out of school?", he asked worried.

Ever since I came back home, he always asked that before leaving to school. He was afraid I would be gone.

"I promise", I said.

He smiled and nodded. I watched them till I couldn't see them anymore. I drove down a street and then stopped. Where the hell was Joe's house.

"Crap", I said.

"Crap, crap, crap", Carter repeated.

"No, don't repeat that", I said.

He laughed and kept saying it.

"Joe's gonna kill me", I said.

I sighed and looked at the street signs. I bit my lip, trying to remember.

"Carter, you wouldn't happen to know the way home, would you?", I asked, desperate.

"Crap, crap, crap", he said, I sighed.

I grabbed my phone and looked at my contacts. If I called Jon or Colby, they would tell Joe. If I called Cora she would just gloat that she was right and that I wasn't ready to do this. I didn't want to disappoint Joe. Tears welled up in my eyes before they finally fell.

"Mommy", Carter said.

I wiped my tears.

"We could do this. Maybe if we just drove around a little", I mumbled.

After driving around a while, I pulled over.

"I can't believe I forgot the street names", I mumbled.

My phone dinged and I looked at it. Message from Joe. I opened it.

Joe: _ **"Good morning my love, I miss you. Hope everything is ok at home. If you need anything, call me, I'm here."**_

I sighed, I went through every message he ever sent me. It was routine, there was a message for every day he was gone on the road. I smiled reading them. My thumb hovered over the green call button. No I was going to do this, nothing would stop me from doing this. My car turned off.

"No, no, no, please not today", I begged.

"The car died mommy", Carter said.

"I see that Carter", I said sighing.

I grabbed my phone and called the only person I hoped wouldn't put me down for this.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hi, Jason", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I was at the gym with Dean. Keeping my phone beside me just in case Christina called. So far nothing. I saw Seth run in and look around, he saw me and ran over.

"Hey", I said.

"Um", he swallowed.

I stopped and placed the weight down. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"What?", I asked.

Dean came over and watched.

"Chris, she called Jason for help", he said.

Dean looked at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Cora called and said she saw them together at a coffee shop talking. She went over and asked what was going on, Chris told her she called him for help and that her car was being looked at so they decided to grab a coffee and talk. She asked her why she didn't just call her or anyone else but Jason, Chris didn't answer", Seth said.

My emotions were a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness. I sighed.

"There is nothing you can do right now Joe. Just let it go for now", Dean said.

"How am I suppose to let it go? My wife is basically out on a date with her evil ex", I snapped.

"Cora's watching them", Seth said.

"And how does that help me Colby?", I asked.

I threw my towel down and sat down on the bench.

"He's gonna worm his way back into her life, I just know it. She still loves him and I can't blame her for it, he is all she remembers", I said looking down.

"Not true", Dean said.

"How?", I asked.

"Dean's right, she remembers you too. Yes you both hit a rough patch, but before that you were her first love, make her remember that", Seth said.

"Don't wait for her to remember what she lost man, fill it in for her", Dean said.

"Did you ever tell her about going to Jesse's wedding?", Seth asked.

I looked up at him.

"How did you know I was there?", I asked.

"You spoke to a friend of mine. I chased after you, hoping to convince you to go in and see Chris, but you were long gone", he said.

"I never told Chris", I said.

"Then tell her now man", Dean said excited.

I nodded.

* * *

 _ **Christina-**_

"I'm so glad you called Chris", Jason said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I called you because I know you wouldn't gloat", I said.

"Gloat, sweetheart why would I? Why would anyone?", he asked.

"My family thinks I can't do this. I just want to back to my routine, I guess they were right", I said.

"Why didn't you call Joe?", he asked.

"I didn't want to disappoint him. He has so much faith in me and I failed", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm proud of you", he said.

"Why? You shouldn't be", I said.

"You forgave Joe, you know for cheating and all", he said.

I looked at him confused.

"Oh, he didn't tell you that? Did he", he said.

"Joe wouldn't", I said.

"I work for his company. I'm on vacation right now, but um a diva by the name of Eva Marie, red hair. Anyway she came in to have her shoulder checked out and well she sort of has a big mouth and spilled the details", he said.

I looked down at Carter.

"She said he would call her baby girl while he was, you know. I don't want to say the word in front of your son", he said.

I kissed the top of Carter's head.

"When she asked him about you, he said he doesn't care. That what happens between he and Eva stays between them. Probably because she's married too", he said, shaking his head.

"Thank you for tell me", I said.

"I thought you should know, you don't deserve to be lied to Chris. Especially not in your condition", he said, reaching over and taking my hand.

He squeezed it.

"Ok enough", Cora came over and slapped the back of his hand and he let go of mine.

"Cora", I gasped.

"No, don't Cora me. Come on, I'm taking you to mom's house", she said.

"Sorry Jason", I said.

"It's ok. I understand and as soon as they finish your car, I'll have it taken to your house", he said.

"It's ok, I'm sure someone will give me a ride to pick it up", I said.

"Chris, let me do this for you. It's ok", he said smiling.

"Thanks", I said.

He tried to hug me, but Cora got in his way.

"No", she said to him.

She grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the coffee shop. Getting to her car I strapped Carter into Macy's car seat. Getting into the passenger side.

"What the hell Chris? Why would you call him and not us?", she asked shouting.

"Don't yell in front of Carter", I said calmly.

"Christina", she said loud.

"I tried I did, but I forgot where Joe lives. I didn't want to disappoint him and you would have gloated if I called", I said.

"So you call that asshole", she said.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of Carter", I said.

Cora drove in silence. Once at our mom's house, she stopped me before I got off.

"Joe knows you called Jason", she said.

"Why would you tell him? You're my sister, you're suppose to have my back", I yelled.

"I had too, he needs to know so he could tell Jason to stay away", she said.

"You always took Joe's side. Always, even when he wasn't in my life anymore and it's not up to Joe. If I want to talk to Jason or see him, then I can. This is my life, so stay out of it", I yelled.

"You're hurting Joe", she said.

"Me? I'm hurting him? Really?", I laughed.

I shook my head.

"You know what forget it, thanks for the ride", I said.

I took Carter out of the car seat and slammed the car door. Carter's bottom lip trembled. I held him close.

"I'm sorry Carter, I'm sorry", I said.

I walked into my mom's house and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when I walked in.

"Hey", she said.

"Are you gonna yell at me too?", I asked.

I put Carter down and he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi baby", she said.

She looked at me.

"I'm not gonna yell", she said.

"I just didn't want to disappoint anyone. I wanted to get something right for a change", I said.

"I know", she nodded.

"My cars in the shop. Can I borrow yours to pick up Ella and the twins?", I asked.

She made a face.

"Patricia is gonna pick them up and take the twins to soccer and then Summer is gonna pick up Ella. Matt will pick up your car with Sika", she said.

"Looks like everyone did lose faith in me, I was right", I said standing.

"No Chris, we didn't", she said.

"Just forget it, come on Carter. Let's wait till someone takes us home, God knows I can't", I said.

Carter looked up at me and we went to my old room. He climbed onto my bed and watched me.

"I'm sorry", I said to him.

"Don't cry mommy", he said.

Joe tried to call but I didn't answer. I didn't feel like getting yelled at or get asked billions of questions.


	17. Chapter 17-Everyone Needs Help

**_Christina_ -**

I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and Nathan was on the bed, trying to peek over the covers at me.

"Hi mommy", he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. The car stopped working", I said, wiping my eyes.

"I know aunt Summer told me", he said.

I nodded and sat up. Carter wasn't beside me and I looked around the room.

"Where's Carter?", I asked.

"In the living room with everybody", he said.

I nodded and stood. I made my way to the living room. I stopped when I heard them mention me.

"She's not ready to be left alone with the kids", my mom said.

"I told you all she wasn't ready. I told you but no one listened to me", Cora said.

"Let's all calm down ok. You're all acting like she forgot the kids at the mall or something, the only thing she did wrong was call Jason for help", Sika said.

"We know why. She thinks we have no faith in her, if Joe believes she can do this then we should as well", my dad said.

"I think we should just wait for Joe, see what he says", my mom said.

"Maybe she should just stay here with the kids, it's clear she can't do this without us", Cora said.

"I think we should give her another chance. She's a grown woman and we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do", Sika was cut off by my mom.

"No, Cora is right. She needs to stay here, at least till Joe comes home", my mom said.

I went back to my room, Nathan followed.

"I'm not a good mom", I mumbled to myself.

"You're the best mom, mommy", he said, jumping on my bed.

I smiled at him. My phone started ringing. I picked it up and Joe's name flashed on the screen. I sighed but didn't answer.

"I'll be right back mommy", he said.

I nodded and he ran out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with Thea, Ella, and Carter.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you guys up. My first day alone and I messed up, record time", I said.

"You didn't mess up. So what you forgot where we lived, big deal, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try again", Ella said.

"I know, but grandma thinks it would be better if we stayed here till your dad comes home.", I said.

"What do you think? No, what do you want to do mom? We are your kids too and you always taught me that in a relationship your voice matters just as much as dad's voice", Ella said.

I was about to say something, but Cora walked in, arms crossed over her chest.

"Jason's here", she said, rolling her eyes.

I stood.

"If you guys have homework, please do it", I said.

They all nodded. Carter followed after them and they went into the kitchen. My parents and Joe's watched me.

"Am I allowed to go outside? I promise not to forget my way back in", I said.

"Chris", my mom said.

"I'm just going to tell him thank you", I said.

They nodded and I walked out. Jason was leaning against my car, he smiled.

"So I see you're grounded", he said.

I laughed.

"Thanks for getting it fixed and bringing it here. They don't want to let me out of their sight", I said.

"Look at it this way, they just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt", he said.

"I know", I nodded.

"Well I won't be here tomorrow, so I won't be able to rescue you if you get stuck again", he said.

"That won't be a problem, they have officially taken over. They won't let me near a car", I said.

"You're kidding me, right?", he asked.

I laughed.

"No, I wish I was", I said.

"Well I have to go, work and all", he said.

I nodded.

"Thanks again Jason", I said.

"Hey maybe next weekend, I can take you and the kids out. Maybe go to Disney world or something", he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said.

"Right, the husband", he said nodding.

I nodded.

"Well either way I'll see you next weekend. I want to spend time with our twins, because they are mine and I have a right to see them", he said.

"And I won't take the right from you", I said.

He nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you", he said, getting in his car.

I waved as he drove off. I walked back into the house and everyone went quiet. They all smiled at me.

"So we were thinking", my mom said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"I will take the kids to school and Patricia is picking Ella up from cheerleading. Sika will pick up the twins and take them to soccer, then your dad will pick them up", she said.

"Who's gonna watch Carter?", I asked.

They all looked confused.

"You all think I'm incapable of taking my kids to school and picking them up, it's obvious I can't watch Carter either", I said.

"Chris, it's not that", I stopped my mom.

"I forgot the name of the streets, I panicked. I wanted to prove to all of you that I could do it, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially Joe", I said.

"We know Chris, but let's just wait till Joe comes home to figure out what to do", my mom said.

"I don't need Joe", I shouted.

"You don't love him anymore?", Cora asked.

"I don't remember that life, I want to, I do but I don't. Whatever I felt is gone", I said.

"What's going on?", Ella asked, coming into the living room.

I took a deep breath. Ella came to stand beside me.

"We're going home", Ella said.

"Sweetheart", she stopped my mom.

"Grandma, I'm sorry but you aren't my mom and right now I don't think it's a good idea that we stay here. We are going home, and our mom will be taking us to school, she can do it, I know she can", Ella said.

Ella looked at me.

"I'm gonna go tell the twins to get their things so we can go home", she said.

I nodded. She left the room.

"I guess you'll be taking the kids tomorrow?", Sika asked.

"Yeah", I said.

He nodded and stood, he came over to me and hugged me.

"If you need any help at all, call, everyone needs help", he whispered to me.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I tried calling again, nothing. I didn't want to leave a voicemail, my worry was turning into anger. I got a text from my sister telling me the kids were ok and that they were heading home. After the show I called the house.

"Hello", Christina answered sleepy.

"Hey babe, sorry I woke you", I said.

"Who's this?", she asked.

I sighed, I forgot.

"It's Joe babe", I said.

"Oh, sorry. It was just weird that you called the house", she said yawning.

"Well you didn't answer your phone", I said.

"Hold on", she said.

I heard shuffling.

"Battery died", she said.

"I've been trying to call since morning", I said, my voice rising a little.

"Please don't yell at me. I've already been scolded enough, I don't need it from you as well", she said.

"Chris, why didn't you just call me?", I asked.

Silence.

"Christina Anoa'i, answer me", I said.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, I forgot where you lived and I panicked", she said.

"Where we live, **WE** ", I corrected.

"I'm sorry, I really am trying", she sounded sad.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"I know baby, I know", I said.

"I have to get to bed. I need to wake up early to make breakfast for the kids and then take them to school", she said.

"Ok goo", before I could finish, she hung up.

I sighed.

"Night", I finished.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I couldn't sleep. I got up and went downstairs, I grabbed a bowl and some cereal, pouring milk. I sat down and grabbed my phone, turning it on and reading all of the texts from Joe. I set my phone down and grabbed a notebook. I wrote down the name of the street we lived on. Writing down the kids birthdays and ages. Joe's wrestling name, along with Jon and Colby's names. I turned the page and turned the notebook side ways, I drew a line across the middle of the page.

"I missed ten years", I mumbled.

"Mom?", I turned to see Elle.

She was wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?", I asked.

"No, I had to use the restroom and I saw the light on", she said, coming over to sit across from me.

She turned the notebook.

"Colby discusses wrestling options?", she asked.

"That was one of the last things I remember. When they first asked me what was the last thing, that memory flashed in my mind. Then chopped memories of Jason and Cora, school", I said.

"Jason is your ex fiance? The man that came over to grandma's house?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Do you still love dad?", she asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

"I've always loved him, even when I was mad at him", I said.

"But do you love him now?", she asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

She nodded and turned the notebook back to me.

"When did Jason propose?", she asked.

I placed a tiny mark near the last memory I had. Engaged I wrote under the mark.

"Slowly fill the line in with memories", she said.

I nodded.


	18. Chapter 18-Florida

**_Christina_ -**

Ella had gone back to bed. I sat there and stared at the timeline in front of me. What happened after the engagement? Trying to see past Jason on his knee, holding up the ring. Fuzzy, everything was just fuzzy. I stood and made myself another cup of coffee. Looking at the pictures on the fridge held with magnets. One of Cora and Colby, I sighed.

* * *

 _"So how's NXT treating you?", Jason asked._

 _"Great, the guys are awesome", Colby said._

 _Cora kicked him and he glared at her._

 _"Jason, Cora and I were talking and hopefully by next year I'll have a home for us, but seeing as my schedule has me traveling and I know how close the girls are. If you'd be willing to move to Florida", he said._

 _"What?", both Cora and I said._

 _Colby nodded._ _Jason looked at me._

 _"Is this what you want?", he asked me._

 _"It would be nice to go home, but I can't ask you to leave your family", I said to him._

 _"I'd be willing to for you", he said._

 _"What about Africa?", I asked._

 _"Yeah, they said maybe next time", he sounded disappointed._

 _"I'm sorry", I said, squeezing his hand._

 _"Africa?", Colby asked._

 _"Yes, I signed up for a chance to go there for two years and just basically get more learning experience and of course to help out the families who can't afford the kind of medicines that we have", he said._

 _He kissed my cheek._

 _"So Florida?", Cora asked._

 _"I guess we can try it", he shrugged._

 _I was a little worried. I didn't know how to feel about going back to Florida._

 _"Cora how about you tell Jason a couple of things you like about living there. Chris lets go see the dessert menu", Colby said._

 _I stood and we went towards the front._

 _"Whats up?", he asked._

 _"Jason proposed last night", I said._

 _"What, you said no right?", he asked._

 _"I asked if I could think about it", I said._

 _"Then you moving back to Florida is a good thing", he said._

 _"How?", I asked, looking at the menu._

 _"Joe is what's stopping you from saying yes", he said._

 _I stayed silent, hearing him out._

 _"Maybe seeing him will help you move on or you might get back together", he said._

 _"What if he's married?", I said low._

 _"Then you'll have your answer for Jason", he said._

 _"I don't know if I can do this", I said._

 _"You can. You beat cancer, you're a strong person", he said._

 _"Because of Cora", I said._

 _He nodded._

 _"You'll never know until you try", he said._

 _I looked at him and nodded._

 _"When did you get so smart?", I asked._

 _"What, I've always been this smart. You and Cora just ignore me", he said._

 _I hugged him and we went back to the table._ _I took a deep breath._

 _"I'm in", I said to Cora._

 _"Really? This is gonna be great and mom and dad are going to be so happy to have us back", Cora said excited._

* * *

"Yes, Joe was the reason I came back", I mumbled to myself.

I went over to the notebook and made a little mark, writing down Florida under it. I was excited that I sort of remembered something. I looked at the time, not even realizing it was almost six in the morning. I started on breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I sent a text to Chris like I always did. I was surprised I got a reply back.

Christina _ **:"so glad you texted, something important I need to tell you but I rather do it person"**_

I smiled and hit the call button.

"Hello", she answered.

"Now you have me all excited. What's so important?", I asked.

"Nope, you have to wait", she said.

"Fine. So what are you doing right now?", I asked.

"Carter and I just finished dropping off the twins at school. Now we are going home", she said.

"Did you get lost again?", I asked, laughing softly.

"Not funny and no. I wrote down the address and so I googled directions", she said.

"You'll get the hang of it, I promise", I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"About Jason", she started.

I laid back in bed.

"I'm sorry I called him. I didn't mean to hurt anyone", she said.

"I know my love", I said.

"So you come home tonight or tomorrow morning?", she asked.

"Morning", I answered.

"Am I picking you up or do you have a ride?", she asked.

"My truck's at the airport. I have to drop off Colby before Jon and I go home", I said.

"Ok", she said.

"I miss you", I said.

"Joe", she said softly.

"I know baby. See you tomorrow", I said.

"Ok bye", she said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I heard a noise downstairs, getting up I went to check it out. Jon was coming up the stairs, he looked tired.

"Hey", he said exhausted.

"Hi", I laughed softly.

He went into his room and let himself fall on his bed. I giggled and went downstairs, Joe was sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home", I said.

He turned and smiled.

"Thanks, sorry we woke you babe", he said.

"It's ok. So, are you too tired to hear my news?", I asked.

He smiled and patted the seat beside him. I went over to the kitchen table and grabbed my notebook then I went over and sat down.

"So um, I know it's nothing big or anything, but I sort of remember something", I said.

He sat up.

"Really, what?", he asked.

"Um, well it was Cora and Colby double dating with Jason and I", he groaned.

"Back to Jason", he said, rubbing his eyes.

My excitement went down.

"Never mind then", I said softly.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, keep going", he said.

"No, it's ok. I have to start on breakfast for the kids anyway", I said, standing and going into the kitchen.

This memory was important because I remembered that the only reason I came back was for Joe. I set my notebook on the counter and started on breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I grabbed my duffle bag and went upstairs. Dean was leaning against the wall. He stopped me, he looked annoyed.

"What man?", I asked.

"She was excited to tell you she remembered something and you ruined it. What the hell, you want her so badly to remember and you take an exciting moment from her", he said.

"Shit", my shoulders fell.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter if that memory has Jason in it, the good news is she remembered something. That means she's closer to remembering being married to you", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll go apologize", I said.

I dropped my suitcase and went downstairs. She was in the middle of making breakfast. I grabbed a bacon off of the plate and ate it.

"Christina, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you remembered", I said.

"No, it's ok", she said softly.

I moved closer to her, my hand on her hip. I kissed the side of her head.

"Forgive me. It's just, ever since Cora told me you called Jason for help, I can't help but to feel jealous. Hearing you say that you remembered going on a date with him, it still irks me that he's touched you", I said.

She looked up at me.

"I already told you, I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to get something right", she said.

"I know, I'm sorry our families made you feel like they don't have faith in you. They do, they were just worried about you", I said.

"I know", she nodded.

I rested my forehead against the side of her head.

"I wouldn't cheat either. I'm a married woman and even if I don't remember our life together, I would never cheat", she said.

"I know, it was just me and my jealousy", I said.

"Can I show you something?", she asked.

"Yes, promise not to brush it off", I said.

She smiled and grabbed the notebook off the counter. She opened it and showed me this timeline she made. She also wrote down the kids names and birthdays on the first page. Roman Reigns was written beside my name and so we're Jon and Colby's names.

"What's this?", I asked.

"I thought maybe as I start remembering things or if you help figure this out with me, it would help me remember faster or at least fill moments in for me", she said.

I looked down at the timeline and smiled.

"I'd love to help", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, maybe we can get started today?", she asked.

"Can it be after my nap?", I asked.

She giggled.

"Yes I'm sorry", she said.

"I've got your back baby", I said.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

I got home and Cora was feeding Macy. Charlotte was eating her breakfast.

"Hi daddy", Charlie said.

"Hi princess", I said, kissing the top of her head.

I moved over to Macy and kissed the top of her head, I kissed Cora.

"Tired?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, I need a long ass nap", I said.

"Did you get my texts?", she asked.

"About your sister? Yeah, Cora you have to remember that she doesn't remember what Jason did. She still knows him like the Jason she first met, she knows nothing of this new Jason and what he did", I said.

"So you think it was ok for her to call him?", she asked.

"No I don't think it's ok, but I also see why she did. She feels like everyone is against her like they expect her to fail, but we all have to remember that she is confused and scared", I said.

"You sound like my dad", she said rolling her eyes.

"Because he's right babe. I know you worry for her, but she is smart and she loves Joe. Have faith in her", I said.

"I hate it when you're right", she mumbled.

"Love you", I said chuckling.

"Whatever", she replied.

I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19-Progress

**_Christina_ -**

After dropping off the kids, I went back home and grabbed my list of groceries. Jon was in the kitchen eating cereal. I held Carter and grabbed my purse.

"Heading out?", he asked.

"Yeah, need more groceries", I said.

"Mind if I join?", he asked.

"Depends, are you coming because you want to or because Joe doesn't trust me?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"I get why you called Mason, you remember the good in him but I want to come. I'm being selfish, I want you to remember our friendship", he said.

"Ok, come on", I said.

He smiled and stood. He took Carter from me and strapped him into his car seat. He got in the front seat and buckled up.

"So Sarah and I have another date", he said.

"Really? Good for you", I said.

He nodded.

"I know this is none of my business, but what did you remember?", he asked.

I glanced at him.

"I don't care who's in the memory. You remembered something and that's what counts. I'm here to listen", he said.

"Well it was Cora and Colby double dating with Jason and I. Colby was asking Jason about moving to Florida so I could be closer to Cora. Jason agreed to try it since they turned him down for Africa. Colby pulled me aside and I told him Jason proposed, but I didn't know what to say. He said I should come back to Florida to look for Joe and maybe knowing Joe moved on will help me move on", I said.

"So you did come back for Joe?", he asked excited.

I shrugged.

"I don't know how legit that memory is or if it's even a memory and I don't want to talk to Cora right now", I said.

"I can ask Colby", he said.

I looked at him.

"Would you?", I asked.

He nodded and pulled his phone out. He put it on speaker.

"Hello", a tired Colby answered.

"Hey man, sorry to wake you but I need to ask you something about Chris", Jon said.

"Sure man, what's up?", Colby asked.

"Why did Chris come to Florida?", he asked.

I pulled into a parking space at the grocery store.

"She says she moved here for Cora, but it was actually for Joe. Jason proposed and at first she didn't know what to say to him. I told her to move to Florida and maybe seeing Joe will help her move on if he's moved on and if he hasn't well, there was hope for them to get back together", he said.

"Thanks", Jon said.

"Hey, what's up? Why do you want know?", Colby asked.

"Chris remembered that and she was just wondering if it was a memory or not", Jon explained.

"I bet Joe was excited", Colby said.

"Well", Jon said.

"What?", Colby asked.

"He sort of pushed it away because it involved Mason", Jon said.

I giggled when he said Jason's name wrong.

"But that memory was about Joe", Colby said.

"Yeah, maybe you can knock some sense into your friend", Jon said.

"Oh I will", Colby said.

"Talk to you later Colby", Jon said.

"Alright bye", he said.

Jon looked at me.

"That memory was real", he said.

I smiled.

* * *

 ** _Colby_ -**

I showered and got dressed. Cora was coming back from dropping off Charlotte.

"Wow, where are you going?", she asked.

"Over to Joe's house", I said, kissing her.

"Ok. Well here's Macy, have fun", she said.

I took Macy and strapped her into her car seat. When I got to Joe's house, I walked right in. He was coming down the stairs.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked.

"That memory Chris was trying to tell you about. It was about you", I said.

He sat down.

"It might have involved Jason, but it was more about you. The reason she came back was for you, that was the memory that decided she come here", I said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"It's just, Jason right now is on my last nerve and God I should have let her finish. I'm so stupid", he said.

I set Macy down and she went over to play with Elvis and Lola.

"I get why you didn't want to hear it, but you have to listen to her. If you don't, he is and trust me you don't want that", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Chris and Dean came in laughing. Dean was holding grocery bags and Chris was holding Carter.

"Hey, he's up", Dean said, passing me.

Colby came out of the kitchen and took Carter. Placing him with Macy and the dogs.

"So you have an appointment with the doctor today", I said.

She nodded and set her purse down.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous", she said.

"Don't be, you remembered something and that's progress", I said.

Dean and Seth were putting away the groceries. I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"For?", she asked confused.

"I should have listened to you and I should have been happy that you remembered something. I am happy you remembered, I'm just afraid that you're gonna go back to him and I'll lose you", I said.

"Joe, I'm with you for a reason. I married you for a reason and I won't stop until I remember those reasons", she said.

I nodded.

"Who's Eva Marie?", she asked.

I looked at her confused.

"She's a diva that works for wwe, why?", I asked.

"We have to talk, alone", she said.

"Um, ok", I said.

She nodded and turned to walk upstairs.

"I'm gonna shower and then we can go to my appointment then maybe talk during the car ride", she said.

"Ok", I nodded.

She disappeared upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the guys. Dean had a box of cookies open and his hand was in the box.

"What's with the face?", Dean asked, mouth full.

"Did any of you mention Eva Marie to Chris?", I asked.

"No why?", Seth asked, while trying to get a cookie from Dean, who was hugging the box to his chest.

"She asked who Eva was and now I'm afraid Jason told her something. Eva has been running her mouth about her and I being together and spreading rumors about me asking her to stay in my room", I said.

Seth finally got the box away from Dean.

"Oh yeah, I heard that too. Fandango told me and I set him straight. He said he had a feeling it wasn't true", Dean said, trying to take the box back from Seth.

"Paul has been trying to put a stop to them. He called her in and I could hear him yelling at her and he even suspended her for a month", Colby said, while slapping Dean's hand away.

"I'm not cheating", I said.

"We know that man", Dean said.

"Hopefully while she's out, she'll learn a few wrestling moves or something", Seth said.

"Give me the damn box Colby", Dean said.

"You already had some", Colby said laughing.

He put another cookie into his mouth.

"Joe, tell him to give me another one", Jon said, hands on his hips.

"Colby share with him will you", I said.

"Fine", he said, rolling his eyes.

He handed Dean the box and Dean smiled wide. I chuckled and walked into the living room. The kids were lauhing and playing with the dogs. I smiled and walked upstairs. I walked right into my room, Chris was in her bra and panties. I froze and my eyes ran up and down her body. I cleared my throat and turned to look away.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"It's ok", she said.

"Just came up to change my shirt so we could leave", I said.

"Ok, I'm done", she said.

I turned back around and she was dressed and drying her hair with a towel. I walked into our closet and threw off my shirt, grabbing another and putting it on.

"Ready baby girl?", I asked.

"Yeah", she nodded.

We got downstairs. Colby and Jon on the couch.

"We will be back. My dad should be dropping off the kids, along with Charlie", I said.

They both gave me a thumbs up. Chris giggled.

"Don't forget Macy and Carter", I said.

Again they gave me a thumbs up.

"Bye guys", Chris said.

"Bye", they both said.

We got in the car and drove to the doctors office. We walked in and sat down.

"So what about Eva Marie?", I asked.

"You and her, what happened between the two of you?", she asked.

"Nothing", I said.

She looked at me.

"Are you just saying that because I don't remember?", she asked.

"No, baby girl I love you, see", before I could finish a nurse called her name.

I looked at Chris.

"We can finish later", she said.

I nodded.

"Want me to come in with you?", I asked.

"If you don't mind", she said.

We stood and followed the nurse. Chris was walking slowly. She stopped and took my hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be by your side the entire time", I whispered.

She nodded, her hand still in mine.

"When you're ready", I said.

The nurse watched us and smiled. She knew Chris was nervous. Chris started walking again, the nurse let us into a room.

"Doctor will be with you in a minute", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

Chris sat down and I bent down in front of her.

"Baby, you made progress. It might have been a minor thing to you, but to him it means progress. Ok", I said, squeezing her knees.

She nodded. The doctor walked in and he smiled. I sat down beside Chris, her hand squeezed mine.


	20. Chapter 20-Don't Give Up

**_Christina_ -**

"So how are you feeling today Chris?", he asked.

"Great, a little nervous", I said.

"It's ok, just gonna ask you a few questions", he said.

I nodded.

"Have you had any headaches since being released?", he asked.

"Um a couple here and there, but it's only when I'm trying really hard to remember", I said.

"Like I've told you before Chris, don't push yourself. Take your time", he said.

I nodded.

"Now, your vision. Has it been blurry at all?", he asked.

"No", I said.

He nodded.

"Anything at home seem familiar at all?", he asked.

"They do and they don't", I said.

"Can you explain?", he asked.

"I feel like I know certain things, but I just can't picture it in my head on how I know", I said.

He nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it well", I said.

"It's ok, I understand", he said with a smile.

He wrote something down.

"Have you been sticking to your routine?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

He nodded.

"Tell him", Joe whispered.

"I did, remember something. It's small though", I said.

"That's great, doesn't matter how small it is, it's something", he said.

I nodded and Joe smiled.

"Can I know what it is?", he asked.

"I remember talking about coming to Florida. Why I decided to move back", I said.

I looked at Joe and he smiled.

"It was for Joe", I said.

I looked back at the doctor, he smiled.

"You're making progress", he said.

"So does this mean I can regain all of my lost memories?", I asked.

He sighed.

"That's hard to tell, you could regain all of your memories or you could only regain half", he said.

"So you're saying the memory of deciding to come to Florida might be the only thing I remember?", I asked.

He nodded. I looked down, Joe squeezed my hand.

"We aren't giving up", Joe said.

"That's right, you shouldn't give up", the doctor said.

I sighed.

"I want to see you back here in a month, ok", he said.

I nodded and we left the room. We made another appointment and then left the office. Joe stopped me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't give up, please. I won't let you give up", he said.

He dropped his hands to his sides and I hugged him. My arms going around his waist. I cried into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me close, his hands rubbed my back gently.

"We are going to get through this together babe, I promise", he said.

He was going to pull away.

"Not yet, please. Don't let me go yet", I whispered.

I felt his arms around me again, he kissed the side of my head.

"I will never let you go", he whispered.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

We drove back home, Chris was quiet. I reached over and took her hand. Pulling into our driveway, I noticed Sarah's car parked.

"Sarah's here", I said.

Chris sat up.

"Jon said they had a date", she said.

I nodded. We walked in and Dean and Sarah were making out on the couch. I grabbed Dean's ear and gave it a tug.

"Ouch, what the hell man", Dean groaned.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry", Sarah said, standing and straightening herself up.

"It's ok", Chris said.

I let go of Dean's ear.

"Where are my kids?", I asked.

"Out back with Colby and Cora", Dean said, rubbing his ear.

I nodded and took a quick peak out back.

"So what did the doctor say?", Dean asked Chris.

"That I'm doing good and he wants to see me in a month", she said.

"That's good right?", Dean asked.

Chris nodded.

"Oh yeah, I came over to let you know about the peternity test", Sarah said.

I moved beside Chris. Sarah sighed.

"It will be another week. Since I did it at a clinic they put me at the back of the list", she said.

"Meaning?", I asked.

"Basically, big hospital orders come first, then mine", she said.

"And no one but your friend knows about this right?", Chris asked.

"No one else", Sarah said.

I kissed the side of Chris's head. She turned and looked up at me. Dean cleared his throat.

"Sarah and I have a date, I'll be back late", Dean said.

I nodded, I was still looking at Chris.

"It was nice seeing you guys", Sarah said, before walking out.

"We can't keep delaying Jason. He's gonna keep coming around to see the twins, we have no choice till those results come back", she said.

"I know", I sighed.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"This isn't your fault. This is the last thing we thought could happen, hell we haven't see Jason in eight years and", I sighed frustrated.

She placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Forget Jason ok, for now let's not think about him", she said.

I nodded.

"About Eva Marie", she said.

Chris dropped her hands from my cheeks.

"Nothing happened, she tried but I denied her. I even had Paul and Stephanie keep her away from me, but she's been spreading lies about me backstage and that's what Jason heard. Lies", I said.

"I trust you", she said.

I took her hands and lifted them to my lips, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you Christina", I said.

She bit her lip.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it, because I know that you love me too", I said.

The back door opened and Cora walked in. She smiled.

"Can we talk Chris?", she asked.

"I'll be outside with Colby", I said.

I walked out back.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I didn't put more faith in you, I was just afraid for you and the kids", she said.

"I know", I nodded.

"I know we don't understand what you're going through and I know you're trying really hard. Colby told me you remembered our double date, that's something", she said.

I nodded.

"You're my big sister and I love you. Please don't be mad at me anymore", she said.

"I forgive you", I said smiling.

She hugged me.

"I love you too Cora and sometimes I need you to have my back, even if I'm wrong", I said.

She laughed.

"Promise", she said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

We were in the middle of dinner. I was planning on inviting Sarah to come with me to California for WrestleMania in a week.

"Hey, so I have to go to California. I was thinking maybe you know if you can, I mean I know you have to work and all, but WrestleMania is a big deal and I would love it if you went with me. You don't have too, but I mean Chris and Cora will be there and so will their families. So you'll know people, you won't be alone, I promise", I said quickly.

She raised her brows and her mouth dropped open slightly. I licked my lips waiting for her answer.

"Um", she said.

"Like I said you don't have to come, it ok", I said.

"Well it would help if you slowed down and maybe repeated yourself. I know got California, Chris and Cora, something about not being alone", she said.

She laughed and I chuckled, taking a deep breath.

"Will you come to WrestleMania week with me?", I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too", she said.

I smiled. We finished our dinner and I drove her home. I walked her to her door and we stopped once in front of it.

"So um, I had a great night with you", I said.

"Me too", she said.

I leaned in and kissed her. She buried her fingers in my hair and I pushed her up against her door.

"Wanna come in?", she asked.

"I'd love too", I said.

She unlocked her door and pulled me in with her. She locked her door and pushed me up against it, she lifted my shirt off of me.

"Damn woman", I said.

She smirked and kissed me. My hands traveled down her back until they cupped her butt. I pulled away from her lips to lift her, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I think I love you", I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I think I love you too", she said.


	21. Chapter 21-Memory II

**_Roman_ -**

After Cora and Seth left, I locked up the house. Kids in bed and asleep. Chris was putting my clothes in the dryer and I leaned against the wall.

"I don't think Jon's coming home", I said with a smirk.

"What was your first clue", she said.

I chuckled. When she finished, she started the machine and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So um, there is something I need to tell you", I said.

"You did cheat, didn't you?", she asked worried.

I stood up straight.

"No, no nothing like that baby", I said.

She sighed and nodded, worry leaving her face.

"It's about us, at Jesse and Kat's wedding", I said.

"What?", she asked.

I took her hand and walked into the living room. We sat down, my hand still in hers.

"I was there, I went", I said, looking down at our hands.

"No, because", she stopped.

"I talked to a friend of Colby's, Ryan", I said.

"He didn't say anything to me. Neither did Colby or Cora", she said.

"They didn't want to cause you anymore pain", I said.

"I was already in pain. I drank myself to sleep that night. I waited for you to show up and you never did", her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Chris why would you drink?", I asked.

"I was nervous, I thought you would show and I wanted to not be nervous. I watched the door all night", she said, pulling her hand out of mine and her tears finally falling.

"I was afraid. I didn't know if you would want to see me and if you didn't I couldn't take that kind of rejection. I'll admit I drank too. Jon and Josh were there with me", I said, looking down.

"I slept with Ryan", she said out of the blue.

I looked up at her and she looked at me.

"Is he still friends with Colby?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He's friends with us too", I said, feeling a little jealous.

She noticed the look on my face.

"You, didn't know that? I didn't tell you?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I only thought it was Jason. I never thought, or I guess I didn't want to think about you with anyone else", I said.

"It was only one time", she said quickly.

"Was that before or after Jesse's wedding?", I asked.

I had to know.

"Before, it was after Cora and I met them. I guess I was wondering if my body responded to another guys touch", she said.

I shut my eyes and growled.

"It's obvious that it did, twice", I said.

"When I slept with Ryan, it felt wrong. With Jason, it felt wrong as well but after awhile I guess I was losing hope of ever seeing you again that I allowed myself to open up a little", she said.

I nodded.

"I should have walked into that wedding and we should have talked. You would have never met Jason and our life would be good now", I said.

"Don't say that", she said.

I looked at her.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Because then Ella wouldn't exist and then what huh?", she said.

"You're right", I said, nodding.

She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I think we should go to bed, I'm kinda tired", she said.

I nodded. We stood and walked upstairs. Laying in our bed, she once again came over to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Goodnight baby girl", I whispered.

"Night", she whispered.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

The sun was rising, I gently rubbed Sarah's back. Feeling her soft skin under my hand. I could get use to this. I knew the moment we made love that I had fallen in love with her. I couldn't believe I was saying that. She moved a little.

"Good morning", she yawned.

"Morning gorgeous", I said.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you all night", she said blushing.

"It's ok, I liked it. I wouldn't mind you falling asleep on me every night for the rest of our lives", I said.

She looked up at me, a serious look on her face.

"Jon", she said softly.

I stopped her from sitting up. I turned us over, she was underneath me, I pinned her hands on either side of her head.

"I mean it. I've never felt this way before and I hope you feel the same way. Do you feel the same way?", I asked.

She bit her lip.

"Yes", she said, her voice low.

I exhaled softly.

"Good", I said before kissing her.

I let go of her hands and she buried her fingers in my hair. I lifted her legs to wrap around me. I pushed into her. She arched her back and pressed her chest into me, this has never felt so right.

* * *

 ** _Cora_ -**

I checked Colby's phone, it had dinged four times before I got annoyed and decided to check it. It was text messages from someone named Dana. I opened the messages.

 **"Zahra told me you helped train her and I was wondering if you didn't mind training me?"** -Dana.

 **"Hey, please text me back Colby. I miss you and I want to see you again"** \- Zahra.

 **"Don't you miss me? You can't deny what you felt, I saw it"** \- Zahra.

 **"We can try this and if you don't feel anything after, if you really don't want to be with me, then I'll leave you alone. Just please call me"** -Zahra.

I sighed, putting his phone down. I was trying not to cry, but the tears fell.

"Good morning my love", Colby said, walking into the kitchen.

I wiped my cheeks before he could see. I cleared my throat.

"Your phone has new messages", I said.

"Oh yeah?", he said, opening his messages.

I started on his breakfast. I couldn't look at him.

"It's not what you think babe, I never", I cut him off.

"Cut the crap", I said, looking at him.

"I'm telling you the truth Cora. I didn't cheat then and I won't cheat now. If you didn't notice, I don't text her back, I ignore her", he said, raising his voice.

"But you don't want too. She even confirmed it, you felt something between you two, you share something we don't", I said.

"What's that?", he asked.

"Wrestling. You know why I hate you doing it, because I don't want you to get hurt and I can't watch any of your matches because of that, she can", I said.

"I felt nothing, she's delusional", he said loud.

"Colby", I chuckled.

"Babe, you don't have to like what I do and I know why you hate me doing it, but I would never turn to someone else just because we share a common passion for wrestling. I love you and I love our girls, I will not lose my family for a one night stand, believe me. I'm your husband", he said.

I wiped my wet cheeks again.

"Believe me", he said again.

"I do, I do", I said.

He nodded and handed me his phone.

"Tell the bitch off", he said.

I smirked.

"I love you Cora Lopez. You mean the world to me kid, remember that", he said.

I nodded, he kissed my forehead. He slapped my butt.

"Tell me", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

"Good girl", he growled.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

 _I was still packing my suitcase for my flight to Florida tomorrow afternoon. I wanted everything ready. My phone rang._

 _"Hello", I answered._

 _"Hey Chris, ready to come home?", Cora asked._

 _"Nervous", I whispered._

 _Jason was in the shower._

 _"Don't be, I haven't seen Joe once since being back. Maybe he doesn't even live here anymore", she said._

 _My heart hurt. I sighed and looked down at my engagement ring. Jason had asked again and the look on his face told me that if I denied him again, it would break his heart even more._

 _"Thanks Cora", I sighed._

 _"Sorry. Anyways I was calling you because I wanted to let you know that you are coming with me and the twins to one of Colby's wrestling events", she said._

 _"No thanks", I chuckled._

 _"I'm not asking, I'm telling and you are coming. We are supporting Colby", she said._

 _"Fine", I growled._

 _"Good, see you then cupcake", she said._

 _I set my phone down and zipped up my suitcase._

 _"Everything ok?", Jason asked from behind me._

 _"Yeah", I nodded._

 _He nodded. The next day I was on my flight home, my dad picked me up._

 _"So, how was your flight?", he asked._

 _"Fine, I guess", I said yawning._

 _"We've missed you. Y_ _our mom's happy you're coming home", he said with a smile._

 _"Yeah, me too", I nodded._

 _I heard him sigh._

 _"You know you could stay with us", he said._

 _"The hotel is fine", I said._

 _"Christina", he sighed._

 _"Dad, please don't start. I just need space", I said._

 _I stopped, he sighed again._

 _"Ok, just promise you'll think about staying with us", he said._

 _"Promise I'll think about it", I nodded._

 _He nodded with a smile. The next day, Cora texted me to remind me of Colby's wrestling thing. I showered and got dressed, driving to the arena. I parked and went to find Cora and my brothers. Meeting up with Colby who gave us a tour._

 _"Chris?", a voice said behind us._

 _We turned, smile on our faces. It was Jon and Josh, they came over to us_  
 _and we hugged them._

 _"Small world", I said with a smile._

 _"It's about to get smaller", I heard Jon whisper._

 _"How have you been? I can't believe you're here", I said._

 _"Yeah, on tv we're The Usos", Josh said._

 _"Awesome, can't wait to see you guys do your thing", Isaac said._

 _"So what are you guys doing here?", Jon asked._

 _"Boyfriend", Cora said, pointing at Colby._

 _Jon and Josh looked at each other._

 _"Have they met Roman?", Josh asked Colby._

 _"No, he and Dean are running late", he said._

 _The twins looked at each other again._

 _"We should get to our seats", Cora told Colby._

 _"Ok, I can't wait for you to see what I can do", he said excited._

 _"Are you coming out in a speedo?", I asked him._

 _He chuckled._

 _"No", he said._

 _"Is anyone coming out in a speedo?", I asked him._

 _"Randy Orton might", he said._

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and I sat up on my elbows. I took a deep breath. I stood and ran downstairs, Joe catching me on the way down.

"Slow down baby", he said smiling.

"I need to call Colby", I said.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"I, don't know", I said.

He nodded and he handed me my phone. He watched me and I raised a brow.

"You can't listen", I said.

"Fine, I'll be in the shower", he grumbled.

I texted Colby just in case Joe was listening.

 **"Mind meeting me for lunch?"** \- Chris.

I waited for his reply. My phone dinged.

 **"Sure, I can pick you up, say ten till one?"** -Colby.

 **"Sounds good"** \- Chris.


	22. Chapter 22-Stand By You

**_Christina_ -**

I was putting my hair up in a ponytail. Joe walked in and watched me.

"Going somewhere?", he asked.

"Meeting Colby for lunch. I have to talk to him about something", I said.

He sat on our bed and continued to watch me.

"He's picking me up. Mind picking up the kids after school?", I asked.

He nodded.

"What do you need to talk about with him that you can't talk to me about?", he asked hurt.

"I will tell you, I just need to figure out if it's true or not", I said.

"You remembered something?", he asked.

I nodded, he stood and came over to me.

"Tell me, maybe I can help", he said.

"This memory or dream, I'm not sure, but anyways it didn't involve you and you won't be able to tell me if it was a memory", I said.

He nodded.

"I will tell you as soon as I know what it is", I said.

"Ok, I can take Carter today", he said.

He said one thing but his eyes said another. He was frustrated with me, I wanted to assure him everything was ok but I didn't know how. I don't know this Joe. He went towards our closet, my mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. I watched him walk back out, not looking at me. What do I say?

"Chris, I'm here", I heard Colby call me from downstairs.

"You should go", Joe said, his back to me.

"When I get home we can talk, promise", I said.

"Why? That's what you have Colby and Jon for", he said, slamming the drawer shut.

I jumped, I definitely didn't know this Joe. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I grabbed my purse and my notebook. Colby smiled.

"Ready sister in law?", he asked.

I nodded. His smile fell.

"What's wrong Chris?", he asked.

"Nothing, can we just go", I said.

He nodded and we got in his car. Joe walked out of the house and watched us drive off. Seth chuckled.

"What's that about? He doesn't trust me or something? He does remember I'm married to your sister", he said.

"Its not you, he's mad at me", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

"I think he's frustrated with me and I can't talk to him like I can with you. I don't know what I can say or do when it comes to him. Its like I say something and it bugs him or pisses him off. Doesn't he think it pisses me off too? I am trying and it doesn't seem like it's enough for him", I said.

"Then tell him that", he said.

"I can't, he'll get mad and he swears he's the only one frustrated. I want to remember him and I especially want to remember our kids, but it's not like I can just flip a switch and I'll get my memories back", I said.

"Did you remember something?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Ok spill", he said.

We pulled into the parking space at Dennys. Getting inside I finished telling him what my dream was, he smiled and nodded.

"That wasn't a dream", he said.

"So it was a memory?", I asked.

He nodded.

"That was before you met Roman. He and Dean were stuck in traffic", he said.

"How did I run into him?", I asked.

He smirked.

"You really want me to tell you?", he asked.

I put a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Thought so", he said.

I wrote down a mark on the timeline.

"This was after I moved here right?", I asked.

He nodded and watched me write it down. He pointed with his fork at my notebook.

"What's that?", he asked, mouth full.

"It's a timeline. If I remember something, I write it down", I said.

"And what happens if your memories are all jumbled up?", he asked.

"That's what I have you for, you are going to help me", I said.

"And what if I'm not in what you remembered?", he asked.

"Then I ask the person who's in it", I shrugged.

He nodded.

"So then you haven't remembered anything about Joe?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I wish I could, he's a good person and he took such good care of me when I was sick. There was this one time my mom forgot to pick me up after my chemo and I was waiting and waiting for her. I didn't know Joe had given my nurse his number just in case I needed him. They called him and he left school to come and get me", I said.

Colby smiled.

"I didn't know that", he said.

I looked down at my plate.

"I've never heard you talk about your time with cancer, you avoid it", he said.

"I don't avoid the good memories of it", I said.

"All the good ones have Joe in it?", he asked.

I nodded.

"The chemo would tire me out a lot. Joe would lay with me, sometimes he would fall asleep and other times he was working on his homework or studying plays. He never left my side unless he had to go to school or he had a game, but even after his game he would come over", I said, smiling at those memories.

"Talk to him. You both might be older now, but he still loves you that hasn't changed", he said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I watched Carter playing with his blocks. The front door opened and I jumped up thinking it was Chris. Jon stopped and eyed me.

"What's up with you?", he asked.

"Chris went out with Colby to talk. Just waiting for her to get home", I said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Colby, dude", he said.

"I'm not jealous, ok", I mumbled.

He raised a brow and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm a little jealous. I'm jealous that she can talk to him and to you but she can't talk to me. I'm her husband, I've known her longer then either of you. Why can't she talk to me?", I said angry.

"Maybe that's why", he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes again.

"See that, right there. You get mad if she even mentions Jason's name. Dude, you have her now. She had your kids and is married to you. Stop with this bullshit", he said.

"Bullshit", Carter repeated.

"Thanks", I said to Dean.

"Sorry but come on man, relax a bit ok", he said.

I sighed.

"You're right, I just, I want her to remember me and our kids", I said.

"I know, but just ease off of her. Let her come to you", he said.

I nodded.

"So what about you? How did it go?", I asked smirking.

He chuckled.

"That is none of your business", he said.

"Man I miss sex", I said.

Dean laughed. We heard a car pull up and two people laughing. The front door opened and Chris and Colby walked in.

"Have fun?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Hey Jon, I need to show you something. My car", Colby said.

"I don't want to see your car", Jon said.

"Then come talk to me, outside", Colby said.

"I don't want to talk to you", Jon said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jon, get your ass outside", Colby said loud.

"You just want to get me alone", Jon smirked.

Colby rolled his eyes and Jon followed him out. I looked at Chris, she went over to the counter and placed her purse and notebook down.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She looked at me.

"I've been a jealous ass and instead of standing by you I've made you feel bad and that is not what I want. I'll stand by you, just like I've always done", I said.

"Wanna know what I remembered?", she asked.

I nodded and sat down on the couch. She came over and sat down, smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 23-Self Control

**_Roman_ -**

She told me everything she remembered, I smiled.

"Want me to tell you what happened after that?", I asked.

"Please", she said.

I moved closer to her.

"Well I was in the ring and I had just beaten Kane", she smiled.

"Oh I know him, I met him at Fastlane", she said excited.

I laughed.

"Well I had just beaten him and I turned, finding your face in the crowd. I felt shock, excitment, and happiness. I couldn't believe you were there in the same building as me. You got up and took off. Once I reached the back I ran as fast as I could, hoping you haven't left.", I said.

"Of course you spotted me, I was in the front row", she stopped.

I smirked.

"You remember?", I asked.

"Tell me more", she said excited.

"Can we come in now? Colby's boring", Jon said from outside.

We laughed.

"Come on in", I said.

Jon and Colby walked in.

"Everything ok here?", Jon asked, sitting across from us.

"Yeah, just finishing up what she remembered", I said.

"Ok, keep going", Chris said to me.

"I got to my locker room and saw you. Of course you didn't stick around. I chased after you and you almost ran me over with your car", I said.

She bit her lip. Jon snorted.

"Then you called me old and we made a date to talk", I said.

"You all came over for dinner, at my, my mom's house. I", she rubbed her forehead.

"Babe don't push it, it's ok", I said.

"You finished that memory", Colby said.

"The rest is blurry and my head hurts", she said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

It's been two days since I last saw Sarah. I haven't reached out to her, she tried calling and texting. I ignored each attempt. I don't know why I couldn't just answer the phone and talk to her. I finished putting my pants on, I grabbed the towel and dried my hair.

"Jon, can you help me real quick?", Chris asked me from downstairs.

"Sure", I shouted back.

I set my towel down and walked downstairs, Chris smiled.

"Don't hate me", she whispered.

"Why would I?", I asked.

Sarah was standing by the door. Chris patted my shoulder.

"I'll be in the kitchen", Chris said.

Realizing I was still shirtless, I walked into the laundry room and grabbed a random shirt. I put it on.

"Hey", I said.

"So, you haven't called or answered. I came to check on you to make sure you weren't dead or kidnapped. You know those fangirls can get crazy", she said.

"I've been busy", I said.

"Wrong answer", Chris said from the kitchen.

I chuckled and shrugged.

"She's right you know", Sarah said.

I looked down at my feet, my hands in my pockets.

"Did I do something wrong or do you not want to be with me anymore?", she asked.

"I want to be with you and you didn't do anything wrong. I did, I wanted to make our first time special and I messed it up", I said.

"Jon", she sighed.

"Let me finish, you also have an actual job with doctors. Men doctors, rich men doctors", she cupped my face and pulled me down to meet her lips.

"I don't want a doctor, I want you. I fell in love with you, our first time together was perfect because it was with you. I love you Jon, don't ever think you aren't good enough for me, you are baby", she said.

"But I'm gone all the time. If I keep you it won't be fair to you. Weekends, Mondays, and Tuesday's, I'm gone a lot. I won't ask you to wait for me", I said.

"Jon, you are worth waiting for. No we might not get to wake up next to each other every morning but that's ok.", she said.

"You say that now, but I've seen what this life does to couples, especially couples who don't work together. You believed that rumor about me and Renee, what happens if there is another", I said.

"I trust you", she said.

"I'm afraid, if I lose you", I stopped and brushed my hair back.

"If Cora and Colby can make it work, then we can too. Look at Chris and Joe, especially now in their situation. I'm willing to give it a shot if you are, we are good together Jon. Don't push me away", she said.

"I don't know how to make this work, I've never been here before", I said.

She smiled up at me.

"Neither have I, let's figure it out together and we have great friends to talk to if we need help", she said.

"I'm willing to try", I said.

She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

Cora's parents were watching the kids. They wanted to give us a day free of kids since I was going to be busy next week for WrestleMania. We were in the tub, Cora was between my legs, her head on my shoulder.

"This feels good", I said.

She nodded.

"It's been a while since I've gotten you all to myself", I said.

"What are you doing Colby?", she asked.

My hand was squeezing and rubbing her breasts. I sucked and licked the back of her neck, she moaned. Pulling away from her neck I knew I would leave a mark.

"Colby Lopez, down boy", she said.

I chuckled. Moving my hands to her hips and pulling her more into me.

"Please, I'm begging here sweetheart. No kids, no interruptions", I whispered.

She moved away from me and turned around. She straddled me, her hand around my length. My head fell back.

"Fuck", I growled.

"Is this what you wanted?", she whispered against my lips.

"Yes ma'am", I moaned.

Her hand moved faster.

"Colby", she whispered before kissing my neck.

"Yeah baby", I panted.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

I groaned my release. Trying to catch my breath, now that I had time to process and think. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I swallowed.

"Did you just, did I hear, but", I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm three, almost four months", she said.

"Cora", I said.

I looked down at her stomach. I could see it now, her small bump.

"I know we agreed to no more kids, but it just happened", she said.

"When did you find out?", I asked.

"I was almost two months. I thought I was just eating more because of the kids. Then my mom freaked me out so I took a test and surprise", she said.

"What were you going to do once you started showing?", I asked.

"That's why I told you. My clothes were getting tight and I know you would notice the new clothes", she said.

I looked down at her bump again, placing my hand on it.

"Looks like we are having another munchkin", I said.

"You aren't mad at me?", she asked.

"I can't be mad at you, this took the both of us to create", I said.

She smiled.

"You better be a boy this time, I need my little guy", I said to her stomach.

She laughed.

"By the way, you are getting a vasectomy", she said.

"What!", I said.

"Hey it's the least you could do. I had to pop out two of your babies and a third on the way, recovery is easier for you than me", she said.

"You want to take my manhood?", I asked.

She laughed.

"It won't take your manhood. I talked to the doctor already, your appointment is in two weeks after WrestleMania", she said.

"Woah, wait what", I said.

"Please", she said.

I licked my lips and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Alright babe, I'll do it but after recovery is done, I get sex for three whole weeks. The days I'm gone don't count", I said.

She took my hand and shook it.

"Deal", she said.

I nodded and stood. I lifted her into my arms and took her to our bed. I laid her down carefully.

"What do you think you're doing?", she asked.

"I'm gonna fuck you while my little dudes are still swimming", I said, spreading her legs.

She laughed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I made sure the house was locked up. Elvis and Lola asleep in the hall upstairs. He lifted his head and I pet him.

"Good boy", I said.

I walked into my bedroom and Chris was watching tv. She was laying down on her stomach on our bed. I smiled, her shorts shaped her butt just right. Boy oh boy my self control was working over time. I wanted to squeeze her butt and take her like that. Shit now I was hard. I cupped myself and tried to will it away. Think Joe, think, ass, all I can think of is her ass. She moved and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Oh I'm, yeah, just, the news", I said.

"I'm watching Roseanne", she pointed out.

I chuckled.

"Oh", she said, sitting down.

I looked at her, her eyes were looking down at my shorts and I glanced down. Yup there you are, poking out.

"I'm just gonna shower", I said, rushing to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me. Kinda embarrassed, I didn't want her to see my current situation.


	24. Chapter 24-Retest

**_Christina_ -**

Cora and Sarah wanted to go dress shopping for Hall of Fame. Joe and the guys were watching the kids.

"So do you know what kind of dress you want to wear?", Sarah asked.

"I'm not so sure. I guess I'll know when I see it", I said.

She nodded.

"Have you heard anything on the test?", I asked.

"She promised it should be here next week", she said.

"But I won't be here next week", I said.

"She will call me with the results", she said.

I nodded.

"Has Jason been bugging to see the kids?", Cora asked.

"We have no choice now, his lawyer will be with him for the two hours he spends with them and either I or Joe have to go with them", I said.

"Those twins aren't his. I can't wait till this new test proves that", Cora said.

"Well till then, he gets them", I said.

By lunch time we had found our dresses. Sarah took a look at her phone.

"Oh man, we have to go", she said.

"Why? What's wrong?", Cora asked.

"Jon texted, Jason is at your house Chris and it's not good", Sarah said.

We stood and drove home. Getting there, I could see Joe and Jason being held back. They were yelling at each other.

"Joe", I said.

He looked at me. Getting a good look at him, his lip was bloody and his hair a mess. Jon and Colby were holding him back. Jason's nose was bleeding, he was covered in dirt and his lawyer was holding him back.

"What's going on here?", I asked.

"Tarzan started it. I came to see my twins and he hit me", Jason said, holding his nose.

"Not true", Joe yelled.

I looked between them, I didn't know what to do. Cora stepped in.

"Jon, Colby take Joe inside and to his room. The farther the better", she said to them.

They nodded and took him inside. Joe looked at me before they closed the door. Cora went up to Jason and slapped him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while", she said.

"We came to set up a schedule", his lawyer said.

"Ok", I said.

The lawyer nodded.

"Would it be alright if the twins spent a few minutes with my client? While you and I talk", he said.

"They won't want to stay with him", I said.

"I can sit with them while Jason spends time with them", Sarah said.

"You don't mind?", I asked.

"Not at all", she said.

Cora brought the twins out and they sat down on the porch while Jason cleaned himself up. After he did, he walked over to them and smiled.

"So he works weekends, Mondays, and Tuesdays. So, he would get the kids Thursdays and Fridays, let's start small", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"The schedule", he said.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, yes that sounds ok, but I would need to clear it with Joe. He is their", he sighed.

"He's not their dad. I know it's going to take some time to get use to it, but it's time you start referring to Jason as their father so they can get use to calling him dad", he said.

My head was starting to hurt.

"I have to go, I've had a long day and", I turned to leave and he took a hold of my arm.

"Ma'am", he said.

"Hands off my sister", I looked beside me and my twin brothers stood there. Not so happy looks on their faces.

The lawyer let me go.

"What the fuck is Jason doing here?", Isaac asked.

"This is his lawyer. We are setting up a schedule for him and the twins", I said.

The lawyer cleared his throat and gave us room to talk.

"We all know those kids aren't his. Demand a retest", Jesse said.

"Can I do that?", I asked.

"You should be able too. You lost your memory, you don't remember the first test. Why not?", Isaac said.

I turned to look at Jason's lawyer.

"I want a retest", I said.

"You want to retake the test?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer", I said, walking away from him.

I went over to where Jason was with the kids. Thea was hiding behind Sarah and Nathan was glaring at Jason.

"Jason", I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm retaking the test", I said.

He chuckled.

"You can't do that, the test clearly says", Jesse stepped beside me.

"She doesn't remember the first test asshole", Jesse said.

Jason just stood there.

"Leave my kids alone and have your lawyer expect a call from mine", I said.

"You are just making this worse for yourself and for Joe. This test is going to come back with the same answer, they're mine", he said.

He walked over to where his lawyer was standing. They drove off and I looked at the kids.

"I'm sorry kids", I said.

"I want daddy", Thea said, standing and running inside.

Nathan followed her. I sighed.

"Did he say anything bad about Joe to them?", I asked.

"No, he just kept saying he was their father and Nathan would just say he was lying", Sarah said.

"I have to talk to Joe", I said.

She nodded. We all walked inside, everyone was downstairs and just sitting around, except for Joe.

"He upstairs?", I asked.

They all nodded.

"We can take the kids to mom's house. Give you two time to talk", Jesse suggested.

"No just sit tight, let me see how Joe is doing", I said.

They nodded. I walked upstairs and Joe was holding Thea. She was crying into his shoulder. He kissed the back of her head.

"You're my daddy, please don't go", she cried.

Those words hurt him as much as they hurt me.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere, I promise", he said.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"You ok?", I asked her.

She nodded and held onto Joe. He looked at me.

"Thea, I need to talk to your dad real quick", I said.

She nodded and jumped out of his lap. She came over to me and hugged me. She closed the door behind her.

"Did you set up a schedule?", he asked.

"His lawyer did. Jesse and Isaac are here", I said.

He nodded.

"They said I should ask for a retest", I said.

He raised a brow.

"I don't remember the first one. I didn't hear the results, I want to have them retest you and the twins. I need to be absolutely sure of the answer", I said.

"Can we do that?", he asked.

"I was hoping you could ask Danny", I said.

He nodded and looked down.

"What happens if the results are the same? I don't know if I can take anymore of that heartbreak", he said.

"You think I like it? I see how much you love them and how much they love you and I don't want to hurt you again, but I need this", I said.

"If only you could remember", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said, my voice breaking.

He looked up at me. He stood and came over to me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't be, this isn't your fault. I love you and we are going to get to the bottom of this and when those results come back saying that I am their father, I'm going to rip his tongue out of his mouth", he said.

"That reminds me, what happened?", I asked.

He tongue swiped his bottom lip where it was cut.

"Just set him straight about those rumors about Eva Marie and he said some things about you and spending time with you, I snapped", he said shrugging.

"No more fighting", I said.

"I'm never going to stop fighting for you my love. For you and the kids", he said.

I smiled. He rested his forehead against mine.

"How was your day?", he asked.

"My head was hurting all day. I mean it would come and go", I said.

He placed his hands on the sides of my head and his fingers would gently rub.

"That feels good", I said.

"So did you find a dress?", he asked.

"Yeah, but you can't see it till that day", I said.

"I like surprises", he said with a smile.

I looked up at him, his fingers still rubbing. I bit my bottom lip before deciding to go for it. I stood on my tippy toes and reached his lips. This kiss wasn't like the others though, this kiss was longer and deep. He groaned and my back hit the wall. The palms of his hands on the walls. I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes, he looked into mine. Both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Wow", he said.

"My heads not hurting anymore", I said.

He smirked.

"Good", he said.

"The twins want to take the kids to my mom's house", I said.

"Tell them yes", he said quickly.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yes", he said.

I nodded.


	25. Chapter 25-Sex Dream

**_Christina_ -**

I watched my brothers drive off with my kids. They promised me they would have fun and be safe. They were going to be surrounded by their cousins and aunts and uncles. Jon and Sarah went to her place, giving Joe and I space. Cora and Colby went with my brothers. Joe was in our room, shirtless. The lights were dimmed and his jeans were unbuttoned.

"Oh um, what are you doing?", I asked.

"Shit", he said.

He looked around and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that we", he stopped me.

"No, it's ok, it was me I shouldn't have thought that", he said.

He walked past me and I stood there feeling so aweful. I wasn't afraid to be with him, I've actually thought about it, over and over again. When I lay my head on his chest, I want to just crawl on top of him. I'm nervous, the only times I remember being with him we were teenagers. We are different, our bodies are different. What if he didn't like what he saw and never touched me again? Now I felt stupid, we're married and he's seen me naked plenty of times, times I don't remember. I groaned. I walked downstairs and Joe was sitting on the couch. He didn't look angry, he looked frustrated. I went and sat beside him.

"Joe", I said softly.

He looked at me. How do I tell him I want him to make love to me? That I want him just as much as he wants me? I'm nervous Joe, help me get over my nerves. He looked away and stood.

"I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit", he said.

"Oh", I said.

"Chris, it's ok, we're ok", he said.

I nodded. He went over to the closet and pulled out his gym bag.

"I won't be long, I just need to, get my mind off things", he said.

"I understand", I said, looking down at my hands.

He came over to me and placed a finger under my chin, he lifted my head so our eyes could meet.

"I'm not going to force you. I want you to be ready and I can wait as long as you need. I love you, I won't be long ok. Want me to pick up a pizza for us?", he said smiling.

"Pizza sounds good", I said.

He smiled and leaned down, he paused.

"You don't always have to ask, just kiss me Joe", I whispered.

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll be back in a few baby girl", he said.

I watched him walk out. I sighed. I locked the front door and laid on the couch. Falling asleep.

* * *

 _I had found the hidden bills we needed to pay. Joe had kept them from me and now we weren't talking. He was sitting in the living room pouting, growling, and grumbling. I was in the kitchen trying to read this book. I've been on the same page for the past hour. I could hear Joe muttering things and it annoyed me. Jon walked into the kitchen, hands on his hips._

 _"Would you two just get over it and talk. Do all that lovey dovey stuff that grosses me out", he said._

 _"Stay out of it", Joe and I both yelled._

 _"Hey, see that, you both agreed on something", Jon said._

 _I rolled my eyes._

 _"You know what, I'm taking Ella and the twins to your mom's house and I'm going to stay with Colby tonight", Jon said to Joe._

 _I said bye to the kids and they drove off. I slammed the front door knowing it would bug Joe. He growled, but didn't look at me. I smirked. I walked back into the kitchen and took out pots and slamming them down on the counter, then I would slam the cabinet doors._

 _"Christina, you better stop it", he growled._

 _I opened a cabinet and then slammed it. I heard heavy foot steps coming towards the kitchen and I crossed my arms over my chest. He was pissed, but I didn't care._

 _"I told you to stop", he yelled._

 _"Does it look like I care", I yelled back._

 _"Chris, I swear", he pointed his finger at me._

 _"What, what are you going to do?", I asked._

 _He pointed at me and he was going to say something, but he growled instead and turned away from me._

 _"I have a right to be mad, you don't. I didn't hide past due bills from you", I said._

 _"I was going to take care of them, I had things under control", he said loud._

 _"Joe, I am your wife. I should know about things like this, it's **our** responsibility to get **our** family out of situations like this, together Joe", I said angry._

 _"I am the man of the house, I am the provider and it's up to me to get us out of these problems", he yelled._

 _"Don't give me the whole I'm a lion this is my pride crap", I said._

 _"Christina", he growled._

 _"Do you not see me as your equal? Am I not your wife?", I asked._

 _"Of course you're my equal. I've never seen you as anything less", he said._

 _"Then don't hide things from me. Treat me like your equal and talk to me, let me help. We can do this together, it won't kill you", I said._

 _He sighed._

 _"How do you see me?", he asked._

 _"Right now, a jackass", I said._

 _"Why?", he asked._

 _"Because you're acting like my job doesn't count. I work to help our family, there is a reason we have a second paycheck coming in, to pay bills like that. It doesn't make you less of a man if I pay those bills", I said._

 _"So if I let you pay those bills?", he asked._

 _"Then I'll see you as my equal. I won't see you as anything less but my equal, my better half, and my soul mate", I said._

 _He looked down at the counter._

 _"I never meant to make you feel like anything less. You are my equal babe", he said._

 _"It's ok, besides you getting all angry and hot really turned me on", I said, biting my lip._

 _He smirked and licked his lips._

 _"To be honest, the only place I will allow you to dominate me is in the bedroom. That is where you have the most power baby", I said._

 _He cupped himself._

 _"Shirt off", he demanded._

 _I smiled and took my shirt off. I lowered my shorts, he growled._

 _"Here in the kitchen?", I asked._

 _He nodded, his eyes full of lust. He came over to me and lifted me up and sat me on the counter. His kiss was rough and full of force and dominance. His hands gripped my thighs hard. I lifted his shirt off of him and he quickly connected our lips again._

 _"Joe", I moaned._

 _He lowered his shorts and briefs. I grabbed his length and started stroking him, he panted in my ear._

 _"That's my girl", he said._

 _His hands ripped off my panties and he took off my bra._

 _"You can scream as loud as you want, empty house", he said, kissing my shoulder._

 _He lifted me and laid me on our pile of clothes on the floor. He pressed his body into mine, my hands sliding up his sides. He smiled._

 _"What?", I asked._

 _"You're just so beautiful. No matter how many times I look at you, you still take my breath away", he said._

 _"That's so sweet baby", I smiled._

 _He leaned down and kissed me._

 _"I love you, even if your muscles start getting all flabby", I laughed._

 _He laughed._

 _"I love you too", he said._

 _He lowered himself, his face between my legs. He placed his hands on my knees and pulled my legs apart. He kissed from my knee to my thigh and then switched legs, I bit my lip. His hands slid down to my hips and he held me in place. I felt his warm breath and I bit my lip harder, I could taste a bit of blood._

 _"Joe", I screamed feeling his tongue, taking my train of thought away from my bleeding lip._

 _He growled, the vibration making me moan. I tugged gently at his hair. He put his hands on my thighs and held my legs open and from me squishing his head._

 _"Anoa'i that feels so fu", I couldn't even finish my sentence, it felt too good._

 _He sat back on his knees and smiled. He licked his lips._

 _"Why'd you stop", I panted._

 _"I think you're wet enough baby girl. You're more then ready for me", he said, stroking himself._

 _"Let me guess, you want me to return the favor?", I asked._

 _He shook his head no._

 _"Not unless you want too, either way I'm ready to go", he said._

 _"Mind standing for me?", I asked._

 _"You don't have too", he said._

 _"Yes I do, you're my man. You take care of us and it's only right that I take care of you", I said._

 _He licked his lips and then raised a thumb to my lip._

 _"You're bleeding", he said._

 _"Thanks to you", I said._

 _He smirked and kissed me, he let his tongue swipe my bottom lip._

 _"Stand", I whispered._

 _He stood and leaned back against the counter. I stroked him a few times before slowly bringing him into my mouth, he watched me and groaned. His hand buried in my hair._

 _"Nice and slow baby", he whispered_.

* * *

I stood up fast, trying to catch my breath. I brushed my hair back.

"You ok?", I jumped at the sound of Jon's voice.

I turned and he was leaning against the back of the couch watching me.

"Were you watching me sleep?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Not at first, but then you were making all kinds of weird sounds and I thought maybe something was wrong so I started watching you. Getting ready to wake you", he said, putting a chip in his mouth.

I stood and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Were you dreaming?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"What was it about?", he asked.

"Nothing", I said quickly.

He chuckled and started towards the kitchen.

"If you asked me I would say you were having a", he stopped and turned to look at me, smirk on his face.

"Don't say it", I warned.

"You were having a sex dream, spill, was it good?", he asked.

"I didn't know you were half woman", I said.

"Hey, it's a sex dream. I know sex, I have sex, spill", he said.

"It was about Joe", I said.

"I'm out", he said.

"I though you wanted to know?", I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe it was like some girl on girl action", he said.

I slapped the back of his head and he laughed.

"So it was about Joe huh?", he asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't feel like a dream it felt, real", I said.

He stood up straight and smiled.

"What?", I asked.

"It wasn't a dream Chris", he said.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, the front door opened and then closed. I could smell pizza.

"Can I tell him, let me tell him", Jon said.


	26. Chapter 26-Familiar

**_Roman_ -**

I walked in and set my gym bag down. The gym helped a bit but I was still frustrated. Telling myself I would take care of it in the shower, again. Dean came into view, Chris was trying to stop him. He was dragging her.

"Dean, you've got something. Go like this", I said, brushing my arm.

Dean chuckled and Chris glared at me.

"I'm gonna remember that", she said.

"I love you", I said.

"Aw buddy, I love you too", Dean said.

Dean had an evil smirk on his face. He would send a look to Chris and she shook her head no.

"What's going on?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing", Chris said.

I raised a brow and then looked at Dean.

"Your turn", I said.

"Chris had a", his voice became muffled when Chris covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's nothing, ew", she said, taking her hand away from his mouth. He had licked the palm of her hand.

I sighed, that is more action then I've gotten.

"Tell him or I will", Dean threatened.

Chris sighed and looked down.

"I had a, I had a sex dream", she mumbled.

"Oh", I said.

"Oh, that's it just, oh?", Dean asked.

"Wait, the sex dream was about Jon?", I asked, getting angry.

"No", they both said.

"About, about me?", I asked. I could feel the rushing need down below.

Chris bit her bottom lip. I reached over and rubbed my thumb on her chin.

"Don't do that, the last time you did that you made yourself bleed", I said.

She went stiff and I took my hand away from her.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Fine, I'm fine", she said.

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone. Hey, maybe we will even get a new baby in the house", Jon said, before walking out.

There was an awkward slience between Chris and I.

"Man, I've never been so nervous before", I said chuckling.

"It wasn't a dream was it?", she asked.

"Want to fill me in?", I asked, setting down the pizza.

"We were in the kitchen and we were mad at each other", she said.

"That wasn't a dream. That's when I knocked you up with Carter. You remembered me", I said excited.

"We were mad at each other", she said.

"It was my fault", I said.

We kept eye contact.

"So pizza", she said, changing the subject.

"Pizza", I nodded.

She took it to the kitchen and I followed.

"I'm gonna shower first, I stink", I said.

She nodded, I walked upstairs and stripped. Turning the shower on. I looked down, still up and hard as fuck. Once the water was hot enough I jumped in the shower.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Just follow him, but what if he didn't want me in there with him? What then? I couldn't take that kinda rejection. I locked the front door and went upstairs, my hands shaking. Getting to our room, he was still in the shower. I could make out his form through the blurry glass door. I stripped and took a deep breath before opening the door. He turned to look at me.

"Chris", he softly said.

"Mind if I join?", I asked.

"You don't have to do this honey. If you aren't ready, I understand", he said.

He said one thing, but his body and mine said a whole different thing.

"But I am", I said.

He licked his lips and nodded. I walked in and he looked over my body.

"You're making me nervous", I said looking down.

He placed his thumb under my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed me. This kiss felt just as good as the one in my, no, it wasn't a dream. Joe said it was real. He walked me back under the water and our bodies close, I could feel him against me.

"Make love to me", I whispered.

"You sure?", he asked.

I nodded. He pushed me against the tile wall and his hands took a hold of my thighs. He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist.

"I missed you baby", he whispered.

He rested his forehead against mine and I felt him push into me gently. My fingers digging into his shoulders. He groaned.

"You feel so good, fuck, fuck", he growled.

I moaned, he felt so good. He moved ever so slowly, in and out. I could feel the stress leave my shoulders and back. It was like he was scratching an itch I couldn't reach. He quickened his hips, I let go of his shoulders and held onto the edge of the wall.

"Joe, oh my, you feel so good", I moaned.

He growled and he pushed even harder into me.

"Tell me you love me", he growled.

I looked into his eyes. They pleaded for me to say it back, all he wanted was to hear me say it.

"I love you", I panted.

He slowed his thrusts and stared at me, smile on his face.

"You mean that?", he asked.

Worry now in his eyes.

"Yes, I don't remember you still, but my heart does and I have always loved you. That won't ever change", I said.

He pressed his lips to mine, smiling into the kiss.

"I've always loved you", he said.

He started thrusting into me again and he panted into my ear. His warm breath on my ear was intoxicating, his touch. The way he kept whispering I love you, telling me I was beautiful. He groaned and thrust one last time before pulling out. I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"You ok baby girl?", he asked.

I was trying to catch my breath, I couldn't answer.

"Did I hurt you? Shit, I hurt you didn't I? I'm sorry, where are you hurt?", he asked worried.

He was worried about me. I shouldn't be surprised even as kids he was always looking out for me, even if half of the time he was making fun of me or pulling my hair. Remembering his words when we were six. A boy took my backpack and throw my stuff around, I cried. Roman had come up to the boy and punched him and told him to never hurt me again or it would be worse next time, then he helped me pick up my things. Calling me boogerhead while he did it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Just remembering that time you helped me, we were six and", he laughed.

He nodded.

"When Max Karp took your backpack. You always were a boogerhead", he said chuckling.

"Joe", I said, pinching him.

"I remember that, I watched you from my front yard. I always did to make sure you got home safe and I saw him grab your backpack. Pissed me off, no one messes with my girl", he said.

He smiled and set me down.

"I didn't hurt you then?", he asked, looking over my body.

"No, I'm ok. I'm always ok when I'm with you", I said.

"I protect what's mine", he said.

"That I remember", I said with a smile.

"Let's finish showering and then go down to eat. I'm hungry all of a sudden", he said.

We showered and got dressed. We walked downstairs and he brought over a few blankets and the pizza box. I watched him set a few blankets on the floor and then the couch pillows.

"We use to do this when the kids would stay at our parents. We always made sure to pick a weekend out of every month to spend just you and I together", he said.

"We did that?", I asked.

He nodded and sat down on the floor, I joined him.

"This is our way of staying together and in touch with each other. We talk and relax, make love and just enjoy being together", he said.

"I wish I could remember it", I said.

"You will babe", he said.

He opened the pizza box and handed me a slice. Turning on the tv and putting on Netflix.

"Horror movie or romantic?", he asked.

"You decide", I said.

He nodded and went with Horror. This felt so familiar and something deep down told me I was comfortable with this. Like my body and heart were a thousand miles away and my mind was taking forever to catch up. If only my mind would hurry up and catch up, soon, I hoped.

"You comfortable?", he asked, his hand rubbing my back.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"Can I confess something?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Sure", I said.

"Right now, it doesn't feel like you forgot me. It feels right, normal", he said.

"It does", I nodded.


	27. Chapter 27-Dress

_**Roman-**_

WrestleMania week was here. We had gotten permission from a judge to bring the twins with us, Jason tried to fight us on it. His lawyer and the judge had agreed on another peternity test since Chris had lost her memory. Since being with each other Chris and I were more like our old selves, conversation wise, although sometimes I feel like she's still pulling away. We only had sex that one time and since then I felt like she was avoiding me. Which is hard to do since we lived together.

"Chris, The Bella Twins are here", I said.

"Who?", she asked.

"Nikki and Brie", I said.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot I was going out with them", she said.

"You don't have too", I said.

"I need a dress for this Hall of Fame thing. That's if you still want me to go?", she asked.

"Of course I want you to go", I smiled.

She nodded and stood. Ella and Thea were going with her, leaving the boys with me. Dean and Seth had agreed to taking the kids to a water park. Nikki and Brie came over to us.

"Ready to go dress shopping?", Nikki asked excited.

"Sarah and Cora are meeting us downstairs", Brie said.

Chris nodded and walked over to them. They each took one of her arms and Chris looked nervous.

"Ladies please don't break my wife. I want her back intack", I said.

"We know, relax Roman", Nikki said.

Chris sent me a smile, they let her go.

"Say bye to your man", Brie told her.

Chris came over to me.

"Have fun baby girl", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"If you need me or this shopping spree is too much for you, call me and I'll pick you and the girls up", I whispered.

"Ok, I did like hanging out with these girls right?", she asked.

"You did", I said with a smile.

Thea and Ella hugged me before walking out the door with Chris and the twins. I packed a change of clothes for the boys and held Carter. Nathan sat on the couch, quiet, which was weird for him. I set Carter down and went over to Nate.

"Hey buddy, what's up?", I asked.

"You let mommy go. What if something happens to her again? Why did you let her leave?", he asked angry.

Dean and Seth walked in, Seth holding Macy.

"Nathan, mommy is going to be ok. She's gonna come home", I said.

"You don't know that. You said that the last time and she didn't come home. She got hurt", he said tears filling his eyes.

Dean and Seth looked at each other.

"The stupid man wants to take us away and you are going to let him. I hate you, you aren't my daddy, I hate you", he said, getting up and running off to a room. The slamming of the door was heard next.

"Dude what the hell was that?", Seth asked.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"That is Jason getting into my kid's head", I said.

"He's worried about Chris too. I've noticed when we are at home that he watches her every move. If she's out of his sight for a second he's on it, looking for her", Dean said.

"I know, I've been so worried about Chris that I stopped paying attention to my kids. How do I do this? Do either of you know? How do I help my wife while also making sure my kids aren't brainwashed by another man?", I asked, getting angry.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this Joe. He won't take your kids, we won't let him", Seth said.

"As for Chris, the only thing we could do is wait and hope. Just sit back and act like nothing is wrong", Dean said.

"But something is wrong, she forgot me. She forgot our kids. How can anyone do that?", I said breaking down.

No one said anything, I took a deep breath.

"I know it's not her fault. She can't help it and I know she's trying, but I don't know how much more I could take. I want my wife back, my kids want their mother back, and I don't know how to do that. My kids believe that I can do anything, that I'm super dad, then I need to fix this but I don't know how", I said.

I took a deep breath.

"Feel better?", Dean asked.

I sighed and sat back.

"I do, I feel much better", I said.

"So then what does this mean? You want to leave Chris? You're going to let Jason win?", Dean asked.

"No, I'm just, I don't know, maybe some time apart will help us", I said.

"Hell no, no", Dean said.

"Jon you don't understand", I sighed.

He stopped me.

"I was afraid to let Sarah in. I was afraid I would hurt her, but I see you and Chris and I have hope that Sarah and I can figure this out, that we could be like you and Chris", he said.

"Well don't", I said.

"How can you just give up? What because she doesn't remember you? Well do something, kiss her without her permission, touch her, take her in your arms and show her. You are so afraid that she is going to get mad. Tell her how you feel, tell her what you just told us", he said.

"And what happens if she leaves me huh, what then?", I asked.

"You both have loved each other your entire lives, she won't leave you, because she loves you, do you doubt that?", Seth said.

"I don't doubt it", I said.

"Then talk to her, tell her what you just told us", he said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_** -

I sat down while the girls all went around the store looking for dresses. They didn't want me to move an inch.

"Hey", I turned to see Jason. I smiled.

"Hi", I said.

"I saw you through the window and well I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at your house. I disrespected you and your home, I'm sorry", he said.

I nodded.

"You also bad mouthed Joe. I get it you don't like each other and I don't know why, but if you are in fact the twins father you have to show a little respect to him in front of our kids", I said.

"Yeah I know", he nodded.

"What happened Jason?", I asked.

"You broke up with me. Gave me back my engagement ring and said you couldn't marry me because you still loved Joe. That you always will and that marrying me would only be a lie and that neither of us would be happy together", he said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you", I said.

"About?", he asked.

I bit my lip.

"I remember why I said yes to moving back to Florida", I said.

"Yeah for Cora", he said.

I shook my head no.

"Well she was a small part of it, but I came back for Joe", I said.

"You said yes to me knowing that if you saw him you'd go back to him? You used me", he said.

"I'm sorry but I love him. I don't think I would ever feel this way about anyone else, he was it for me", I said.

"I have to go", he said.

"Jason", I said feeling bad.

"Shut up. When it comes back that those twins are mine and it will, I am taking them from you and I will make sure you never see them again", he said.

"What's going on here?", Nikki asked, coming over to me.

"I'll see you Chris", Jason said leaving.

"Everything ok?", Nikki asked.

"I need to see Joe", I said.

Nikki nodded and rubbed my arms.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I got a call from Nikki saying Chris wanted to see me. Dean and Seth stayed with the kids at the park. I drove back to the hotel and walked into our room. Chris looked nervous and shaky.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?", I asked.

"Jason showed up at the mall. We talked and I told him you were the only reason I came back. He said I used him and then he threatened to take the twins from us and that we would never see them again and I just felt like I needed to see you", she said, almost in tears.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"It's ok, I promise he won't take them from us. They're our babies", I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared", she mumbled.

"I love you baby girl", I said.

She looked up at me.

"I love you", she said.

I smiled, leaning down to kiss her.


	28. Chapter 28-Hall of Fame

_**Roman-**_

Chris was getting ready for Hall of Fame. Nate was sitting by our door watching her do her make up. I was buttoning up my shirt.

"Nate come on in bud", I said.

He rolled his eyes at me, still mad at me. I sighed.

"Everything ok?", Chris asked.

I was trying to tie my tie. Struggling to do so, she came over and moved my hands.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Nate hates me", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"I let you go to the mall with the Bellas and he was worried about something bad happening to you without me there. Oh and he said he hates me for letting Jason come near him and Thea. He also said I wasn't his dad", I said.

She finished up my tie.

"He shouldn't have said that to you", she said.

"He's afraid of losing you, like I am", I said.

She looked up at me and then towards Nate.

"Nathan, come here", she said to Nate.

He stood and came over to her. She got down on her knees and looked at him.

"Did you tell daddy you hate him?", she asked.

Nate nodded.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because he let you leave without him. You can't leave without daddy again, daddy's gonna protect you, he has too", he said.

"Nate, sometimes things happen and we can't stop them. Even if daddy is with me and I know that's hard for you to understand right now, but just know that no matter what, your dad will always be there for you if I can't be and I'll be there for you when he can't be", she said.

He nodded.

"You don't really hate your dad do you?", Chris asked him.

He looked up at me.

"No, I love him, I'm sorry", he said to me.

Chris let go of his hands and he came over to me. I lifted him onto my lap and hugged him, kissing the side of his head.

"I love you buddy, always remember that", I said.

"I love you too", he said.

I looked at Chris and smiled at her. She smiled back and stood, grabbing her dress off of the hook. She walked into the bathroom to change. Nate ran off to the other room, Chris came out in her dress and I swear I stopped breathing. She looked so beautiful.

"Nikki picked it out, you hate it", she said.

I stood quickly, stopping her.

"No, I love it, you look breath taking", I said.

She blushed.

"Mind zipping me?", she asked.

She turned and moved her hair to the side, I finished zipping her dress. My hands on her hips.

"We don't really have to go to this, we can stay in. Maybe I can rip this off of you or I can even lift the dress and take you right here and now", I said.

Her body trembled and I smirked.

"You like that idea?", I asked.

"Joe", she said softly.

"Fine, let's go", I said.

She giggled and we walked out. Getting to the Hall of Fame, there were cameras left and right taking pictures. Chris backed up behind me and held onto my hand tight.

"We don't have to do this", I said.

She looked up at me.

"No, it's ok, I just didn't think there would be so many", she said.

I nodded.

"I should have warned you", I said chuckling.

* * *

 _ **Christina-**_

Joe was doing a few interviews. I noticed Sarah and Cora weren't here, I texted them both. Sarah said Jon got stuck doing a signing and went with him. Cora wasn't feeling too good due to her pregnancy and Colby didn't want to come without her. I looked around, again several people came up to me and hugged me. I hugged them back even if I didn't remember them.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?", Nikki came over and asked.

"A lot to take in", I said.

She nodded.

"You'll get use to it again. I can't believe Eva Marie came", she said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't like her?", I asked.

"Long story", she said.

I nodded.

"She's the one everyone keeps saying is sleeping with Joe?", I asked.

Nikki nodded.

"It's safe to say I don't like her", I said.

"You hate her, especially because she did try to sleep with your man. It's a good thing you got one of the good ones, he respected you and your marriage, most men here don't", she said.

I smiled and looked over at Joe. He looked at me and winked. He finished up his interview and came over to me. Kissing my forehead.

"I'll see you two later", Nikki said.

Joe leaned down.

"Just remember, you gave up sex for this", he whispered.

I laughed and so did he.

"Hey", I turned to see the bright red hair.

She couldn't take her eyes off Joe, even with her boyfriend or husband by her side. Joe sent her a nod.

"Wow, Chris you clean up and no baby bump this time", she said.

"Do we know each other?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Oh right you lost your memory", she said, rolling her eyes.

"Even if I didn't lose my memory I still wouldn't know who you are. Excuse me we have to go talk to someone more, important. Someone who can carry on a conversation using big people words", I said.

Joe chuckled and I took his hand pulling him away with me. He pulled me close to his side, his lips by my ear.

"Jealous?", he asked.

"Please of her, sure", I said sarcastic.

He smirked.

"You're are so sexy when your jealous", he said.

I couldn't help my smile. They sat us down at our seats. Joe kept my hand in his on his lap.

* * *

 _"Joe we are going to be late, come on", I yelled through the bathroom door._

 _"I'm coming", he said._

 _I rolled my eyes and glanced at myself in the mirror. I placed my hands on my bump. Joe stopped behind me and watched me, he raised a brow._

 _"Try your hardest my love but that bump is still there", he said._

 _"I look so fat", I said._

 _He chuckled._

 _"You're pregnant baby, you look so beautiful. This just adds to that beauty, my son", he said, his hands on my bump._

 _"I don't know if I can be around all those skinny not pregnant Divas", I said pouting._

 _"We can stay home", he suggested._

 _I placed my hands on his chest and shook my head no._

 _"You really want to go, we aren't going to miss Hall of Fame", I said._

 _He smiled._

 _"You're beautiful", he said._

 _He leaned down and kissed my bump._

 _"Hi Carter, I need you to be really good for mommy tonight", he said._

 _"Did you just name our son?", I asked._

 _He stood and smirked._

 _"Maybe, I like Carter", he said._

 _I leaned up towards his lips and kissed him._

 _"Carter it is", I smiled._

* * *

I smiled, I looked at Joe.

"You ok?", he asked.

"You gave Carter his name, at another Hall of Fame", I said.

"Yeah, you kept saying you looked", he stopped and smiled.

"I remembered that", I said excited.

He kissed me.

"I love you, you just made my night baby girl", he said.


	29. Chapter 29-Mine

_**Roman-**_

WrestleMania was here, I paced the locker room.

"Hey you're almost up cousin", Josh said, followed by Jon.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"Relax, you got this. Your family is here supporting you", Jon said.

I nodded. After Hall of Fame, Chris and I drove down to the beach and sat in our car making out like teenagers, it brought back so many memories.

"Joe, you're up", Josh said.

I walked down the hall and the security was waiting to escort me to make my entrance. I could hear the crowd, a part of me didn't want to hear the boos that were coming. I focused on the fact that my family was here watching, proud of me and how far I've come. My kids excited, Chris, even though she didn't remember much, she was here. I smiled. My music hit and I made my way down, some boos, some cheers, focus on my family, I told myself.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Nathan was standing and leaning against the barrier. Thea sat in Patricia's lap. Ella was sitting with Cora. Sarah and Jon had left early because he had hit his head pretty hard. Seth was backstage getting dressed and my mom was holding Carter. I watched Joe take hit after hit, I noticed him smirking and laughing.

"He's ok", my dad whispered to me.

I nodded. All of a sudden Colby's music hit and he ran down the ramp holding that ridiculous briefcase. Everything happened so quickly, our whole family had their mouths open, shocked. I think we had all forgotten Colby could use that. Cora came over to me.

"I did not know that would happen, I swear", she said.

I shrugged.

"Am I suppose to be mad? I don't understand", I said.

"Wait you aren't mad?", she asked.

"Again am I suppose to be?", I asked.

"Roman is your husband. He's wanted this for so long and he had it right in the palm of his hand and Colby took it. Be mad at me because Colby's my husband", she said.

"Ok, I'm going to blame your crazy outburst about being mad at you on your hormones", I said.

"Look at his face Chris. Does that face say he's ok with this?", she asked.

I looked at Joe who was still in the ring. He looked hurt and sad, he rolled out of the ring and took off his vest.

"Go to him", she said.

"The kids?", I asked.

"We've got them mom, you go see dad", Ella said, holding Carter.

I nodded and took off towards the back. I showed security my pass and I saw Jon and Josh.

"Where is he?", I asked.

"Follow us", Josh said.

I followed them through halls and doors till we stopped.

"Right there", Jon said, pointing to a door.

I walked in and closed it behind me. It was empty, only Joe sat on the bench with his head down.

"Joe", I said.

"I didn't want you to see me lose, I'm sorry", he said.

"What are you talking about? Joe, I'm proud of you", I said.

I went and sat beside him, he didn't look at me. I got on my knees in front of him and lifted his head so he would look at me. His eyes met mine, he had been crying.

"I was worried about you, he hit you pretty hard", I said, my hands on his arms.

"I'm ok", he said.

I brushed his long hair out of his face.

"I'm so proud of you, the kids are proud of you", I said.

He nodded, tears in his eyes and before I knew it he was hugging me.

"Thank you for being here", he said.

I pulled away from him.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?", I asked, looking him over.

He smiled. He put his finger under my chin and I met his eyes.

"I'm fine baby. Although a kiss will fix my soreness", he said.

I smiled.

"Ok", I said.

He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine. A knock at the door pulled us apart, I stood and sat beside him.

"Come in", he said.

The kids and our families walked in.

"Daddy", Thea said, running into his arms.

"Hey princess", he said hugging her.

All the kids hugged him.

"We love you dad", Ella said.

"That was so cool dad", Nathan said.

Carter just laughed. Our parents hugged him and told them how proud they were of him. Colby came in cautiously, Cora behind him.

"Hey man", he said.

Joe raised a brow.

"Man, relax it's all good", Joe said.

The door opened again and Sarah walked in. She saw me and quickly came over to me.

"The results came in", she said.

"And?", I asked.

She smiled.

"The twins are Joe's, he is their father", she said smiling.

"I have to tell him", I said.

I quickly went over to him and pulled him aside.

"Joe, Sarah got the results back. The twins, they're yours", I said.

He screamed yes at the top of his lungs. He went over to the twins and kissed them several times. Nathan wiped his cheek.

"Dad", he whined.

"What's going on?", Sika asked.

Joe looked at me and I nodded.

"The results came in, I'm their father. Jason was lying", he said happy.

"I knew it", Cora said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Getting back to our hotel room, still excited that the twins were mine. Chris was in the bathroom changing. She walked out and climbed into bed.

"You can't stop smiling", she said.

I looked over at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"About this whole situation, what did I think?", she asked.

"You knew those twins were ours. You did get upset though because you felt like you hurt me, but you didn't because we both knew the truth", I said.

"What happens now?", she asked.

"We take that new test and hope they don't do anything to mess with those results. I told Sarah to send a copy of the results to Danny, so if for some reason the new test ordered by the judge comes back that I'm not their dad, we can prove other wise", I said.

She nodded. I sighed and rubbed my face, I was so exhausted from today. I felt the bed move. Uncovering my eyes, Chris was straddling me.

"Babe?", I said.

"I've been thinking about that time in the shower and I just really want to be with you again. You haven't touched me since and did I do something wrong? Just tell me and maybe I could fix it", she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I, I was afraid to ask or to touch you, I didn't want you to deny me. I don't take rejection well", I said chuckling.

She pressed her lips to mine, I groaned. Her chest pressed into mine, my hand on her lower back.

"I'm so glad you made the first move", I whispered against her lips.

She giggled.

"I feel more like myself with you. Maybe it will all come back soon", she said.

"Fuck I hope so", I flipped us and she squealed.

My hands finding their way under her shirt. Her warm, soft skin under my finger tips.

"I love you", she said, catching me by surprise.

"I love you too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I had hit my head pretty hard. Backstage everyone wanted to check on me, I brushed them off. Sarah came over and pulled me down, checking my head. I let her check me over just so she would stop worrying. I sat in bed.

"I'm ok darlin, no harm done", I said.

"Really?", she asked, showing me the blood on her hand.

I rolled my eyes, she pinched me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. This could be bad Jon, real bad. Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?", she asked.

"I feel fine", I said.

"Can I take a look please?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded. I leaned forward so she could take a look.

"Not too bad, just need to clean it", she said.

I nodded. I stood and leaned down to meet her lips.

"Thank you for caring", I said.

She smiled and blushed.

"Let's get your head taken care of and then back to bed", she said.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

I walked into the bathroom and she took out the first aid kit. I sat down and she went to work on my head. I lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, moving lower.

"Jonathan", she squealed and moved her hips away from my mouth.

"You need to be checked over to babe", I said, pulling her back to me.

"Jon, I need to focus", she said.

"Me too baby", I said, lowering her shorts and panties.

She moaned and I looked up at her.

"Please tell me you're done fixing my head?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Good girl, now my turn to check you", I said smirking.

I lifted her left leg onto my shoulder. Her right hand on my shoulder, the other hand pressed flat against the wall, my hands holding her hips still.

"Fuck I love you", I growled.

"Shut up and get started", she said.

"Fiesty", I smirked.

I let the tip of my tongue touch her, she moaned and her breathing picked up.

"More Jon", she begged.

"Anything for you", I whispered.


	30. Chapter 30-Good Luck

_**Roman-**_

Once we got home, I had called Danny and asked him to meet us at our house. He said he would be there. Pulling into our driveway, he got off of his car.

"Hey Danny", I said.

"Hey", he replied.

Chris took the kids inside and got them settled and in bed. They were still tired from traveling. We sat down with Danny in the kitchen.

"So your peternity retake will be tomorrow, but this time I got the judge to pick the nurse and she or he will be doing it in front of the judge", he said.

"How did you manage that?", Chris asked.

"Told him we all suspected foul play. Jason and his lawyer tried to deny it, but I said we had evidence, judge asked me to bring it tomorrow and the results from the first test", he said.

"Now the test we did can't be ignored right?", I asked.

"Nope, like I said I have a court order that says you wanted to do the test because you had a feeling she was cheating on you. You hoped it wasn't true so she did a test to prove it, once and for all that the twins were yours", he said.

I nodded.

"The judge will also get another lawyer and do an investigation on the nurse who did the first test. He will also be speaking to Sarah and the doctor at the clinic that helped her", he said.

"Ok, thank you Danny", Chris said.

We walked him out, reminding us of our appointment with the judge tomorrow. Walking back in the house, I wrapped my arms around her waist, she smiled.

"I'm tired", I mumbled.

"Me too, let's get to bed before the kids wake up", she said.

I nodded, agreeing. The sun was still out and the house was quiet, it was weird for all the kids to be asleep during the day.

"Are you still bummed you didn't win?", she asked.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"No babe, you made that moment better", I said.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

I nodded.

"What happened at the Royal Rumble? That was the one I missed right?", she asked.

I sat down beside her.

"I won", I said chuckling.

"That's not what I meant, Jon told me", she stopped.

I stood and walked into our closet to change.

"Joe", she said.

I walked back out.

"My cousin came out to help me, I got booed because I don't know why. Maybe because they wanted Daniel Bryan to win or maybe because I suck", I said.

"You don't suck", she said.

"Can we just drop this?", I asked.

"No, I need you to fill that in for me because I wasn't there, I need to know", she said.

"That's not important", I said.

"It is to me", she said.

I sighed.

"It was Jon and I left, Big Show and Kane. Fans like Dean Ambrose more than they like Roman Reigns, I'm not a likeable guy", I said.

"I like you", she said.

I kissed her cheek.

"How long is this UK tour for?", she asked.

"I'll be back before you know it. We can Skype while I'm gone and I promise it will fly by. You won't even notice I'm gone", I said.

"What if I remember something while your gone?", she asked.

"Then you can tell me over skype", I said, my thumb rubbing her chin.

"It's not the same", she said.

I chuckled.

"Then wait till I get home and we can celebrate anyway you want. On top or on bottom, on your knees", I said smirking.

"Oh you mean celebrate with sex", she said.

I nodded, kissing her, she gently pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too exhausted right now", she said.

"It's fine, I'm not going to force you. Have I ever?", I asked.

"From what I can remember, no never", she said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I had just finish showering. Sarah was on the couch looking through some papers.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? What is all that?", I asked.

She sighed and set them down.

"Court documents and peternity test results from both parties. I need to testify", she said rubbing her eyes.

"You are going to right?", I asked.

I went and sat down beside her.

"Jason can't win. He just can't and he has the money, well his mommy has the money to afford all these great lawyers. You have to help Chris and Joe", I said.

She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down babe, yes I'm going to help them, there is no questioning it. They're my friends too", she said.

I nodded.

"Sorry, it's just Chris and Joe are so close and I know they just want this over with, hell we all do", I said.

She nodded.

"I know, this is draining everyone and I know this must be confusing for the twins", she said.

"Yeah, Nathan told Joe he wasn't his father. Joe tried to hide how hurt he was, but I could see it", I said.

She nodded.

"Well if they prove Joe is the dad, they will be rid of Jason because we all know he messed with those tests. He'll be doing some jail time", she said.

"I don't care about him", I said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

We had an ultra sound appointment. They had asked us if we wanted to know the sex.

"It's up to you", Cora said.

I was a little nervous, this being our last baby and all. I really wanted a boy, seeing Joe with his sons and the bond he has with them, I wanted that. I didn't mind having girls, but having a little buddy of your own is something else. I nodded.

"Ok lets take a look", she said.

I watched the monitor. She smiled and looked back at us.

"So it's a girl", she said.

Cora squeezed my hand.

"I'll give you both a moment", she said walking out.

"I'm sorry", Cora said.

"Hey its ok, I'm not mad babe. You know I love my girls, the only problem I'm gonna have is having to share my daughters with other men when it's time", I said rolling my eyes.

She giggled.

"Maybe we can think about canceling that vesectomy", she said.

"Babe we said this was our last baby", I said.

"But you want a boy and", I stopped her.

"It's ok, I'll be just as happy with my baby girl. Daddy loves you", I said, kissing her stomach.

"You sure?", she asked.

I nodded and kissed her.

"Hey we can always adopt you know. When the girls are a little older or maybe we can become foster parents. We have options now sweetheart", I said.

"Adoption sounds good", she said smiling.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

We had to take the twins to the judges office, he picked an out of state doctor and nurse. Joe was trying to button his shirt, he growled when he couldn't.

"Hey", I said softly.

I went over and calmed his shaky hands. I buttoned his shirt and he sighed.

"No need to be nervous, we know these twins are ours. You said it yourself, we knew that the second we looked into their eyes. We even have a test to prove it", I said.

"What if his mom paid off this judge? What then? We lose our babies", he said.

"That can't happen. Danny said he has a feeling this judge is on our side, we have to have faith in that", I said.

He nodded. I placed my hands on his cheeks. He looked down at me.

"When I was sick you gave me the strength to keep fighting. I need you to be my strength now, please, you are my positive light", I said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Everything is going to be ok", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He kissed my forehand.

"I'm gonna check on the kids", I said.

I walked into Nathan's room and he was putting his shoes on.

"Need some help?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Mommy", he said softly.

"Yes", I said.

"That man isn't going to take me and Thea is he?", he asked.

I finished tying his shoe.

"No, daddy and I will not let him. I promise", I said.

He nodded and stood.

"Daddy and I will be right down", I said.

Getting into the hall, Joe was coming out of our room, he took my left hand and placed my ring on it.

"You forgot this", he said.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too. I'm just getting use to it again and honestly I", he kissed me.

"It's ok, I know", he said.

I nodded and we walked downstairs. Ella was gonna watch Carter while we took the twins.

"Call if you need anything", I said.

She nodded.

"Remember don't open the door for anyone", Joe said to her.

"I know dad", she whined and rolled her eyes.

Joe chuckled and took the twins to the truck.

"Good luck mom", Ella said.

I smiled.


	31. Chapter 31-I'm Sorry

**_Roman_ -**

We sat in the judge's office waiting for him to come in. Jason sat on the opposite side of us, Thea was in my lap hugging me. Nathan was holding onto Christina's arm. The judge came in and smiled, a woman followed behind him, she had a kit in her hand.

"I'm judge Elliot, so I know we are all here for a peternity test", he said.

We all nodded.

"I have two different tests, one Mr. Anoa'i and the other from a Mr", Jason's lawyer jumped in.

"Wait, they had a test done as well? We weren't aware of this", Jason's lawyer said.

"The test was done as a court order, seeing as Mr. Anoa'i is still by law their father, he has a right to do so privately. He wanted to find out if his wife was cheating on him", the judge said.

Jason glared at me.

"Results show, he is their father and I see Jason is their father as well. How is this possible?", the judge said.

"My clients have a feeling Jason did something to the results from the first test. This second test done proves that it's true", Danny said.

The judge nodded and Jason's lawyer stood.

"Sir, that test proves nothing except that they got a friend to mess with those results. Isn't your friend Sarah a nurse? She helped deliver your youngest, isn't that right?", he said.

"Yes but", the lawyer cut Danny off.

"So how do we know you didn't ask her to make up these results?", he asked.

The judge stood.

"Enough, please", he said.

He sat back down and looked at the woman beside him.

"You may proceed", he said to her.

She went over to Jason and swabbed his cheek. After she came over to us and swabbed Christina's cheek, then the twins. She came over to me and swabbed me.

"As soon as the results come in, we will call each of you and have you come in. Depending on the results we will see if we need to take this to court", the judge said.

We all nodded. Jason and his lawyer walked out first. Danny made sure they left before letting me out.

"I'm sure those results will come back saying you are their father", Danny said.

I nodded.

"Not nervous at all. I just hope Jason's mom didn't pay off this judge or that nurse. That's what I am most worried about", I said.

Chris wrapped her arms around my waist. She has been more affectionate and like her old self. I looked down at her and kissed the side of her head.

"Everything is gonna be ok, like I said this judge just might be on your side", he said.

I nodded.

"Thanks Danny", Chris said.

He left and we watched the twins run around. They would look back when they would get too far ahead of us.

"How are you feeling baby?", I asked.

"I just want this to be over with already. I want to get my memory back, and I just want our family happy", she said.

"Me too babe, this is almost over", I said.

* * *

 ** _Sarah_ -**

I was at work, walking down the hall when someone stopped in front of me. She looked nervous and afraid.

"Excuse me", I said, trying to walk past her.

I tried to side step her, but she just moved in front of me again. She broke down in tears and now I was nervous and frightened. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know her to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry", she sobbed.

I was confused now.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. He said he loved me, and that if I did this for him we could move on and be happy", she said.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you're trying to tell me", I said.

She cried even harder.

"Do we know each other?", I asked.

She finally looked up at me and wiped her masscarea stained cheeks.

"No but I know you. I know your friends and I hurt them", she said.

"You mean, Joe and Chris?", I asked.

She nodded and started crying again, I took her arm gently.

"Let's go sit somewhere and talk and get you calmed down", I said.

She took a couple of steps back and shook her head no.

"I can't, I already said too much. Just tell them I'm sorry", she cried and took off fast.

I ran after her but she was already running across the street to her car. Even if I ran after her she would drive off before I reach her. I turned to walk back inside when I heard a noise behind me, people screaming and a cars screeching tires driving off fast. I turned and people were surrounded around something. My heart dropped, I hoped I wasn't right. I ran over and pushed myself into the center of the crowd, I covered my mouth from shock. The woman I spoke to just a few minutes ago was laying in the middle of the street, blood everywhere. I bent down and checked her, she was dead.

"Did anyone see what happened?", I asked everyone.

People were too concerned about the dead body than who hit her. Doctors and nurses came running out and police were pushing the people back. I talked to an officer and told them what I knew but I didn't see who hit her, turns out no one did. They said I could go home early, I couldn't drive, my hands we're shaky. I called Jon to pick me up and he rushed right over.

"I'm just glad you didn't go after her", he said.

"Jon, she died. I talked to her right before she, I should have done something more to stop her. Why didn't I stop her?", I said.

Jon reached over and rubbed my thigh, I took his hand and squeezed it.

"There was nothing you could do babe", he said.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I felt Jon's finger under my chin and he turned my face to look at him.

"This wasn't your fault Sarah, please don't blame yourself", he said.

I gave him a gentle smile and leaned over to kiss him.

"How would I get through this without you", I said.

He smiled and kissed me again. Then I remembered she wanted me to tell Joe and Chris she was sorry.

"We have to go see Joe and Chris, now", I said, buckling my seat belt.

"Why?", he asked.

"She knew them, she told me to tell them she was sorry and that she thought he loved her", I said.

"You don't think she was talking about Jason?", he asked.

"I don't know, I've never met her but I have a feeling you might be right", I said.

He nodded and buckled himself in, we drove to Christina and Joe's house.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I had gone back to work, Joe agreed to let me go if I only worked half a day. He didn't want me to push it. I was getting home when Jon and Sarah pulled in behind me. I waved at them and they came over to me.

"Chris do you remember the woman who did the first swab test?", Sarah asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've had any brain memory activity", I said.

"Is Joe home?", Jon asked.

"He should be, what's going on?", I asked.

"A woman came over to me today and I would really like to discuss what was said with you and Joe together", Sarah said.

"Ok, come on in", I said.

We walked into the house.

"Joe?", I called.

Joe came downstairs and smiled, then it fell when he saw the looks on our faces, he stopped.

"What's going on?", he asked.

I looked at Sarah.

"Do you remember the woman who did the swab test on the kids when you went the first time?", she asked him.

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did she look like?", she asked.

"Slender, light brown hair, green eyes, and she had a small star tattoo on her left wrist. Her name was Lacy", he said.

Sarah sighed and brushed her hair back.

"It was her, wasn't it?", Jon asked her.

She looked at him, a sad expression on her face.

"Who? What's going on?", I asked.

"This woman came up to me today and she was in tears. She wanted me to tell you both she was so sorry, that she thought he loved her and that she didn't mean to hurt anyone", Sarah said.

"Ok", I said still confused.

"The woman Joe just described, it was her", Sarah said.

"What else did she say?", Joe asked excited.

"Not much, just that she was sorry and then she ran out of the hospital and I ran after her but", Sarah stopped.

"But what?", I asked.

Sarah looked down and Jon rubbed her back.

"She was hit by a car after she ran out. No one saw who did it", Jon said.

Joe came over to me and held me close.

"Are we all thinking what I think we are thinking?", he asked.

"Jason", Jon and Sarah said at the same time.

I bit my lip.

"I don't think he would hurt anyone. I'm sorry but I know him better than anyone. He wouldn't do something so horrible", I said.

"I get it, you don't remember the bad things he's done but trust me, don't put this past him. He's willing to hurt anyone to get what he wants", Jon said.

"He's not getting my wife or my kids", Joe growled, his arm squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you for telling us Sarah", I said.

She hugged Jon, he kissed the side of her head.

"And I'm sorry you had to go through that", I said.

She nodded.


	32. Chapter 32-Twinkies

**_Christina_ -**

Joe and I were still thinking about what Sarah told us about Lacy. Later that day Joe had called Danny to ask if it was Lacy who was hit by a car, he confirmed it. Showing Sarah a picture of Lacy, she nodded and said that was the girl. Jon and Sarah had stayed the night at our house. The next morning I woke up and got breakfast started, Sarah walked into the kitchen wearing shorts and one of Jon's shirts.

"Good morning", I said.

"Morning, getting ready for work?", she asked.

I nodded and she started helping me make breakfast. The kids came down ready for school.

"Can I tell you something?", I asked Sarah.

"Sure", she nodded.

"I'm thinking about going to talk to Jason", I said.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Maybe if I talk to him, one on one, figure out what his deal is", I said shrugging.

"I don't think you should meet him alone. If he did do this to Lacy, what's going to stop him from doing that to you", she said.

"You're right, stupid idea", I said.

"It's not, it's just I don't trust Jason alone with you and neither would the guys. Don't meet him alone", she said.

"I'm not", I said.

She nodded. Joe and Jon finally joined us, I kissed Joe.

"I have to get to work. I'll see you later today, don't forget my doctor's appointment", I said.

"I won't babe", he said.

The kids kissed Joe goodbye. I was dropping them off at school. Getting to my work, Cora was opening it up. She smiled at me and we walked in.

"So I heard about what happened to Lacy", she said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for her. I don't remember her but I feel like this was my fault", I said.

"It's not, this is Jason's fault. If he would have never come back, this wouldn't have happened", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my first client, should be here soon", she said.

"Ok", I said.

I went to my office, I looked around like I always did. I still couldn't remember this. I sat down and pulled my phone out, I looked through my contacts and found who I was looking for. I dialed, it rang three times before they answered.

"Hi, it's Christina. I was wondering and hoping if you would meet me? I would like to talk", I said.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

I sat in my hotel room, my hands shaking and my heart racing. The front door slammed shut and my mom came over to me, I looked up at her and she slapped me.

"Are you crazy", she yelled.

"I had to do it", I said looking down.

"You killed an innocent girl. You ran her over, if you would have told her not to talk, she wouldn't have", she yelled.

"She found out why I was doing this peternity test. I want Christina back and the only way I'm going to get her back is if I have something to connect us, those twins", I said.

She laughed and paced the room.

"That will not get her to love you. She loves him, no matter what you do she will still be with him", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not if I get rid of him", I said.

The look on my mother's face, she was frightened of me.

"You still love me, don't you mom?", I asked.

"You know I do", she said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I got home from work, Ella was doing her homework. I set my purse down and kissed the back of her head.

"How was school?", I asked.

"Exhausting", she said.

I smiled.

"You only have a day till the weekend, hope you can make it", I said.

She laughed.

"Where are the twins?", I asked.

"With dad, Carter is with uncle Colby at his place", she said.

I nodded and went upstairs. I kicked my shoes off and walked into my room. Joe was in the middle of the bed, the twins on either side of him fast asleep. I giggled and pulled my phone out, taking a picture of them.

* * *

" _Are we ready to see your baby?", she asked._

 _"Yes", I said excited._

 _Joe squeezed my hand._

 _The nurse pointed to a small peanut looking thing._

 _"That's ours", Joe whispered._

 _"Hold on a second", the nurse said._

 _"Is everything ok?", I asked._

 _She didn't answer. I looked at Joe and she got up._

 _"The doctor will be with you in a little while", she said._

 _I took a deep breath and Joe kissed my cheek._

 _"Relax", he whispered._

 _"Joe", I said scared._

 _"Hey look at me baby girl. Our baby is fine, no one is taking our little miracle away, I promise", he said serious._

 _He wiped the tear that escaped my eye, the doctor came in._

 _"Hi Chris", he said._

 _"Hello", I replied._

 _He looked at the monitor and sighed._

 _"Can you just please tell us what's going on?", Joe asked frustrated._

 _"Everything's ok, see here", he pointed to the peanut._

 _I nodded._

 _"See here", he pointed to another peanut._

 _Joe smiled._

 _"What?", I asked him._

 _"Babe, there's two, two babies", he said._

 _The doctor smiled and nodded. He handed Joe a paper towel so he could wipe off the jelly. After he wiped it off, he kissed my stomach. I giggled, sitting up, the doctor sighed again._

 _"There is a problem, I'm sorry to say", he said._

 _Joe hugged me close._

 _"There is a higher risk for miscarriage with you than normal", he said._

 _"Because of the chemo I did", I said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I will do all I can to make sure these babies stick around", he said._

 _"Thank you doctor", Joe said._

 _"I'll get you a sonogram of your twins and give you two a moment alone", he said._

 _Once he left, Joe kissed me hard._

 _"I'm so happy my love", Joe said._

 _"Me too", I said._

 _I looked down at our hands._

 _"These babies aren't going anywhere", he whispered._

 _His lips leaving a kiss on my forehead. The doctor came back in and handed us a photo. He smiled._

 _"Just try and relax ok, stress isn't good", he said._

 _"Ok", I said._

 _On our way home, Joe had called his mom and told her. She was excited, she said she would give Joe and I a day alone. She didn't mind keeping Ella over night._

 _"Pizza sound good?", he said._

 _I nodded. He leaned his head back in his seat._

 _"Can I get a smile", he said._

 _I smiled._

 _"That's my girl", he said._

 _He kissed me. We got off the car and walked into the house._

 _"I'm gonna go lay down", I said._

 _"Ok I'll order the pizza and then join you", he said._

 _I nodded. I changed into some sweats and put on one of Joe's sweaters that fit me like a tent. I climbed into bed and hugged the covers close. I started crying. I felt the bed dip down, I didn't hear him come in, damn that man and his soft footsteps. His arms wrapped around me._

 _"I'm sorry", I said wiping my eyes._

 _"Don't be, you're scared. It's ok to be scared, just know I'm here and I won't let anything happen to our Twinkies", he said smiling._

 _I laughed while wiping my face._

 _"Did you just call our babies Twinkies?", I asked._

 _He laughed and nodded._

 _"Because there's two in there, comfortable and well packaged", he said._

 _I laughed and he smiled._

* * *

I woke up that night in his arms, I couldn't help the tears that slipped. He shifted in his sleep and blinked a few times.

"Everything ok? Why are you crying?", he asked sitting up, worried.

"You promised me our babies would be ok, our Twinkies", I said laughing and wiping my tears.

He smiled.

"You, you remembered?", he asked.

I nodded.

"That was the day we found out we were having twins", I said.

He cupped my face and pulled me towards him, his lips hitting mine.

"I love you", he smiled.

"I love you too", I said.

I put my hands on his hips and pulled his body towards mine.

"Are you going to make me beg?", I asked.

He smiled and settled between my legs. I could feel how hard he was, I slowly pulled his shorts down and he let out a soft breath. His warm fingers lifted my tank top and then smoothed down my sides. His lips left a kiss on my shoulder, his hands now removing my shorts.

"Beautiful", he whispered.

He slowly pushed into me, I bit my lip and moaned.

"My love", he whispered.

His lips connected with mine, only pulling apart for air.


	33. Chapter 33-Tiffany

**_Roman_ -**

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes, my nose buried in Chris's hair. I smiled. I kissed her bare shoulder. Last night we had made love after she remembered something. Our naked bodies pressed together, warm. She moaned.

"Good morning beautiful", I whispered, leaving small kisses on her cheek and neck.

She smiled and turned in my arms.

"Good morning", her eyes were still closed.

I chuckled and nudged her nose with mine.

"Time for work", I said.

She whined, I smiled and kissed her forehead and then her nose.

"Did you make a new appointment to see the doctor today?", I asked.

She had to remake her appointment since we missed it yesterday.

"Yes", she said sleepy.

"I wish we could stay like this all day", I whispered.

"Me too", she said.

I sighed, she started to get up.

"No", I protested trying to hold her down.

She laughed and sat up.

"I have to get to work", she said laughing.

"Fine", she wrapped the covers around her body and stood. I stretched and yawned.

I heard the door knob jiggle then a knock.

"Hold on kiddo", I said.

"Daddy, why is the door locked?", Nathan asked.

He always woke up before us and came to check on Chris. That was one of four little people who could walk in on us without knocking. Although Ella does knock now. I grabbed my shorts and put them on, he knocked again.

"Dad", he said worried.

"I'm coming bud", I said.

I opened the door for him and he came in, he looked in on our bed and noticed she was gone.

"Mommy?", he asked.

"She's in the bathroom, I promise", I said.

He sat on our bed and I went towards our bathroom. I tapped on the door.

"Sweetheart, we have a small visitor", I said.

"Got it", she said.

I went and joined Nathan on my bed. He watched the bathroom door.

"Buddy, I promise mommy isn't going anywhere. You don't have to be afraid anymore", I said.

"Is that man coming to take us away?", he asked.

"No Nate, he won't ever take you away from us, you or Thea. You're my babies", I said.

He crawled over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Promise mommy won't leave us?", he asked.

"She loves us too much to leave us bud", I said.

He nodded and jumped off of our bed. He stopped and watched the bathroom door for a second and then left. Chris came out showered and dressed, she looked around.

"Where is he?", she asked.

"Convinced him that you aren't leaving us, that you love us too much to let us go", I said.

She came over to me and stood between my legs. My hands smoothed up her thighs to her hips. I kissed her stomach before resting my forehead against it. Her fingers brushed through my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere", she whispered.

I kissed her stomach again and then looked up at her.

"Good", I said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I was checking on a cat when Cora came in, belly and all.

"Want to go to lunch?", she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm meeting with one more client before I go home. Aren't you heading home?", I asked her.

"No, I have two more clients after lunch and then I get to go home", she said.

"I told you to come in early", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you", she said.

She left, I couldn't tell her who I was meeting for lunch. She would go crazy and then call Joe and tell him.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Carter was eating his lunch. A knock at the door pulled me away from finishing the grilled cheese sandwich I was making. I looked at Carter who was eating his.

"Finish eating kiddo", I said.

I got to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Hey", she said.

I couldn't speak. Tiffany. She smiled and waved her hand in my face. I shook my head and swallowed.

"Tiffany?", I said.

"Yeah, hey. It's been a couple of years", she said.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"I need to talk to you and Christina. It's important", she said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, we've been going through a couple of things and you showing up here is not good", I said.

"I just need to speak to you both. I'm not here to take Ella or anything, it's", she stopped.

She opened her sweater up and showed me her baby bump.

"Hold on a fucking second, if you're here to say that that is my baby", she laughed.

"Ok relax, I'm not here to do that. It's been eight almost nine years Joe, that wouldn't even be possible", she said.

I sighed.

"Come on in", I said.

She walked in and saw Carter.

"Who's this?", she asked.

"This is our youngest, Carter. Say hi buddy", I said.

He waved at her and chewed his grilled cheese.

"How many kids do you guys have now?", she asked.

"Four. Ella, the twins, Nathan and Thea, and then Carter here", I said.

"So you two had twins. Wow", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I arrived at the restaurant a little earlier than scheduled. I checked my phone and then set it down on the table. I saw her walk in and she look around. Once she saw me, she walked over to me and sat down.

"Thank you for meeting me, I know", she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?", she asked.

I had invited Jason's mom to lunch. I wanted to talk to her about this whole situation.

"You know that my twins are not your son's kids", I said.

She sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Convince him to drop this. You know very well that when this new test proves that he isn't the father, they can arrest him for messing with those first results", I said.

"How do you know those kids aren't my son's babies? You don't remember anything. You don't remember how you hurt my son. How you cheated on him with that idiot, wrestling isn't even a job", she said, rolling her eyes.

"I remember a bit, I'm starting to remember more. You really want your son to go to jail?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"I'll see what I can do", she said.

I nodded.

"Did you hear about the nurse who was killed? Joe told me she was the one who did the first test. Did you know her?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Only met her that one time", she said.

I nodded.

"Did Jason know her?", I asked.

Something about everyone accusing Jason of killing her wouldn't leave my mind. Would he really do it? Could he do it? Desperate people, do desperate things.

"No", she said.

I nodded.

"If there isn't anything else, I have to go", she said.

I nodded. She got up and stopped, she studied me for a moment.

"Have you remembered anything from your accident?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Memories come in bits and pieces. Nothing from the accident though", I said.

"So you remember your kids?", she asked.

"Not yet. Just when I was pregnant, but not their faces. I really want to remember their faces", I said.

"You will", she said.

I looked up at her and nodded. She walked out. I paid the check and left. Getting home I parked and was about to walk in. Sika was dropping off the kids.

"Hi mom", Ella said.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?", Sika asked.

"I'm good dad. Thank you for dropping them off", I said.

The twins hugged me and we all walked inside. A woman was sitting with Joe at the table, he stood and so did she. Ella froze and stood behind me, her hands squeezed my arm.

"Hi Chris", she said.

I was confused.

"Hello?", I said.

"Babe this is Tiffany, she, she's um, well", Joe looked at Ella.

"She's my birth mother", Ella said.

"Hi baby. Look at you, your mom has done a wonderful job", this woman said.

I looked between this woman and Joe.

"You're not taking my baby", I said.

Joe moved towards me.

"She's not here to do that, I wouldn't let her", he said.

"I wanted to talk to you and Joe. Joe told me what happened to you, I'm sorry", she said.

"Ella go upstairs with the twins ok", I said.

Ella hesitated, but quickly went upstairs. I set my purse down and we sat down.

"If you aren't here for Ella, then what are you here for?", I asked.

"I'm six months pregnant. You don't remember, but I wasn't a really good mom the first time and this second time I doubt I'm any better now. What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how to raise a child. If this baby stays with me, I don't know what might happen to her", she said.

"You're having a girl?", I asked.

She nodded and placed her hands on her stomach.

"I don't know a thing about babies either, at least I don't remember", I said.

"But you're a great mom that's why I left Ella with you, because I knew you could love her and be there for her when she needs you. From what I've seen, you've done a pretty good job. She's absolutely beautiful", she said.

Joe took my hand.

"I'm willing to sign my rights over to you. I came to you first before going to an adoption place. I want her to be raised with her sister and not in some foster home or with a family who doesn't want her", she said.

"You want us to take her?", I asked.

"I want her to have the best life possible, with a mother and father who will love her unconditionally. Please consider it", she said.

I looked at Joe before looking back at her.

"Give us a few days, let us talk to Ella too", I said.

She nodded.

"Please really think this over", she said.

"We will", Joe said.


	34. Chapter 34-New Baby?

**_Roman_ -**

After Tiffany left, we asked Dean to watch the kids for us. Chris had her appointment with the doctor. He said everything seemed fine and he did a couple of cat scans to see if anything was wrong. Perfect was the word he used. She was making a lot of progress.

"Appointment went well", I said.

She was quiet, looking out the window as we drove by.

"Christina", I said.

She looked over at me.

"I don't remember her. Did I trust her? Can I trust her? How do we know she's not here to take Ella from us? My heart couldn't take that", she said.

"She's not taking our baby. No one is taking any of our babies", I said.

"Why is this happening now?", she asked.

"I don't know", I said.

I reached over and took her hand.

"So about Tiffany's baby", I said.

"We can't make this choice without Ella. This talk has to involve her", she said.

"I agree", I nodded.

Getting home, Ella was in the kitchen with the twins, they were doing their homework. Dean was on the couch watching tv.

"Is Sarah coming over tonight?", Chris asked him.

"She's working night shift", he said.

Chris was pouring herself a cup of juice when Ella stood and went over to her. She hugged Chris and cried. Chris hugged her back.

"Don't let her take me", I heard her say to Chris.

"I'd never do that. You know I love you and I wouldn't do that", Chris said to her.

"You're my mom", Ella cried.

Dean looked at me, confused.

"Tiffany came by", I whispered.

"What?", he asked.

"It's not what you think", I said.

"We need to talk about this with Ella first before we say anything", Chris said.

I nodded, Ella looked at Chris and Chris wiped her tears.

"About?", Ella asked.

"Lets talk outside", I said.

Chris held onto Ella and we walked out to the backyard. Sitting down by the pool. I took Ella's hands and squeezed them.

"We would never give you up baby girl, ever. Mommy and I love you more than anything. You know how hard we fought for you, how hard mommy fought for you", I said.

She nodded.

"Tiffany, she came by to ask if we would adopt her unborn baby", I said.

Ella looked at me and then at Chris.

"That would mean this baby would be my", she stopped.

"Baby sister", Chris finished.

"Are you guys going too?", she asked.

"That depends on you baby", Chris said.

"We won't say yes unless it's ok with you", I said.

"What if I said it's up to you guys?", she asked.

I looked at Chris.

"I would say yes", Chris said.

"Why?", Ella asked.

"Because she's apart of you. She's your sister and I would want her to have you in her life and your dad and I would love her as much as we love you", Chris said.

"Now if it's ok with you, we want to say yes to her but if you say no, then we won't", I said.

Ella wiped her cheeks.

"She's my baby sister and even though I don't like Tiffany, I think it's a good idea to adopt her baby. I say it's ok for you guys to adopt her and I'll love her just as much as I love the twins and Carter", she said.

Chris kissed the side of her head.

"Ok", I said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

We were in our room getting ready for bed. I looked at Joe, who was putting his hair into a bun.

"Can we afford another baby?", I asked.

He looked at me through the mirror and then looked down.

"I forgot you remembered the fight we had about those bills", he said chuckling.

"I'm worried. A baby requires more room. I mean, we can always put her with Thea like we did Carter and Nathan", I said.

"I know", he said.

"Do you think we could do it? We would have to be super tight with money", I said.

He looked at me and joined me in bed.

"I think we could do it. I just wish you were the one that was pregnant you know", he said.

"I bet you would like that", I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me.

"So we are really doing this?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah", he said.

He laid back and I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, it was soothing.

* * *

 _I rushed and answered the door. Joe stood there with a smile, a little girl around five in his arms. His smile dropped when he noticed the expression on my face._

 _"I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to worry you. Chris he's safe I promise, see", he lifted the leash._

 _He knew I was worried._

 _"Who's this?", I asked._

 _"Oh Chris, this is my sweet little Ella. Ella I want you to meet daddy's best friend Christina", he introduced._

 _She smiled at me._

 _"Hi", she said shyly._

 _"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Did Elvis behave?", I asked._

 _She nodded._

 _"He's a good dog", she said._

 _"Yeah he's my best friend, I could tell him anything", I said._

 _Joe smiled at me._

 _"He keeps your secrets?", she asked._

 _"He does. So if you have a secret you can't tell your daddy, Elvis is your guy", I said._

 _"Yes, because I want my daughter to keep secrets from me", Joe said._

 _We laughed, Jason's arm wrapped around my waist._

 _"Thanks for letting me borrow him, I'll see you", Joe said._

 _"Um sure, goodnight Ella", I said._

 _"Goodnight", she said._

 _I closed the door and took the leash off Elvis._

 _"I didn't know he was married", Jason said._

 _We followed Elvis to his food bowl. I fed him._

 _"He's not", I said._

 _"He has a daughter", he pointed out._

 _"Just because he has a kid doesn't mean he's married", I said._

 _"Cute kid", he said._

 _"Yeah, she looks like him", I said._

 _"Maybe when we have kids they'll look like me too", he said._

 _I sighed._

 _"We talked about this already", he stopped me._

 _"I know, we could try other things. Hormones to get you back on track, my mom said", n_ _ow I stopped him._

 _"Your mom, seriously? I'm not going to inject myself, if I'm meant to have kids I'll have them", I said, walking away._

 _He grabbed my arm._

 _"I bet if he asked you, you'd do it", he said._

 _Elvis growled and moved dangerously close to Jason._ _I pulled my arm away from him._

 _"He would have never asked me to do that", I said, before walking away._


	35. Chapter 35-Adoption

_**Roman-**_

I called Tiffany to come over. I also called Danny to come over, since he helped us with Ella when Chris was adopting her. Tiffany arrived first. We sat down with her.

"How far along are you again?", Chris asked.

"Almost seven months", she said.

"We talked to Ella and she said it was ok for us to adopt your baby. We want you to meet our lawyer and just discuss what's going to happen. If you need anything while pregnant, hospital bills", I said.

"Oh no, I got all that covered", she said.

"What about her father? Is he involved? Does he know about her?", Chris asked.

She looked down.

"He's not a good guy, I don't want her anywhere near him", she said.

"So he doesn't know?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Do you know who he is?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Do you know where he is?", Chris asked.

"He was working down at the night club, but I haven't seen him there for a while", she said.

We heard a car arrive and I went to open the door for Danny. He walked in and sat down with us.

"So what do you need?", Tiffany asked.

"I need you to sign these adoption agreements. I also need the birth father's signature as well", Danny said.

Tiffany stopped.

"Can't we just do this without him?", she asked.

"I'm sorry, but in order to file these adoption papers, we need both parents to give up their rights", he said.

"She can't find him", I said.

Danny nodded.

"Then the judge would ask you to put out some sort of broadcast. Put your name and his, ask him to meet you somewhere and if he doesn't show up then we can file it away that we did look for him. We gave him a chance to claim his rights on your baby and he didn't so we decided to move forward. It's the best option we have since you can't find him. We also need to check the last place of employment", he said.

We nodded.

"For now can I sign mine away?", Tiffany asked.

"You can but like I said, if he chooses not to sign his then he could fight for his child. Chris and Joe won't be able to do a thing", Danny said.

Tiffany nodded and signed the paper Danny handed her. After she did, Danny put them away and smiled at us.

"I can place an ad in the newspaper and local papers. I'll check his last place of employment and hope they can help me locate him. I'll speak with him and hope he signs the papers", Danny said to us.

We nodded.

"If he asks to meet you both, what should I say?", Danny asked.

"Yes, we want to meet him too", I said.

Danny nodded. We watched him drive off. Ella came downstairs and stopped as soon as she saw Tiffany. Tiffany stood and smiled at Ella.

"Still surprised at how beautiful you are", Tiffany smiled.

Ella looked down at Tiffany's bump. Ella went over to Chris and sat beside her, hugging her.

"I always knew you were gonna be a good mother to her. You were going to love her like she was your own, you were always suppose to be her mom", Tiffany smiled and then placed her hand on her bump.

"She's the best", Ella said.

Chris kissed the top of Ella's head.

"That's why I want her to raise this baby because I know she'll be in good hands. She'll have the most amazing mom, something she can't get from me", Tiffany said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I was staying with Sarah tonight, I laid back in bed and Sarah joined me.

"What's on your mind?", she asked.

"Roman's ex, Ella's birth mom, she wants Joe and Chris to adopt her unborn baby", I said.

"And what did they say?", she asked.

"They're going to do it", I said.

"And you don't like this idea?", she asked.

"I'm worried they're gonna get their hopes up and if they can't adopt this baby, then what? Ella is excited, I just don't want them to be disappointed if they can't. They've had enough disappointments", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

Cora was pissed about this whole situation with Chris and Joe adopting Tiffany's baby. She thinks it's a bad idea.

"They are good parents, they can do this", I said.

"Haven't they thought about how this is going to affect the twins? Carter?", she asked pacing the room, her bump poking out.

I smirked and watched her.

"What?", she asked.

"You are the most adorable pregnant woman ever", I said.

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"They know what their doing babe. Besides you and I talked about adoption remember, this is our chance to see what we are in for and you know that this baby will be in good hands", I said.

"I know I just, I guess I don't want them to get their hopes up and lose this baby in the end", she said.

"I know that would suck, but I'm sure they know this by now. Danny must have told them and I'm sure they've told Ella", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

 _The wedding was next month. Jason had to go back to Seattle to finish some last minute things. Cora was on the couch in the dress shop, pouting._

 _"What about this one?", I asked on my third pick._

 _"No", Ella said._

 _Cora shrugged. I sighed._

 _"Guess not", I said._

 _Her phone rang and she got up, walking out of the store to answer it. I looked at my mom._

 _"What's her problem?", I asked her._

 _"Just, we didn't think you would get married so soon", she said._

 _"No, you didn't think I'd get married to Jason", I said._

 _"Honestly, I thought it would be Joe", she said._

 _She smiled at Ella. I looked at myself in the mirror._

 _"Me too", I whispered._

 _"You can still say no to Jason", my mom said._

 _Cora came back in with Dean and Colby._ _I waved to them and_ _Dean examined the dress I had on._

 _"Nope not it, it makes your ass look way fat", he said._

 _"Well Jeez Dean, don't hold back or anything", I said._

 _"Just trying to help, might wanna change the groom too", he said._

 _I rolled my eyes, going back to the changing rooms. Cora helped me into the first dress again._

 _"Please stop being mad at me. I know you don't like this, but Jason is a good guy, sweet, and loving", I said._

 _"So is Joe", she mumbled._

 _"Cora please, I need you to be ok with this, you're my sister", I said._

 _She looked at me._

 _"Fine, I really liked this one, it fits your curves perfectly", she said._

 _I walked out to show them this dress. I had really liked it the first time I had it on. Stopping when I saw Joe, his back was to me. Cora tugged my hand forward, I shook my head no._

 _"Wow you look really pretty Chris, like a princess", Ella said smiling._

 _I smiled at her._

 _"Thank you Ella", I said._

 _Joe's eyes ran up and down me. He bit his lip._

 _"Beautiful", he said._

 _"Thank you", I said low._

 _"Darlin that's the dress, so about the groom", he said, scratching his chin._

 _"I can think of someone", Colby said._

 _Joe smiled._

 _"I guess this one's it", I said._

 _I went back to the dressing room and I started to unzip the dress._ _The zipper got stuck._

 _"Crap, Cora", I said._

 _Hearing footsteps I turned around, I heard the curtain open._

 _"Cora can you unzip me please", I said._

 _I felt warm fingertips on my skin._ _I gasped when my body tingled at the touch._

 _"Sorry", Joe said._

 _"Where's Cora?", I asked, holding the dress up._

 _It was now loose and falling._

 _"She left with Seth, she's really upset", he said._

 _"I know", I said low._

 _"If you're moving to Africa to get away from me, it won't work. I'll go to Africa to see you", he said._

 _"It's not that", I said._

 _"Then what is it? Does he know that we", he stopped._

 _"No, I should tell him", I said._

 _Joe moved closer, I looked up at him._

 _"Are you ok?", he asked._

 _"Yes", I nodded._

 _His hand was on my cheek his thumb rubbing softly._

 _"Baby tell me the truth, Cora said you went to the doctors", he said._

 _"I'm fine, just freaking out a little", I said._

 _"You're going to tell me if anything is wrong right? You won't keep that from me?", he asked._

 _"No, I won't keep it from you", I said._

 _He nodded. He stared into my eyes for a minute._

 _"Do you love me Christina?", he asked._

 _"Yes", I said low._

 _"Do you love him?", his eyes searched mine._

 _I bit my lip._

 _"Yes", I said._

 _"You hesitated", he said._

 _"No I didn't", I shook my head no._

 _"Yes you did", he smiled._

 _I sighed._

 _"I have to change", I said._

 _"Go for it, I've already seen it all", he smirked._

 _I pushed him out lightly._


	36. Chapter 36-Blame It On The Alcohol

**_Christina_ -**

The guys had to leave for work. The judge had called and said they should be getting the results soon. I had gotten a few more memories back, but there were still blank spaces in between each memory. Which I hated because I didn't know what caused the situation in the memory. A knock at the door pulled me away from breakfast with the kids. We had planned on spending the day at the movies. I opened the door, Tiffany stood there.

"Oh hi", I said.

I still had no memory of her, Joe had told me we had a discussion but I just don't remember it. She lifted a newspaper.

"Did just as your lawyer asked, see", she said, pointing to the ad.

I nodded.

"Good, hopefully he sees it", I said.

She nodded, I opened the door wider.

"Come on in. Would you like some breakfast? The kids and I are enjoying some now", I said.

"Oh I don't know, Ella doesn't seem to want me here and I don't want to make this situation awkward", she said.

"It won't, come on in", I said.

She nodded and walked in. We sat down at the table and Ella didn't even look at her. I served her a plate and she smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go get ready to go", Ella said, standing and taking her plate to the sink before waking upstairs.

The twins followed, I set Carter down and he ran to the living room.

"So, how did you and Joe meet?", I asked curious.

"We had gone to this party in Vegas and we just hung out. Next thing I know we are waking up in the same bed, married", she said chuckling.

"What?", I asked.

She stopped smiling and shook her head.

"It wasn't a real marriage, believe me, our lawyers looked into it", she said.

"Why didn't Joe tell me?", I asked.

"He probably didn't want to freak you out, again", she said.

I looked up at her, nervous to ask her this next question.

"Did you love him?", I asked.

She smiled.

"No, it was just a one time deal. Who would have thought that one time would give us Ella. I was always thankful that he ended up being her father. He's a good man and he loves her so much. I wasn't always there for her and he always told her I loved her and he never made me look bad in front of her, even though I was the worst mother", she said.

"No one is perfect", I said.

"I left her on Joe's front steps one morning, it was cold and I just left her there. I hated myself for that", she said, wiping her tear.

"I don't remember much, especially being a mom so I can't tell you the mistakes I've made with them", I said.

"You haven't remembered anything? Like at all?", she asked.

"Bits and pieces but those bits and pieces are driving me crazy because there are blank spots in between them", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I was working out at the hotel gym with Cesaro and Dean. Jason walked in and smirked.

"Wow, really", Dean said.

"Just ignore him, he's trying to push my buttons but nothing is going to get me down. Chris is almost back to her old self and we might get a new baby in the house. Life is good right now", I said.

"Good way to think my friend", Cesaro said.

I watched Eva and Summer walk in, laughing and looking over at us. I sighed. Work out ruined, I got up and grabbed my towel.

"I'm gonna head up to my room, too many bad vibes that want to bring my good vibes down", I said.

Dean chuckled and nodded. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the elevator, Brie and Bryan taking the same one as me.

"How's everything Joe?", Brie asked.

"Great, Chris remembered a little more now. We are also thinking about adoption", I said.

"Aw how sweet, I'm glad Chris is getting back to her old self", Brie said.

I nodded.

"Me too", I said.

Getting to my room, my phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Dad, Tiffany is here", Ella said.

I set my bag down.

"Is everything ok? Is she saying something bad to your mom?", I asked.

"No, I just, I don't want her here", she whispered.

I sighed.

"Kiddo, there is nothing I can do. She probably went over to talk about the baby, it'll be ok", I said.

"I'm scared she's going to hurt mom", she said, her voice going lower.

"I know baby girl, but trust me she won't. Mom will be ok and I'll be home tomorrow", I said.

"Can I go over to my friends house? I don't want to be here while she is still here", she said.

I sighed.

"Alright, just make sure to tell your mom", I said.

"I know", she said.

"Ella, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow", I said.

"Love you too dad", she said.

She hung up on me and I sat down. Dean let himself into my room, followed by Seth and a bottle of tequila.

"What are you guys doing?", I asked.

"We thought you needed something to relax you. Come on man it won't hurt", Dean said.

"We have a show in a few hours, I can't drink", I said.

"Ok, after the show though", Seth said, shaking the bottle.

I chuckled and nodded.

"After", I said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Tiffany and I were talking about Joe, Ella had a her bag and came over to me.

"I'm going to Lydia's house. Her mom is picking me up", she said.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to ask before going?", I asked.

"She is", Tiffany said.

"You stay out of this, you aren't my mother", Ella snapped.

"Ella", I said.

"And to answer your question mom, yes I'm suppose to ask that is why I called dad. He said I could go", she said.

"Why didn't you ask me?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Her mom's here to pick me up, I'll see you later", she said.

"Ok, have fun", I said.

She kissed my cheek and left.

"Does Joe always go behind your back like that? Aren't you both suppose to agree on letting her go?", Tiffany asked.

"I don't know, is that a bad thing? I mean my dad would always let me go when my mom didn't", I said.

"I wouldn't know either", she said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Getting back to our hotel room. I had gotten a text from Chris asking how I could let Ella go to her friends without talking to her first. I replied with an, I'm sorry babe. She didn't text me back.

"Here drink this", Dean said, handing me a cup.

"Where's Colby?", I asked.

"Getting us more alcohol", he said smirking.

"I don't think this is a good idea", I said.

"Come on dude, you need to relax, what better way", Dean said.

I sighed. Colby came into the room followed by Fandango and Heath Slater. Konnor and Viktor arrived next.

"We invited more people, hope that's ok?", Fandango said.

"Yeah man", I nodded.

After an hour a few more people started arriving. Random girls that these guys picked up somewhere. I drank and sat on the couch all night, only getting up to use the restroom. I called Chris.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

"Hello", I answered asleep.

"Hey baby", he slurred.

"Joe?", I asked.

"Yeah, I miss you. Do you miss me?", he asked.

"Are you drunk?", I asked sitting up.

"You don't miss me do you. You don't love me anymore, how could you forget me", it sounded like he was crying.

"I didn't mean too", I said softly.

"You always say that but you did. How could you forget our kids? Do you even want us anymore?", he said.

I started crying.

"I hate this, I don't know how much more I could take", he said.

"You're drunk", I said.

"I've been feeling like this for a while I just never told you. I'm angry, I'm frustrated, I thought you loved us", he said.

"Joe", I said.

"You wanna be with Jason, then go be with him. You remembered him before your own kids, before me. Everything bad that has happened is all your fault. Jason, Tiffany, you put everyone else before us, your family", he yelled.

I hung up on him and laid back and cried.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I threw my phone at the wall and it broke into pieces, I sat on my bed. My bedroom door opened and Dean walked in.

"Hey man, I thought I heard yelling?", he asked.

"I yelled at her, I told her this was all her fault", I said.

"But it's not. You think she asked to get hit by a car? You think she asked to lose her memory? You think she called Jason up and said hey guess what my life is going pretty good, it would be nice if you could come back from Africa and ruin it for me", he yelled.

"I need to get home, I need to see her and ask her to forgive me. I didn't mean to say what I said", I said.

"Get some sleep Joe, I'll wake you up before we go", he said.

I nodded and laid back, falling asleep.


	37. Chapter 37-Forgive Me?

**_Christina_ -**

I was putting a load of laundry in the dryer when Joe's truck pulled up. I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps walking around in the living room. I was nervous and afraid to see him. A small knock on the wall behind me made me turn, Jon stood there.

"Hey, we're home", he said.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Is he still mad at me?", I asked, my voice low.

"He's not mad, if anything he's hungover", he said chuckling.

I looked down.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I told him that. Well I more like yelled it at him", he said.

"I don't think I should see him now", I said.

"But I want to see you", I looked up to see Joe standing by Jon.

"Please", he said.

"I'll give you both a moment", Jon said.

He left and I tried to pass Joe, but he blocked my way.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't blame you and I know that if you could you would have gotten your memory back a long time ago", he said.

"I don't blame you for being mad at me, hell I'm mad at me", I said.

"I love you, I just had too much to drink babe", he said.

"I know", I said, looking down.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"I know you love me too. Forgive me?", he asked.

I stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips.

"I get it you know, I'm frustrated too. I want all of this to just go away and let us be happy again because we were happy right?", I said.

He nodded.

"Very happy", he smiled.

I smiled.

"About Ella, you letting her go without asking me", I said.

"I'm sorry about that too, I should have called you and asked you. You're the parent at home and you should make those calls", he said.

"I just want to be included in those decisions", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Jason_ -**

I was pacing the living room, my mom watched me from the couch.

"When those results come back and show that he is the father, they are going to want to question me. What am I going to do?", I asked my mom.

"There is nothing you can do, just relax. Besides you killed the only other person who knew what we did. She's dead and can't talk, the judge will just say it was a mistake the hospital made. All you have to do is stay calm", she said.

"How is this going to help me get Chris back?", I asked.

"Would you stop with that. There is nothing you can do, this is over", she said loud.

I shook my head no.

"If he's out of the way", I said.

"You tried that already, except you made the stupid mistake of not checking who was in the truck when you hit it", she said.

"I thought it was him", I shouted.

"But it wasn't, now she doesn't remember a thing and she still doesn't want you", my mom yelled.

"She will when he's out of the way", I growled.

I walked out of the room, I paced the hotel hall. I went to my room and went to my bathroom to splash water in my face.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

 ** _Two weeks later_ -**

We had gotten a call from the judge, the results were in. They said we didn't have to bring the twins in, just us and our lawyer. I held onto Christina's hand. I looked at her and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey", I said.

She turned to look at me.

"Everything is gonna be ok and if by some chance those results say I'm not their dad, we will find a way to be happy. Even if Jason is in our lives for the rest of our lives, that won't stop me from loving you and those kids", I said.

She smiled.

"Promise?", she asked.

I nodded and rested my forehead against hers.

"Promise babe", I whispered.

"I love you", she whispered.

I pressed my lips softly to hers.

"I love you too baby", I said.

Danny came over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they want us now", he said.

We stood and walked into the judge's chamber. Jason walked in a few minutes later, his mom and lawyer with him. The judge walked in and sat down. He sighed and looked at all of us.

"I'm sure you've all heard about what happened. It was devastating and yet I can't help but think that the person who killed her had something to hide", the judge said.

We knew he was talking about Lacy, the nurse who was killed. The judge held up an envelope.

"Results, but before I open them, I would like to say that there will be a trial", he said.

"Why the trial your honor?", Jason's lawyer asked.

"The results in this test match one of the peternity tests", he said.

He looked over at us and smiled.

"Mr. Anoa'i, congratulations, your twins are yours", he said.

I felt this weight lift off my shoulders. Danny patted my back and I turned to Christina and hugged her.

"Now for your client", I pulled away from Chris when I heard the judge speak.

Jason's lawyer looked at him and then back at the judge.

"I'm trying to figure out how your test came back saying your client was the father, then by some weird twist of fate the nurse who did the test is dead. We will be getting down to the bottom of this", the judge said.

"Your honor, do my clients have to go to this trial?", Danny asked.

The judge sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, seeing as this involves them", he said.

I nodded and looked at Chris. After the judge let us leave, we let Jason go first and stayed behind to talk to Danny.

"Do either of you think that maybe there is a chance Jason hurt Lacy?", Danny asked.

I looked down at Chris.

"I know you think he's not capable of doing something like that but I do. He's not the same person you remember, he's changed", I said.

"I believe you but in my mind, I guess I still see the Jason I first met and", she sighed and sat down.

"I know babe", I said, rubbing her arms.

Danny cleared his throat.

"Also, the father of Tiffany's baby has called. He wants to set up a meeting with you both", he said.

"Set it up", I said.

"Ok", he nodded.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Joe had gone for a Saturday morning run. Usually he didn't get to do them because he was working but they had given him this weekend off. I went to Ella's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in", she said.

I walked in, she was in bed on her laptop. She smiled at me and sat up better, I went and sat beside her.

"Is this talk about Tiffany?", she asked.

"I'm afraid so", I said.

"I don't understand how you could be so friendly towards her. It's like you two are best friends or something", she said.

"I don't know about how I felt about her before but the only reason I'm friendly towards her now is because she gave me you. She didn't try and stop me from adopting you. She knew I was thinking about what is best for you and by her giving up here rights she was thinking about what's best for you as well", I said.

She shrugged.

"I can't force you to like her or even talk to her, but knowing your dad and the way he and I were raised, I'm sure we taught you manners", I said.

She nodded.

"No more rolling your eyes at her or ignoring her when she says hello. You don't have to sit and talk with us, just a simple hello back would be enough", I said.

"I know, I'm sorry", she said.

"Also, about you calling your dad and asking him if you could go out, when I'm the parent at home", she sat back up.

"I know, dad told me and I'm sorry, I should have asked you", she said.

I nodded.

"Anything you want to talk about? School? Boys?", I asked.

"What's gonna happen with the twins? You and dad didn't say much and I'm worried that something happened with the twins", she said.

"Everything is ok", I smiled.

"So dad is their dad?", she asked.

I nodded with a smile. She sighed. She looked down and then back up at me.

"Yes?", I asked.

"Have you and dad decided on a name for the baby?", she asked.

I sighed.

"About that", I started.

"You don't plan on adopting her anymore?", she asked, sad.

"We do, but her birth father wants to meet us before giving up his rights. If he even plans on it", I said.

"Can he stop you and dad from adopting her?", she asked.

"I'm afraid so. A father has just as much of a right as the mother and if he does plan on keeping her, I hope he does right by her", I said.

"You think he would let me visit her?", she asked.

I smiled.

"If his decision is to keep her, I can ask", I said.

She nodded.

"I hope she gets to come home with us", she said.

"Me too", I said.

"Where would you put her? This house is getting too small", she said.

I laughed.

"I was thinking of rooming her with Thea. That way you keep your room all to yourself", I said.

"Do you plan on having more kids?", she asked.

"I don't know, with me losing my memory I don't think it's a good idea and also the probability of me getting pregnant again isn't so high. Carter was a big surprise", I said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, we talked about this", she said.

"I told you about my time with cancer?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Daddy and you. Once I was old enough to understand. We had a scare, that's what dad called it and well that's when you told me", she said.

I was surprised with myself. I didn't like talking about it. I heard the front door shut and loud footsteps coming upstairs.

"Christina?", Joe called out in the hall.

Ella and I stood and went towards the hall quickly. He looked at us and smiled, his shirt was drenched in sweat and his hair was messy. He was holding a white paper in his hand.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"I think I found us a new home", he said.

Ella sent me a look.

"Wait, you bought a house without me?", I asked.

"No, no, I found a house that would fit us. Get dressed we are all going to check it out", he said.

I looked at Ella and she shrugged.


	38. Chapter 38-Roman's Memory

_**Roman-**_

I had found us a perfect house. Nathan would still have to share with Carter and Thea would have to share with the new baby, but the backyard was big enough to build another room or two. The pool was a little smaller than ours and so was the living room, kitchen was a little smaller as well. I was starting to rethink this. We walked in and the kids seemed really excited, I wrapped my arm around Christina's waist.

"I know it's smaller than our home, but the backyard is huge and it gives us room to build two more rooms", I said.

"Can we do that to our home now?", she asked.

"Afraid not, the rooms would be too small", I said.

She nodded.

"We've talked about this already, haven't we?", she asked.

"Yes babe, before Carter was born", I said.

She nodded.

"Do you like it?", she asked, looking up at me.

"Like I said, it's smaller. If you and the kids don't mind, we can make this work", I said.

She nodded.

"We have to discuss this with the kids", she said.

"I know, we don't have to worry about them changing schools. The house is still in their district", I said.

"Good, I'd hate to have them change schools", she said.

I nodded. The kids came back after exploring.

"So what did you guys think?", I asked.

"I like it, but shouldn't we get a house with more room, since there will hopefully be more kids coming around?", Ella asked.

"The backyard gives us room to build more", I said.

"What about uncle Jon?", Nathan asked.

"I think uncle Jon is gonna move in with Sarah", I said.

"So we won't see him anymore?", Thea asked.

"Princess, uncle Jon loves you and he will always be there when you need him, I promise", I said.

She nodded. Dean had always been there since the day they were born, they were use to him being around all the time. They loved him and didn't want him to leave.

"So what do you guys say, you like it?", Chris asked.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to change schools", Ella said.

"Ok", the twins said at the same time.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Waking up that night, I turned over to find Joe's side empty. I sat up and went to find him, he was in the kitchen on the counter eating cereal.

"Joe", I said.

He turned to look at me and jumped off the counter. He put his bowl in the sink and walked over to me.

"You ok?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Just woke up and you weren't in bed, everything ok?", I asked.

"Just thinking", he said.

"About?", I asked.

"This trial and Jason. What if we find out something we don't want to hear?", he asked.

"Knowing us, I think I would have told you everything", I said.

"And you know I would have done the same", he said.

He leaned down and kissed me. I took his hand and we went up to our room, laying down, he rubbed my back.

"Why didn't you tell me about our scare?", I asked.

"What scare?", he asked.

"My cancer", I said.

I rested my chin on his chest and he sighed.

"The tests came back that you were fine and I guess I didn't want to scare you again. Especially if you don't remember the results", he said.

"What happened?", I asked.

He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You were reaching for a bowl, it was on a high shelf and I just remember you crying out in pain and when Jon and I ran in, you were sitting down and rubbing your arm. The last time you cried out like that was when you told me about having cancer, remember.", he said.

I nodded.

"It scared me", his eyes were watery and a tear slipped.

"But I'm fine", I whispered.

He smiled and I wiped his tear.

"Thank god you are. I had a few words with god, I promised him that if you were ok, that I would be the best husband and father I could be. I told him I couldn't live without you because you make me a better person, without you I'd be nothing and I'd lose all self control.", he said.

"Don't say that, what about our kids?", I asked.

"I love them, but I'd lose myself without you and I know my parents know that. So do yours, they would have probably taken them from me and I wouldn't stop them, because I know they would have been better off without me", he said.

"Joe", I said.

"I lost you once and it wasn't good. I was drinking all the time and getting into random fights for no reason. I didn't give a damn if I lost everything. You knew all this already", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Not your fault, it was mine. I let you go and I shouldn't have", he said.

I straddled him and he buried his fingers in my hair. He sat up and wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me against him. His lips an inch from mine.

"I love you so fucking much, it hurts", he whispered.

"Same here", I whispered.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Christina was fast asleep next to me, we had made love. I couldn't stop thinking about my past.

* * *

 _The twins and I had gone to a bar, they were hoping to get some women to take home. All I wanted was to get so wasted I don't remember a thing. I was on my third beer, I chugged it and asked for another. I felt a cold hand on my arm. I glanced to my side and noticed a red head beside me, I told myself she would have looked better without all that makeup on._

 _"Leave me alone", I grumbled._

 _"Why? If you let it, you and I can have a pretty good time tonight. You look like a man who knows how to handle a woman like me", she said._

 _I rolled my eyes, how many times have I heard that._

 _"No thanks", I said._

 _"Come on now, don't be stubborn", she said._

 _I set my beer bottle down with a loud thud. I turned to look at her, I straightened up and she looked frightened a little._

 _"Listen, I don't have time for you, so if you don't mind leaving me alone, the last thing I need is an annoying", Josh stopped me._

 _"Joe", I heard Jon say._

 _I rolled my eyes and went back to my beer. I asked the bartender for a couple of shots. He brought them right over and I downed each one. The red head had left and was now in another man's lap. Jon sat on one side of me while Josh sat on my other side._

 _"What?", I asked._

 _Josh had been staring at me._

 _"You really think this is what she would want for you? I_ _f she was here", I cut him off._

 _"But she's not. I let her go, I let them take her from me", I said loud._

 _"You know damn well why she had to go", Jon said._

 _"I should have gone with her, she needs me", I said._

 _"No, she doesn't", Josh said._

 _I finished my beer and was about to start yelling at Josh. Jon put his hand on my shoulder._

 _"She doesn't need you man. You need her, but she isn't here and that is neither your fault or hers. If she saw you like this she would kill you and you know it", Josh said._

 _"I know what I can do. What if I get a flight to Seattle and surprise her?", I asked, fumbling to get my wallet out._

 _The twins sighed and shook their heads._

 _"Man, you aren't going to do it. You say this and then back out last minute", Jon said._

 _"I'm doing it this time", I said, raising my voice._

 _I downed the last shot and paid for our drinks. I stood and we started to walk out, a group of guys that I recognized from school were walking in. I accidentally bumped into one and he shoved me. I shoved him back and his friends joined in. Jon and Josh having my back jumped in as well. Next thing I know we're all being taken to the police station. I was going to call my dad, but I knew I couldn't, remembering his last words to me the last time this happened._

 _"Don't call me anymore, I'm done", he said._

 _The twins were bailed out by their dad._

 _"Sorry man, my dad said that your dad told him to leave you here", Jon said._

 _"It's fine", I said._

 _"See you at school", he said, before walking out._

 _I nodded, I laid back on the bench. An hour or two later I heard an officer come over._

 _"Joseph Anoa'i?", he asked._

 _I stood._

 _"Your bail was posted", he said._

 _I walked out and I looked at him confused, surprised._

 _"My dad posted my bail?", I asked._

 _"A Mr. James Mathews, says he's your father in law. You look a little young to be married", the cop said._

 _I smiled and walked out front. Christina's dad was sitting down, still in his pajama pants and a sweater. He saw me and stood, picking up two coffee cups._

 _"Mr. Mathews", I said._

 _"You don't have to say anything, here", he said, handing me a cup._

 _He waved to the officer and we walked to his car in silence. Getting in his car I took a sip of the coffee._

 _"How did you know I was here?", I asked._

 _I didn't take my eyes off of my coffee cup._

 _"Your mom was over at our house when your dad called her telling her that you were back in jail", he said._

 _I nodded._

 _"She left and I noticed that your dad hadn't left the house, as it got later I realized he wasn't gonna go get you. My wife and I called police station after station looking for you, finally finding you", he said chuckling._

 _"You didn't have to come and get me", I said._

 _"Yes I did. You're my son in law and I wasn't about to leave you in there. So, want to tell me what this is about? Why you're acting like you don't care?", he said._

 _"I miss Christina", I said._

 _He looked over at me._

 _"I know, but I can tell you that she is fine. They removed any ounce of cancer she had, she's rehabing her arm", he said._

 _"Have you spoken to her?", I asked._

 _"She doesn't speak to us much, still very angry with us, but Cora says she's doing fine, misses you", he said._

 _I looked out the window._

 _"Has she, has she asked for me?", I asked._

 _"Yeah, told her you were fine. Doing good in school, and still playing football", he said._

 _I nodded._

 _"Don't make me a liar", he said._

 _I looked at him and we pulled into his house, still dark out._

 _"You can't keep doing this to yourself, if she ever comes home, do you really want her to find you drunk or worse. My daughter is alive, what if the next bar fight you get into, someone stabs you or pulls out a gun and shoots you, that would kill her", he said._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially Chris", I said._

 _"Then get yourself together", he said._

 _I nodded._

 _"I don't think your dad's gonna let you in. Sleep in Chris's old room", he said._

 _I nodded and we walked in. I went into Christina's room and laid down. Her pillow still smelled like her._

 _"I miss you so much baby", I whispered._


	39. Chapter 39-Baby Fever

**_Roman_ -**

We were meeting Tiffany's baby's father today.

"You think he's gonna want to keep her?", Chris asked.

I looked over at her.

"I don't know", I said honestly.

"If he keeps her, you think he'll let Ella visit? I mean, this is gonna be her baby sister and it's only right", she said.

"We can ask him", I said.

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something? It's been bugging me and I've always been afraid to ask", I said.

"Sure", she said.

"Do you want to have another baby?", I asked.

"Yes, that's why we are adopting Tiffany's baby", she said.

"No I mean, a baby that's ours. What I'm trying to say is, do you want to get pregnant again?", I asked.

She looked away from me and outside the window.

"This Christina does. I vaguely remember being pregnant, I forgot what it feels like. What I was feeling", she said.

"You loved it, I loved it. Seeing your belly grow and grow, feeling them kick. I'm sure the kicking felt different for you because you felt it more. You looked absolutely beautiful, the sex wasn't too bad either", I said smirking.

She slapped my chest and her cheeks were a light pink. I laughed.

"We can try, to have a baby I mean", I said.

"Then what happens if the baby's father doesn't want her? Then what? We have two babies at home", she said.

I shrugged.

"We've had two babies at the same time before", I said.

"But that was different. These babies won't be the same age and you won't be home to help me", she said.

"Ella will be there. The twins are old enough to help with Carter and speaking of Carter, he'll be three by the time the babies are born", I said.

I was excited, new babies in the house would be nice.

"So wanna try for our fifth?", I asked, wiggling my brow.

I could see her smile reflect in the window.

"I mean teqnically we already are, we aren't using condoms and you aren't on birth control", I said.

"You really want to do this?", she asked.

I smiled and looked over at her.

"Yeah babe, I do", I said.

"That means we are going to have six kids. Six, three under the age of five and we won't have Dean to help us", she said.

"True, but we have a big family babe, grandparents who love their grandkids", I said.

She nodded.

"So?", I asked.

"We can try", she said.

I couldn't help my smile. I was excited, hopefully two more little ones on the way. We pulled up to Danny's office and walked in. There was a young man sitting in the waiting area. He looked to be in his early twenties and nervous as hell. Chris smiled at him and then leaned in closer to me.

"Think that's him?", she whispered.

"Yeah", I nodded

"Looks pretty young too", she said.

I nodded. I looked at the woman at the front desk.

"We are here to see Mr. Rivers", I said.

She nodded and called him. This kid stood and looked between Chris and I. He didn't look anything like Tiffany described. He looked like he was in his early twenties or just turned twenty.

"You must be the family that wants my unborn baby", he said.

I looked down at Chris and then back at him, I nodded.

"Joe Anoa'i and this is my wife, Christina Anoa'i", I said.

He shook our hands.

"Derek Hansen", he said.

Danny came out and smiled.

"I see you've already met", he said.

We all nodded.

"Please come in", he said.

We all followed him and sat down.

"So Derek, how sure are you that this is your baby?", Danny asked.

"I'm dating Tiffany, well I was before she disappeared on me a few months ago. I had no idea about the baby I swear", he said.

"She told us. She also told us you were a bad guy", Chris said.

"She probably said that because she was embarrassed about our age difference", he said.

"Have you seen Tiffany now?", Danny asked.

Derek nodded.

"She told me about you guys. I asked her if this was my baby and she said yes, but that she can't be a mother and right now I'm in college. I have no job and I don't know how to raise a baby", he said.

We nodded.

"I just wanted to meet you, see what kind of people you are", he said.

"Derek, it's mandatory that when the baby is born, we do a peternity test and if it comes back that you are the father and if you are willing too, sign over your rights", Danny said.

Derek looked at us again.

"Can I ask you guys a few questions?", he asked.

We nodded.

"Ask away", Chris said.

"How long have you two been married?", he asked.

"Eight, almost nine years, but we've known each other since we were kids", I said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool", he said.

We nodded.

"Any kids?", he asked.

"Four. A teenager, Ella, she is your daughter's sister. Her mom is Tiffany and we have twins, a boy and a girl, eight, and an almost three year old", Chris said.

He smiled.

"Nice, so the baby won't be alone", he said.

We smiled.

"What do you do Mr. Anoa'i?", he asked.

"I'm a professional wrestler, I work for the WWE, under the name of Roman Reigns", I said.

He nodded.

"And you Mrs. Anoa'i?", he asked.

"I'm a veterinarian. I have my own office and we own two dogs", Chris said.

"Cool. Financially, you guys are ok?", he asked.

"We are, we actually just bought a new home", I said.

"I know this is too forward to ask, but how are you two? Marriage wise, any trouble?", he asked.

"We have our moments, but we sit down and talk it out. We never argue in front of the kids", I said.

"The reason I ask is because my parents are divorced and I just don't want my baby to go through what I went through as a kid", he said.

"I could promise you that that isn't us. Joe and I have the strongest bond, he's seen me at my worst and at my best. Never gave up on me", Chris said.

"What do you mean never gave up on you?", he asked.

"She had cancer as a teenager, she beat it", I said.

He nodded.

"The way you look at each other says a lot. You come off as good people, from the minute you walked in I could see it", he said.

"Take it from me man, I've known them since high school, they are definitely good people", Danny said.

Derek nodded and smiled.

"Like I said, I can't raise this baby and when the test come back that this is my baby, I'll sign over my rights to her", he said.

"We want you to really think about this. I mean, you still have a few more months before she's born. Really think this through", Chris said.

He nodded.

"I just don't want you to regret it, ok", she said.

"I know", he said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

My parents were watching the kids. It was our weekend to be alone. From the moment my mom drove away, Joe threw me over his shoulder and laid me on the couch. He tore my clothes off and his. He kept repeating that tonight he was going to get me pregnant. I was completely out of breath, so was he, we had just finished making love for the fourth time tonight.

"Five minute break", he panted.

I raised a brow.

"No", I said.

"I like how you think, two minute break", he smirked and laid on top of me.

His lips sucking on my neck. I giggled and gently pushed him away.

"I meant no, I need more time in that break. If not I won't make it the next round", I said.

"Fine, hungry?", he asked.

I nodded.

"What do you feel like? Italian, Mexican, Chinese, anything you want my love", he said, brushing his lips against my collar bone, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Um, it all sounds so good", I said, brushing my hand through his hair.

He smiled and nodded.

"All of the above then", he said, reaching for his briefs.

I wrapped the covers around my body and sat up. He had made a bed of blankets on the living room floor after our second round. He kissed me and grabbed the take out menus, walking into the kitchen to order. I grabbed his shirt and put it on, he glanced at me from where he was, covering the phone, he pointed at me.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asked.

"Bathroom, if that's ok with you", I said.

"Hurry back, as soon as I get off this phone your ass is mine", he said, cupping himself.

"What the hell. Did you take Viagra or something? You are like on a roll", I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Have you seen what my wife looks like naked? Check the mirror babe", he said.

He smirked and winked at me. I shook my head at him and went upstairs to use our bathroom. I opened the bottom cabinet, pulling out the pregnancy tests. I didn't want to tell Joe. I had told Cora about what Joe and I talked about, she said I should take a test just to make sure I wasn't pregnant already. I stood, holding both tests in my hand, I was nervous to look.

"What's the result?", I jumped and turned quickly.

Joe stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"I haven't looked yet", I said.

He came over to me and put his hands on my hips.

"Let's take a look", he said.

His hands now wrapped around my wrists and pulled them towards him, we looked.

"Joe", I said.


	40. Chapter 40-Baby Fever II

**_Roman_ -**

We laid in each others arms, she kept apologizing.

"Maybe after tonight you'll end up pregnant", I whispered.

"Maybe", she mumbled.

Both tests said negative, no baby. Our door bell rang, signaling the arrival of some of our food. I stood and grabbed my wallet, paying the guy. I set out Chinese food on top of the blankets. Chris was going through Netflix.

"Baby", I said.

She looked at me.

"We will get pregnant again. We just gotta be patient", I said.

She nodded and continued to look for a movie.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

Cora felt like Chipotle, baby girl was growing.

"Have you decided on a name for our baby?", I asked, placing my hand on her growing belly.

"I have two in mind", she said.

"And?", I asked.

She finished her food and then crossed her legs. She placed her hand near mine on her belly.

"Piper Elizabeth", she said smiling.

The baby kicked twice, we laughed.

"I guess that's your name then baby girl. Can't wait to meet you Piper", I said.

"Did you have a name in mind?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"But you did have a boy name. What was it?", she asked.

I smiled.

"Come on, tell me", she said sweetly.

"Ok, it was Wyatt James", I said.

"James is my dad's name", she said.

I nodded.

"I know, just like I know how much you love him and that you really wanted to name a child after him", I said.

She leaned over as best she could. I met her half way and kissed her.

"You're the absolute best, I love you Colby", she said.

"Love you too sweetheart", I replied.

"Chris and Joe are thinking about having another baby", she said.

"Are they keeping count? They do know that having another baby means five kids now. Including the one they might adopt, that's gonna be six", I said.

She nodded.

"Chris has always wanted a big family. Joe comes from a big family. My brothers each have five kids", she said.

"And we only have three", I said.

"We don't have to stop. We could wait at least till this baby is three, maybe we could actually plan our fourth instead of being surprised", she said.

"Then we stop?", I asked.

"Four is the magic number then", she said smiling.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Sarah was texting with someone. She hasn't touched her food since her phone dinged an hour ago. I sighed.

"Your food is getting cold", I said mouth full.

She nodded.

"What is so important?", I asked.

She finally looked at me.

"Chris thought she was pregnant. She took a test today and it was negative", she said.

"So, they can keep trying", I said shrugging.

"Even if they do, their chances are still fifty-fifty", she said.

I sighed.

"They got pregnant with Carter, maybe there is still a chance for them", I said.

"I'm gonna set up an appointment with her gynecologist. Maybe he can give her a few more options or at least give her good news. They really need good news for once", she said.

"Hey, they bought a house", I said.

She giggled.

"Now eat, please", I said.

She nodded and started eating. I swallowed my food.

"What do you think about babies?", I asked.

"They're cute and happy, well the ones I've seen", she said.

"Not what I meant. I meant us, I mean a baby for us. What if we had a baby?", I asked.

She stopped chewing her food.

"It's a little too soon for that, don't you think?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah but I mean we don't have to have one now. I just want to know what you think. Would you have kids with me, someday?", I asked.

She smiled and leaned over to me, kissing me.

"Yes Jon, I'd have kids with you. As many as you want", she said.

I smiled.

"My father wasn't around much. I've told you about him and my mom, being a bad parent can't be passed down to the child can it?", I asked worried.

I was worried. What if I turned out like my dead beat dad or my abusive mother. Sarah got closer to me and cupped my face in her hands.

"No it can't, but I know first hand that you love kids and that your parenting skills are on point. You helped raise Joe's twins and Carter. You will be a great dad, you come highly recommended", she said.

I laughed.

"By who?", I asked.

"Well Thea and Nathan, Carter, and Christina", she said.

I smiled, she kissed me.

"You're a good man and don't you ever doubt yourself", she said.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Sarah and I were at Cora's house. Carter and Macy playing with Elvis and Lola. Cora handed me two boxes.

"Ok, go and check", she said.

It has been a few weeks. I hadn't gotten my period and I had told Cora. Sarah had gone out and bought pregnancy tests.

"Take one with me?", I asked Cora.

She raised a brow and then put her hands on her six month belly.

"Really? You think I might be pregnant?", she asked sarcastically.

Sarah laughed.

"I'm nervous, please", I said.

"I'll do it", Sarah said.

"Thanks", I said.

I did mine first and then set it on top of the box. Sarah went in next and set hers on her box. I really wanted to be pregnant. Joe really really wanted me to be pregnant. The guys were busy moving the furniture to the new house. This was suppose to be their day off, but Joe didn't want me or the kids moving the heavy stuff.

"You think you might be pregnant Sarah?", Cora asked.

"No, Chris didn't want to do it alone, so why not", she said.

"Did they call you for Jason's trial?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Are you and Joe going?", she asked.

"Yes, we have to testify. Now that Lacy is dead well", I stopped.

"Let's talk about something else. How's Tiffany and the baby?", Cora asked.

"Good, she's gonna be eight months next week so, we are getting closer. The baby's father still wants us to adopt her", I said.

"That's good news for you right", Sarah said.

"It is, but I'm really trying not to get my hopes up and neither is Ella. We haven't shopped for the baby yet till we know for sure that we could have her", I said.

"It's time", Cora said standing.

Sarah was relaxed, but I was a bundle of nerves. Cora lifted mine.

"I'm not pregnant, am I", I said.

Cora sighed.

"I'm sorry Chris, no", she said.

"It's ok, Sarah made me an appointment with my doctor. Maybe he can help me out", I said.

Sarah squeezed my hand.

"Oh my god", Cora said.

"What?", I asked.

"Did your water break? It's too early", Sarah said.

She and I both jumped up and joined Cora. She was holding Sarah's pregnancy test, positive. Cora and I looked at her.

"I'm, I'm pregnant. This has to be a mistake. Are you sure this is mine? What if you mixed them up?", she said.

Cora shook her head no.

"Nope, you're having mop heads baby mop head", Cora said.

I pinched her arm and she glared at me.

"Congrats Sarah", I said.

She shook her head.

"This can't be right", she said.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't happy?", I asked.

"No, I am. It's just that he and I haven't been together that long and I mean", she stopped and took a deep breath.

"He's a good man and I know for a fact he's going to be over the moon about this", I said.

She nodded. Cora tossed her another pregnancy test.

"Just to make sure. I mean I wouldn't want to be stuck with mop head either", Cora says shrugging.

"Cora, stop calling him mop head", I said.

Sarah walked into the bathroom. She came back out and set the test down.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"So how's the baby making going?", Seth asked.

"Having a wonderful time", I said smiling.

"I bet you are you animal", Dean said.

We laughed.

"We know the odds of her getting pregnant, so we try not to get too excited", I said.

They nodded.

"Cora and I talked about maybe having a fourth. We are gonna wait till Piper is three or four", Seth said.

"That's good news man. So you two decided on Piper", I said.

He nodded.

"And you man, when are you getting married and having a family? You need to catch up", Seth said.

I chuckled.

"Don't freak him out", I said.

"Honestly, I'm not freaked out. I want to marry Sarah and have kids. I just get the feeling she doesn't, well at least not with me", he said.

"Don't do that man, I see the way she looks at you. She loves you", I said.

He shrugged.

"I've heard what women say about me", he said.

"And what do they say?", Seth asked him.

"He's great to have sex with but he's not the make a great dad and husband type", he tried to sound like a woman.

"Sarah doesn't think that alright. Chris wouldn't have introduced you if she was", I said.

He shrugged.


	41. Chapter 41-Sex Ban

**_Christina_** -

Sarah had made an appointment with her doctor too. Her room was across from mine. Doctor Carson walked in and smiled at me.

"So I hear you want to have another baby?", he asked.

I nodded.

"We actually discussed this after you had Carter, but I did hear about your accident and if I understand correctly, you lost some of your memory", he said.

I nodded.

"I don't remember our conversation or sadly you", I said.

"I know. Well you had asked me if there was a possibility of getting pregnant after Carter. I'm sorry to say but no. We could artificially inseminate you, but you said your husband wouldn't go for that", he said.

"He just wants to leave it up to fate. If it's meant to be then we will have another baby", I said.

He nodded.

"Talk to him about it. The only thing I think he might not like is what you need to take to get you to ovulate. It's called, Clomiphene Citrate Clomid", he said.

"That's where he's going to have a problem", I said.

He nodded.

"Like I said, talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind", he said.

I nodded and thanked him. I walked out and Sarah was sitting in the waiting room. She held onto a paper, her eyes never leaving it. It looked like she was trying to change the words on it.

"Knocked up?", I asked.

She nodded.

"At least a month", she said.

"You know, no matter how hard you try, the words aren't changing", I said.

She put the paper away and looked at me.

"How did it go for you?", she asked.

"Gotta take some pills for a few days to help me ovulate and there is now a sex ban in place. We can't have sex for at least five days", I said.

"Oh, I don't think Joe is going to like that", she said.

"He's not, especially because we have sex at least twice a night when he's home", I said.

"Cora texted, asked if we want to meet her for lunch", she said.

I nodded.

"Food sounds good, baby needs to eat", I said.

She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I was at the gym with the guys. I dropped off Carter with my mom. Dean was grunting and mumbling something under his breath the whole time. I set down my weights and looked at him. Seth did the same.

"Dude, what is up with you?", I asked.

"Nothing", he snapped.

Seth chuckled.

"Fine, Sarah didn't let me touch her last night. She pulled away and I don't know why. I tried asking but she brushed it aside", he said.

"Maybe she just didn't feel like it", I said.

"Or her time of the month", Seth suggested.

Dean shrugged.

"Women", he huffed.

Seth and I laughed.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

After lunch with the girls, I stopped at a pharmacy to get the pills I needed. It didn't take long for the pharmacist to fill it. I took one, the kids doing their homework. Joe got home, Carter in his arms.

"Mommy", Carter said.

"Hi baby", I kissed his cheek.

Joe kissed me next and I felt his hand squeeze my butt. This sex ban was gonna be harder then I thought. I set Carter down and he ran over to his toys. I was making spaghetti when I felt two big hands on my hips. He pushed his hips into me and I could feel his bulge pressed against my butt.

"Joe", I said.

"I've been like that all day just thinking about you baby girl", he whispered.

I swallowed. He looked towards the kids, thank god the counter covered us.

"All done with your homework?", he asked them.

They nodded and started cleaning up.

"Go wash your hands for dinner", he said.

Once they left the kitchen, his hand made its way into the front of my pants. His fingers gently rubbed. My hands gripped the counter, my breathing picked up.

"Joe, you need, you need to stop", I panted.

"Why? Kids are still upstairs", he whispered.

His other hand went under my shirt and squeezed my breast. He pressed himself harder into me. I needed to think of something other than the fact that his bulge was pressing into my ass. I heard the twins talking and he pulled his hand out of my shirt and pants. He sucked on his fingers and smirked.

"Later", he growled.

I was trying to catch my breath.

"You ok to serve?", he asked.

I shook my head no, he kissed my cheek.

"I'll do it, go clean up", he said.

I quickly left the room and headed straight towards the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Sarah_ -**

I made us something for dinner. I heard the front door open.

"Babe, I'm home", I heard him say.

"Kitchen", I called.

I heard him set his bag in the hall closet and he appeared in the kitchen.

"How was your day?", he asked.

"Good and you?", I asked.

"Good", he nodded.

"Dinner is almost ready", I said.

He nodded.

"Everything ok?", I asked him.

He shrugged.

"You tell me. You were acting really weird yesterday and this morning. Is there something I need to know?", he asked.

"Actually, yes", I said.

He crossed his arms over his chest. I walked over to my purse and pulled out the paper. I handed it to him. He looked at me then the paper. I could see he was reading it. He quickly looked up at me.

"A baby? Us?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Sarah, I'm so happy", he cupped my face and kissed me hard.

"Really?", I asked.

He nodded and had this huge smile on his face.

"I can't wait", he said.

His hand slipped down to my stomach.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

We were getting ready for bed. Joe was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen. How was I going to tell him. I turned and jumped, he was standing at the door holding my pills. He shook the box.

"What the hell is this?", he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"To help me ovulate", it came out as a whisper.

He nodded.

"I think I got that when I read the box", he said.

"What are you doing going through my purse?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Don't change the subject, but to answer you, I was moving your purse to clean the counter and it slipped. The box came out. Why do you have them?", he asked.

"Doctor recommended them", I said.

"When did you see your doctor?", he asked.

"Today", I said.

"When were you planning on telling me?", he asked.

"Now, I was but then you found my pills", I said.

"So what did he say?", he asked, now worried.

"Did you know I went to see him after Carter was born?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"He told me we might not be able to have another child naturally. He said artificial insemination would give us a bigger chance and if that doesn't work", I stopped.

"Hormones", he said.

He shook his head.

"We are not doing that. We've talked about this", he said.

"When? I don't remember Joe", I said.

He sighed.

"The answer is no to hormones. I will try this ovulation pill, insemination thing but not hormones", he said.

I nodded, he came over to me and spread my legs. He moved between them and was about to kiss me, I pulled back.

"What? Now I can't even kiss you", he said.

"More like we can't have sex. That is apart of the deal", I said.

"What!", he yelled.

He pulled away and cupped himself.

"What do I do with this?", he asked.

I but my lip to keep from laughing.

"How long is this fucking sex ban for?", he asked.

"Five days", I mumbled.

"Five days!", he yelled.

I sighed.

"Fine, I won't enjoy this. I just got sex back and you take it away like that", he said.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry", I kissed his cheek and he growled.

"That's not helping babe", he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tugging him down and kissed his chin.

"I love you Joe, thank you for doing this", I said.

"Because I love you, I'm doing this. All I want is to make you happy and if this makes you happy, then I'm all for it", he said.

He kissed me.

"Oh by the way, Jon's pregnant", I said.

He looked down at me.

"How is that possible? Where is it coming out off?", he asked.

I laughed.

"Sarah is pregnant", I said.

He smiled.

"Jon will be a great dad", he said.

I nodded.

"He learned from you", I said.

He leaned down and kissed me.


	42. Chapter 42-Kalea

**_Roman_ -**

Today was the first day of the trial. It was suppose to be Lacy in the stand, but they put Christina instead.

"How long were two together?", Danny asked.

"Almost two years", she said.

"In those two years that you remember, was he ever violent with you or made you feel unsafe?", he asked.

"Not while we were dating", she said.

Jason's lawyer stood.

"This is useless, she doesn't remember a thing past that", he said.

"Then let's try her husband, Joe Anoa'i. He remembers everything", Danny said.

The judge looked at Jason's lawyer. He sat down. They let Christina step down.

"He's right I'm useless. I don't remember anything and this sucks", she said.

I kissed the side of her head.

"We still got a long way to go babe", I whispered.

They called Jason's mom up next. What came out of her mouth surprised us.

"I paid nurse Lacy to change the results. I have the paper work to prove it", she said.

Everyone was whispering. Jason didn't look surprised about his mother's confession, because he knew better than anyone he was involved.

"Did you know about this?", the judge asked Jason's lawyer.

"No, sir. This is a surprise to me and my client", he said.

"My son had no knowledge of me doing so. All my son has ever wanted was to be a father and to marry the love of his life, unfortunately she left him. He and I wondered if the twins she had were his and I thought if he couldn't have her at least he could have those twins", she said.

I held on tight to Christina's hand.

"I guess I was wrong", she said.

"You tampered with results, results that could have cost a family a lot of grief. Don't you feel any remorse?", the judge asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm. I just wanted my son happy, its all a mother wants for their child", she said.

"She's lying, this was all Jason", Christina whispered.

"I know but there is nothing we can do without proof", I said.

The judge sentenced her to two years in jail, with in five months she can ask for house arrest. Sarah didn't need to testify. We were standing by our cars, Danny sighed.

"What about Lacy?", Sarah asked.

"That's under investigation, unless you saw who did it", Danny said.

Sarah sadly shook her head no.

"Until we get some very good evidence against who did this, I'm afraid there will be no trial or justice for Lacy", he said.

He excused himself. Jon held Sarah close, his hand on her stomach.

"Please don't stress out over this babe", he said to her.

She smiled at him and placed her hands on top of his.

"He's right, there is no point in stressing over this. We just have to wait", I said.

We all nodded and went home, my phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Joe, it's Tiffany. You and Christina need to come down to the hospital, now. I'm in labor", she said.

"What, already?", I asked.

"What's going on?", Chris asked.

"Tiffany's in labor", I said.

"What?", Chris asked.

I nodded.

"We'll be there as soon as we can", I said, hanging up with her.

We drove home and picked up the kids. We dropped them off quickly with my parents. Ella was coming with us. I squeezed Christina's hand.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

We were in the waiting room for a couple of hours. Joe was calling his mom to check on the kids. I saw Derek walk in, he had a yellow envelope in his hand. He saw me and walked over to me. He handed me the envelope.

"What's this?", I asked.

"My rights. I signed them, this baby is yours and before you ask, yes I did think about this, over and over again but I'm just not ready to be a father. Once she's here they will do the paternity test, I'm sure she's mine", he said.

I took the envelope.

"I know you and your husband are good people. You love your kids because if you didn't you wouldn't be taking her. Please when she's older, make sure she understands why I did this. It's not for me, this is for her. I want the best for her", he said.

I nodded. He left as Joe was coming in, he took a second glance at Derek before walking over to me.

"He's not staying?", Joe asked.

I lifted the envelope.

"Baby's ours, well if the results come back that he's the dad", I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now we need a name for our baby girl", he said.

"Ella had one in mind", I said.

He nodded and we went over to Ella. She was looking towards the doors where the doctor will come through to tell us the baby was here.

"Hey, mom says you have a name for the new baby?", Joe asked her.

Ella nodded.

"Kalea", she said.

"Where did you come up with that?", he asked.

"Grandma and I were going through baby names. It means filled with Joy", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"I like it and I'm guessing mom did too", he said, looking over at me.

I nodded and he stood, kissing me. We sat down and it was starting to get dark, the nurse had come out to tell us the baby was almost here. I leaned against Joe, Ella's head was in my lap. She had fallen asleep after we ate.

* * *

 _I saw Tiffany arrive._ _She smiled and sat down._

 _"Do you want to order something?", I asked._

 _"No, I'm fine", she said._

 _I nodded._

 _"So", I said._

 _"Why do you want to adopt her?", she asked._

 _"I love her, she's so sweet and funny. We've become so close, especially since Joe's been away for work", I said._

 _She looked sad._

 _"Are you ok?", I asked her._

 _"It's just, I never took the time to get to know her. I always thought it was because of Joe but it was me", she said._

 _"I don't understand", I said._

 _She wiped her tears._

 _"When she was born, I remember holding her and looking down at her, there was no connection. She didn't feel like she was mine. Every time I held her she cried", she said._

 _"Maybe she sensed you were nervous", I said._

 _She shook her head._

 _"That wasn't it. As she got older, she'd look at me like she had no idea who I was, like a stranger. I tried to show her affection but it didn't feel right. I didn't feel like her mother", she said sadly._

 _I waited for her to continue._

 _"She was never supposed to be mine. Seeing you and hearing you, the way you light up talking about her. She's yours, you were always supposed to be her mom", she said._

 _"Ella loves you", I said._

 _"I don't doubt that but it's not love for a mother. It's love for someone who took care of her, I took what was supposed to be yours", she said._

 _I stayed quiet. She reached in her purse and_ _handed me a photo album._

 _"These are of Ella, her sonogram is in here too", she said._

 _I looked through it._

 _"She's your baby", she said._

 _I smiled at her._ _She placed a yellow envelope on the table._ _She opened it and took out two papers._ _She signed her name on both._

 _"I want Ella to be with her real mom. I knew it was you as soon as Joe said your name", she said, sliding the envelope over to me._

 _I took it._

 _"Thank you", I said._

* * *

I felt someone tap me and I woke up. Joe was smiling at me.

"Baby is here", he said.

Ella woke up and we stood. I thought we were going to see Tiffany, but they led us towards the nursery. The nurse brought out a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here's mommy and daddy", the nurse said.

She handed her over to me and I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms.

"Hi Kalea", I said.

I handed Ella the baby and she hesitated before taking her.

"This is your big sister, Ella", I said.

Ella smiled and kissed her baby sister's forehead. Joe had pulled the doctor aside, I joined them.

"Can we see Tiffany?", he asked.

The doctor sighed.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. She hemorrhaged and we lost her, I'm really sorry", he said.

He walked away and I looked at Joe.

"How are we going to tell Ella?", I asked.

He shook his head.


	43. Chapter 43-Two?

**_Christina-_**

I had to cancel the appointment with my doctor, he wanted to check if the pills were working. I made it for the following week. Tiffany's death was hard on Ella, but she wouldn't admit it. Kalea was fitting in well with the kids. Thea loved having another little girl in the house. I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"Hey gorgeous", Joe said, walking into the room.

I smiled at him. Joe was designing the new room being added to the house, that would be Ella's room. It was gonna be bigger then the room she was in now and then Kalea would move into her old room but for now she was in ours. Joe leaned over the crib and smiled at her.

"Hi princess", he said.

The doctor had put us on a no sex ban. Joe didn't like the idea and the moment I told him I had canceled the appointment so we could handle the situation with Tiffany, he picked me up and took me to our room. He couldn't hold off another week. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his lips pressed against my shoulder. I could feel how hard he was. I looked at him in the mirror.

"We can't, doctor's orders", I said.

"We already broke that order a couple of days ago, come on he won't know", he whispered.

He gently slid my shorts down my legs, he growled.

"I'll pull out", he said.

"Joe", he turned me in his arms.

He pulled down his shorts and let them fall to the ground.

"Quick, babe come on", he was practically begging.

"Fine", I said.

He lifted me onto the counter near the sink. He pushed himself into me and he sighed.

"Fuck, you don't know how bad I needed you baby girl", he said.

I couldn't deny that it felt good to feel him again. He rested his forehead against mine and his hands held onto my hips. He started at a slow pace, I bit my lip, he smiled.

"Shit, still want me to pull out?", he asked, breathing heavy, a smirk on his face.

I shook my head no.

"Good because I wasn't going to", he said.

He quickened his thrusts and then stopped. He lifted me off of the counter and set me down, he turned me around and my hands gripped the edges of the counter. He placed his hands back on my hips and pushed into me.

"I want you to see how fucking amazing you make me feel. How beautiful you look while I'm making love to you, you're all mine", he said between breaths.

His thrusts were faster and harder.

"Fuck, I'm almost there", he groaned.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding my body as close as he could to his. My head fell back against his shoulder. I moaned as I felt him release inside me. His breathing heavy against my ear.

"Damn, that was amazing", he whispered.

I turned my head as best I could and kissed his chin.

"Was it always this good? You know before I lost my memory?", I asked.

He smiled and kissed my shoulder.

"It was", he said.

He finally took off his shirt and then removed mine, he kissed down my back, then pulled out.

"Kalea won't be up for another two hours. How about we hop in the shower?", he asked, wiggling his brow.

"Sounds good", I said.

He fixed the temperature on the water and then hopped in.

"Chris come on", I heard him call to me.

I checked in on Kalea, fast asleep.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

The guys and I were at the gym. We were in Boston for a show.

"How's the new baby?", Dean asked.

"She's so quiet, sometimes Chris and I have to check on her because she doesn't cry when she wakes up. We asked the doctor if that's normal and he said it was", I said.

"Is she eating ok?", Seth asked.

"Oh yeah, she sucks it down like it's the last meal she's ever going to have", I said.

They laughed.

"Anyway, how's the baby thing going for you Jon?", I asked.

"We hit our three month mark and baby bump is coming in", he said with a smile.

"And Cora, how is she doing?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Man she is miserable. Eight months tomorrow and she's sick of being pregnant. She gained more weight this time around, her feet are swollen and her favorite thing to say to me is and I quote, "You did this to me you asshole", and she agreed to a fourth. I might just get that vasectomy after all", he said.

We laughed.

"You actually weighed your wife? Dude", Jon said.

"No, she weighed herself last month and cried all day and all night because of it", he said.

"Just think, it's almost over", I said.

"Thank god", he mumbled.

His phone went off and so did mine, Jon's went off next.

"That's creepy", Jon said.

We all answered at the same time.

"Baby, everything ok?", I asked.

"I need drugs, find me drugs now", it sounded like Cora screaming.

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Joe, sorry. Cora is in labor, you guys have to get here quick", Chris said.

"Ok babe, on our way", I said hanging up.

I looked at Colby and Jon.

"Sarah is talking Cora through it, but she's still begging for drugs", Jon said.

"Yeah Cora called to tell me I'm an asshole but that I'm her asshole", he said smiling.

Dean and I laughed.

"Come on let's get you to Florida", I said.

Dean called Hunter to let him know we were leaving. He said it was fine, he had Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow on stand by. The Big Show was in for me.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Sarah checked in as Cora's nurse, so she could be in the room with us.

"Just breath Cora", I said.

"Forget that, I want drugs, give me the good stuff doc", she said.

Sarah and I laughed.

"It's too late for that", he said.

"What?", Cora and I said.

"Baby's head is showing", he said.

"No, please make her wait. My husband isn't here and he's never missed a birth, please", Cora begged, she was crying.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez but I can't. If I do she won't make it, now please push", he said.

"He'll understand Cora", I said.

"But he can't miss this", she cried.

"I'm here, I'm here, Cora!", we heard in the hall.

"I'll go get him", Sarah said.

Colby walked in with Sarah. She was helping him into his gown, he was breathing heavy.

"Hunter let us take his jet", he said between breaths.

Cora smiled.

"Did I miss it?", he asked.

"Right on time", I said.

He came over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mind if this asshole holds your hand?", he asked her.

She laughed and took his hand.

"I need you to push Cora", the doctor said.

She did. We heard crying and he lifted their baby girl up.

"Hi Piper", Colby said.

The doctor handed the baby to Sarah so she could clean her up.

"Oh my god", the doctor said.

"What?", Colby asked.

The doctor looked up and Sarah went over to him. She smiled and looked at Colby and Cora.

"There's another baby", she said.

"What?", Cora said shocked.

"You need to push Cora", the doctor said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Jon and I were in the waiting room. I called my mother in law to check on the kids. Kalea was having a blast with all of her siblings and cousins around making her laugh.

"Ok mom, thanks again. As soon as we know anything I'll have Chris call you", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I hung up with her and Jon was pacing the waiting room.

"Why are you so nervous?", I asked.

"Is this what it's going to feel like when Sarah gives birth? Do I have to be in there with her?", he asked.

"Dude sit", I said.

He did, his leg was boucing up and down super fast. I placed my hand on his leg and he stopped.

"Trust me when I say you are going to want to be in there. Hearing your baby cry for the first time and then seeing him or her, it's beautiful", I said.

He smiled.

"Then the bond and love between you and her is so much stronger. It's like you fall in love with her all over again. You are so thankful for the life she helped bring, it's amazing", I said.

"What if I faint or puke or something?", he asked.

"You won't, because you'll be too excited to meet your little one", I said.

He smiled and nodded. The doors opened and Chris walked out with a smile.

"How's Cora?", I asked standing.

"Great, she did really well and the babies are fine too", she said.

"Babies?", I asked.

"She had twins, a boy and a girl. Apparently baby boy decided to hide behind his sister", she said.

"Can we see them?", Jon asked.

"Sarah will let us know, they want to move Cora to a private room", she said.

We nodded, she sat down.

"You ok sweetheart?", I asked her.

"Yeah just felt a little dizzy. I haven't had a chance to sit or eat. Cora was screaming her head off in the car", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll go get you and Sarah something to eat", Dean said.

"Thank you Jon", Chris said.

I brushed my hand through her hair, she smiled at me.

"You look pale. Are you sure you're feeling ok?", I asked.

She nodded and smiled. I leaned towards her and kissed her.

"So we know they are naming their baby girl Piper. What about their little man?", I asked.

"Wyatt James", she said.


	44. Chapter 44-Risk

_**Christina-**_

I was at the vet office. I had to take care of some of Cora's clients since she was on maternity leave. The front door opened and Joe walked in with Carter and Kalea.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey babe, thought we could come by and bring mommy lunch. We know you are super busy and so we brought you food", he said.

He set down the car seat and I bent down to kiss Kalea.

"Hi sweetie pie", I said.

I stood and held onto the desk, closing my eyes to stop the dizzy feeling.

"You ok Chris?", Joe asked.

"Oh yeah, just stood up to quickly", I said.

He pressed his hand to my forehead.

"You feel really warm baby, you sure you feel ok?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I've just been running around. I'm swamped with having to take care of Cora's clients as well", I said.

He nodded.

"Take it easy babe, I don't need you getting sick on me ok", he said.

"Yes", I said.

He kissed me. He brought us tacos from my favorite Mexican resturant. I usually didn't finish them and this time I scarfed them down as quickly as I could, not realizing how hungry I was. I took Kalea out of her car seat, feeding her from her bottle.

"How many more clients do you have?", he asked.

"Five more, two after lunch and then three before closing", I said.

"Are you swamped tomorrow?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"I was swamped today because I had to give shots that needed to be done today. I schedule to priority and since Cora told her clients she would be going on maternity leave they understood changes to appointments", I said.

He nodded.

"I just want you to take it easy", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I had finished at the gym. I stopped to pick up some food Sarah was craving, then before I could leave that resturant she called about another craving she had. Then a craving for ice cream. I couldn't unlock our front door, I kicked the door and she opened it.

"Jon?", she asked.

"Got everything you asked for", I said, setting down the food and ice cream.

"You got me everything?", she asked.

I nodded. She was four months now and her emotions were all over the place. She started crying. I didn't know whether to hug her or let her cry.

"What did I do?", I asked.

I looked at the food on the table.

"Did I forget something? I can go back and get it. What did I forget? Sarah, hey darlin, I'm sorry. I'll go back and get it ok", I said quickly.

I was meantally going through everything she asked for and checking it off. I felt her hand grab my elbow and I stopped. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You didn't forget anything, I'm just happy", she said.

"You're happy, but you're crying", I said.

She giggled and cupped my face in her hands.

"It's just no one has ever done something like this for me. This was really sweet", she said.

"Are you sure I didn't forget anything?", I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's perfect Jon", she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I got you a bucket of ice cream, just in case you crave it at night", I said.

She smiled.

"I just want to get everything right for you and for our baby. I'm gonna be the best father I can be", I said.

"I know, you haven't failed me yet but it's ok to make mistakes. That's how we learn as parents", she said.

"Now you sound like Joe", I mumbled.

She giggled.

"I think Joe knows what he's talking about. He has five and even then he still makes mistakes. Ask him", she said.

"So it's ok, you know to make a mistake?", I asked.

She nodded. She kissed me and then looked at the food.

"I hope you're gonna help me finish all this. I might be pregnant, but I won't be able to finish all this by myself", she said.

"I'm starving, running around getting everything you asked for", I said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

I couldn't stop staring at our twins. Wyatt yawned and then Piper did. I chuckled.

"You are both so amazing", I whispered.

"Hi daddy", I turned to see Charlie come in.

"Hi princess", I said.

She sat on the other side of the bed and kissed her brother and sister. She loved helping her mom with the twins when I wasn't home. Cora would place Piper in her bouncer and Charlie would feed her while Cora fed Wyatt. While Charlie was at school, Macy made sure to keep one baby busy while Cora put the other to sleep. They really did help out so Cora wouldn't have her hands full. I had my vasectomy as planned since we had our surprised fourth.

"Do you have homework?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Go get started and when your done you can help me feed the twins", I said.

She jumped down off the bed excited.

"I see you're still in baby heaven", I turned to see Cora standing in the doorway.

"You have no idea babe", I said.

She came over to me and kissed me.

"Hey just remember in a few months we can have all the sex we want and we don't have to worry about getting pregnant", she said.

"All the sex we want?", I asked.

She nodded and bit my lip, I groaned.

"They should be waking up soon", she said.

"Hey has Chris mentioned anything to you at all?", I asked.

"About?", she asked.

I shrugged, Joe had asked me to ask Cora because Chris told her everything.

"Just anything", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Joe's been noticing that she's getting sick. He says she looks pale and she's constantly getting dizzy and sleeping more", I said.

She picked up one of the twins.

"Does he think it's cancer?", she asked.

"Yeah, he asks her but she says it's just running around at work", I said.

"She would have said something to me", she said.

"I know that's why he asked me to ask you. You think maybe you can talk to her?", I asked.

"Yeah, now I'm worried", she said.

* * *

 ** _Cora_ -**

I called Sarah.

"Hello", Dean answered.

I sighed.

"Mop head is Sarah there?", I asked.

"Not since you called me mop head", he said.

"Listen shaggy dog, give the phone to your girlfriend. I really need to talk to her", I said.

"Nope", he said.

"It's about my sister, now give her the damn phone", I said, getting angry.

"Everything ok with Chris?", he asked worried.

"Just please give the phone to Sarah, she'll know", I said.

I heard shuffling.

"Hello", Sarah answered.

"Sarah, have you talked to Chris at all?", I asked.

"No, why?", she asked.

"Joe is just worried about her. Says she looks sick and he's afraid it might be cancer again and she's keeping it from him", I said.

Sarah stayed quiet.

"Sarah?", I asked.

"Ok, I do know something but she asked me not to say anything. Just know it's not cancer", she said.

"Then what?", I asked.

"She's pregnant", she said.

"What, that's good news why wouldn't she tell Joe", I said.

"Because her doctor told her this baby might not make it. Remember her chances of a miscarriage is higher for her", she said.

"Oh", I said softly.

"If she makes it past the four month mark, the chances for this baby to make it get higher. I'm thinking she doesn't want to say anything till then", she said.

I sighed.

"She'll tell everyone when she's ready, just for now let her be", she said.

"Yeah", I said softly.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I felt the bed dip behind me.

"Baby you ok?", Joe asked.

"Just tired", I said.

"Kids are in bed, Kalea's hungry", he said.

I was going to get up but he stopped me.

"I'll get her and her bottle, bring her to you", he said.

I nodded and sat up. It felt like finally things had calmed down a bit. The only thing in our way was my memory and now I'm pregnant and any second I could lose my baby. I couldn't tell Joe and break his heart if I do lose our baby. He walked in with a bottle and went to get Kalea. He brought her over to me and I laid her in my arms.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?", he asked.

"Yeah", I nodded.

He nodded and handed me her bottle.

"I'm just worried about you. I haven't seen you take those pills the doctor gave you", he said.

"You're right I haven't been feeling well. I'm thinking it's the pills so I stopped taking them just in case. I'm gonna go see my doctor tomorrow", I said.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss me. He bent down and kissed Kalea's feet and she pulled them away, he chuckled.

"Your beard tickles her toes", I said.

Kalea smiled.

"Tell daddy to stop, he doesn't leave your toes alone does he", I said to her.

"Daddy loves you Kalea", he said.

He kissed my cheek, moving down to my neck.

"Christina Anoa'i, you are the best damn thing to happen to me", he whispered.

"What about your kids?", I asked.

"Shhh, don't tell them I said that", he smiled.

I laughed.


	45. Chapter 45-Free and Clear

**_Christina_ -**

Kalea had stayed the night with us in our bed. I gently slid her head off of my arm and onto the pillow. I was feeling nauseous and I had the sudden urge to puke. I quickly got out of bed and ran to our bathroom, accidently slamming the door shut. I don't really remember how it felt to be pregnant but I knew this was one of the symptoms. I leaned back against the counter taking deep breaths.

"Baby?", Joe had poked his head in and when he saw me on the floor, he quickly came over to me.

"What's wrong Chris? You've been sick for a month straight now and it's starting to scare me", he said.

I sighed and stood. Washing my mouth, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's nothing", I mumbled.

"To hell it's nothing", he said, raising his voice.

Kalea started to whine. He looked away and I walked out of the bathroom to get Kalea.

"It's ok baby girl, daddy didn't mean to yell sweetie", I said holding her.

"Damn it Christina. Then you wonder why I yell, you're keeping something from me and I know it's something bad. I see how sick you're getting, the last time I saw you like this you had", he stopped and his eyes filled with sadness.

Our bedroom door opened and Ella walked in.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling dad?", Ella asked.

Joe looked at me, I couldn't tell how he was feeling now. I went over to Ella and handed her Kalea.

"Are the twins and Carter up?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Ok, take them downstairs and your father and I will be down in a minute", I said.

"You feeling ok mom?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"She's lying", Joe said.

Ella looked at him and then me.

"Mom?", she asked.

"Do as I ask and as soon as I'm done talking to your dad, we will come and talk to you all", I said.

She nodded. I closed the door after she left and looked back at Joe. Now I was pissed, I didn't want the kids to know or worry, they didn't need to worry about this.

"I am fine", I said.

"Stop lying to me", he yelled.

"Joe", I stayed calm.

"You are sick and I don't understand why you won't just admit that. Why don't you talk to me? You always do, we always tell each other everything", he yelled.

"I don't remember that", I said.

"It doesn't matter, we are in this together", he yelled.

He started pacing the room. I was feeling dizzy so I sat on our bed.

"Once you asked me if I saw you as my equal and I told you yes. Now I'm asking you, do you see me as your equal?", he asked.

"Yes", I sighed.

"Then treat me like it, tell me what's going on with you", he said.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

He stared at me for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it mine?", he asked.

I looked at him shocked.

"Did you really just ask me that?", I asked.

He looked away, regretting what he said.

"I didn't tell you because the doctor told me this baby might not make it. He said if by chance I do make it to my three month mark the chances for this baby making it get higher. I wanted to wait till then to tell you since the chances were higher", I said.

"So you wanted to go through this alone? Without me?", he asked.

"I didn't want to disappoint you", I said.

"You could never do that Chris and I know that if this baby doesn't make it, it's not your fault babe", he said.

"But it is, because I had cancer", I said, starting to cry.

"Stop it, don't blame yourself", he said.

He sighed.

"You've lost a baby before", he said, looking down at his feet.

That was probably in the pile of memories I still haven't gotten back.

"What?", I asked.

"It was before Carter. A year after the twins were born, you were almost two months. The doctor gave us the odds and even then we agreed that whatever happens we at least tried all we could", he said.

"Did Ella know?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Dean did. He was there when you lost the baby. I was doing a show and I wasn't there for you", he said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?", I asked.

"I didn't want to scare you and I wanted you to remember on your own", he said.

He looked at me.

"I'm not leaving your side throughout this pregnancy", he said.

"Stop, I don't want us to stop our lives or the lives of our kids. I just want to keep going and working, if I was meant to stop the doctor would have put me on bed rest", I said.

"I don't want you to be alone", he said.

"I won't be, I'm gonna tell my mom and Sarah knows so I won't be alone while you're gone", I said.

He nodded, he cupped my face and pulled me towards his lips, kissing me.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you too", I replied.

"And no more keeping things from me. You scared the crap out of me babe. When it comes to you I'm going to do all I can to keep you with me till the day I die", he said.

"What if I", he cut me off.

"You won't, it'll be me first, I promise", he said.

I kissed him.

"I guess we should go down and talk to the kids", I said.

He nodded. We went down and the kids were in the living room. Kalea was between the twins, laying on the floor. When she saw us she smiled. Ella stood and walked out, slamming the front door behind her.

"Ella should be the only one to know. The twins and Carter won't understand", Joe whispered.

I nodded and walked out front. Ella was sitting on the front steps. I sat beside her.

"What's on your mind kiddo?", I asked.

"Do you have cancer again?", she asked.

"No", I said.

She looked at me, I wiped her tear.

"Promise?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Then why is dad saying you're sick?", she asked.

"Because I'm pregnant", I said.

"Really?", she asked excited.

"I didn't want you to know because there is a big chance I might lose the baby and I didn't want you to have to go through that with me", I said.

She nodded.

"So you and dad are ok?", she asked.

"We are", I said.

She hugged me. We walked back in and Joe took me in his arms.

"You look tired?", he whispered.

"I am", I said.

"Go to bed, I'll take the kids today", he said.

"Thanks", I sighed.

I kissed him before walking upstairs. I got back under the covers.

* * *

 _I was in the kitchen reaching for a bowl that was really high up. I got on top of the counter and grabbed the bowl. I heard Joe and Dean chuckle._

 _"You could have told me to get it down for you my love", he said._

 _"I can do it", I said._

 _I was bringing my arm back down, when I jumped off of the counter. My elbow connected hard with the edge and I dropped the plastic bowl._

 _"Crap", I said, rubbing my elbow._

 _"You ok?", Joe asked._

 _I nodded._

 _My elbow hurt bad and slowly all day my whole arm started to hurt. I didn't want to tell Joe because he had to leave for work. The next few days I tried to move it but it hurt. I heard a car out front, Joe must be home._

 _"Christina?", he called._

 _I looked at Joe, he touched my elbow and it hurt._

 _"It's bruised", he said._

 _"My arm hurts and I can't move it", I said._

 _He looked at me._

 _"We're going to the emergency room", he said, grabbing his keys._

 _"Joe I'm sure it's nothing, the bruise is probably making my whole arm hurt", I said._

 _"You tell me if you're in anymore pain, don't brush this aside", he said serious._

 _"Yes sir", I said._

 _I wrapped my good arm around him and leaned up to kiss him._

 _"I'm serious", he said between kisses._

 _I nodded. He looked towards the living room. The twins watching tv. He cupped my face and pressed a hard kiss to my lips, his tongue brushing against mine, I moaned. The counter digging into my back from how hard he was pressing his body against mine. He groaned. He slowly pulled away. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder and then my arm._

 _"I'm so happy you're home", I said._

 _He smiled._

 _"I missed you too baby girl, so much. I hate having to leave you and the kids alone for so long", he said._

 _"Hey but when you come home, when you make love to me, it's like you're starving for affection", I smiled._

 _"You have no idea baby girl", he said kissing me._

 _I giggled. He accidently brushed my arm with his hand and I flinched._

 _"I'm sorry", he said._

 _His eyes stayed on my arm, he was worried._

 _"I can make an appointment, get it checked out", I said._

 _"Please", he said._

 _I nodded. I told the doctor what happened and he made the appointment for the following day. He wanted to see me right away, bright and early. He did some tests and said I had to wait a couple of days for the results. That day we sat down Ella and talked to her about what was going on, she was scared. The doctor called me in the following week, Joe came with me._

 _"Everything looks clear", he said._

 _"Are you sure doc?", Joe asked._

 _He squeezed my hand._

 _"Yes Mr. Anoa'i, free and clear, but if your arm is still bothering you, come and see me. I don't want you to brush this aside", he said._

 _"I'll make sure she doesn't", Joe said._

 _Getting home we had told Ella the good news and she hugged me, she didn't want to let go of me._


	46. Chapter 46-Scared

**_Dean_ -**

Sarah reached her six month mark. The baby was kicking like crazy. Two weeks away from Christmas. The company had given me all of December off.

"Just like his dad", Sarah giggled.

I would move my hand and the baby would kick every time.

"We still need a name for our little guy", I said.

"I have a name in mind", she said.

I sat up and smirked.

"Tell me?", I asked.

She smiled and shrugged.

"Well if it's ok, we can name him after you, Jonathan", she said.

I kissed her.

"Of course it's ok", I said.

"And you, I'm sure you had a name", she said.

I nodded.

"Michael", I said.

"I like that too", she said.

She rubbed her bump and then looked up at me.

"How about Jonathan Michael?", she asked.

I nodded and she smiled.

"How about that little man, you like your name?", she asked.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

The twins were growing up too fast. Wyatt watched his older sisters run back and fourth, when they came into his view he would smile and laugh like crazy, his hazel eyes lit up. He'd kick and kick like he was trying to run after them. Piper was calm and quiet, when she wasn't hungry or needed a change.

"Charlie, Wyatt is looking for you", I called to her.

She came in from the kitchen and she took his little hands in hers.

"Hi baby brother", she said.

He smiled. Piper watched me and smiled when I smiled.

"Hi princess, you woke up happy didn't you", I said, picking her up.

"Dinner's ready", Cora called from the kitchen.

"Let's go see what mommy made", I said to Piper.

"Daddy what about Wyatt?", Charlie asked.

"Mommy will get him", I said.

Cora was buckling in Macy to her high chair. Charlie went and sat down, Wyatt whined and I chuckled.

"Go get your partner in crime", Cora said, taking Piper from me.

I went back to the living room and picked up Wyatt, he smiled.

"I wouldn't forget about you kiddo", I said.

We sat down, the twins in their swing.

"Joe told me Chris was doing ok, baby is growing", I said.

She nodded.

"She's almost three months, she just needs to get past that point", she said.

"Did Joe ever tell her about her first miscarriage?", I asked.

She nodded.

"After an argument, he kinda had too. I mean I get why he was so angry, she kept this from him", she said.

"I don't think he was angry, I think he was scared. He was afraid she was sick again and being scared turned into anger because he felt like she was hiding it", I said.

She nodded.

"I'd be scared too, if it was you I'd do all I can to save you. You and our kids are my world", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I would be three months in a week. I was in one of Joe's giant sweaters, well giant on me. It was cold today and raining on and off. Kalea was in bed with me. She was talking, well baby talk, the twins and Carter were at Joe's parents house. Ella was sleeping over at a friend's house. Joe walked in.

"You feeling ok?", he asked.

I nodded, Kalea smiled at him. He smiled back and he laid on his side, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Keeping mommy company princess", he said to her.

He looked at me, his hand on my cheek now, his thumb rubbed softly.

"Smile for me, please. I haven't seen you smile in awhile babe and I miss it", he whispered.

I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"I love you so much babe, you have no idea. I'm worried about you", he said.

"I'm ok, just tired", I said.

He nodded and kissed me. He laid beside Kalea and stroked her hair. I closed my eyes, I couldn't keep them open anymore.

* * *

 _I was changing Carter when my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it and held it to my ear with my shoulder._

 _"Hello", I said._

 _"Doll face, you have to come down to Nashville", Dean said._

 _"The kids and I will be down there early tomorrow morning", I said._

 _"No darlin, **you** have to come tonight, only you", he said._

 _"Jon, you're scarying me", I said, lowering my voice._

 _"Joe is ok, he's in surgery now", he said._

 _"What do you mean in surgery? Jon what the hell happened to my husband?", I asked scared._

 _I stood and quickly went downstairs._

 _"Ella get the twins and Carter in the truck", I said._

 _"Why?", she asked._

 _"Just please do as I ask", I said quickly._

 _She nodded and moved quickly. I froze in the kitchen as I listened to Jon tell me what happened. I sighed and a couple of tears slipped. I was trying not to break down so I wouldn't scare the kids. I wiped my tears._

 _"I'll be down there as soon as I can. Please don't leave his side Jon", I said._

 _"Doll face you know I won't", he said._

* * *

 _"Doesn't Colby usually take you out to lunch?", I asked._

 _"Dean tagged along this time and he and I usually don't get along", she said rolling her eyes._

 _"Two people with the same personality in the same room, not a good thing. You would both drive Colby crazy", I said._

 _"Dean and I are not the same, he's an idiot", she said._

 _"I bet he would say the same thing about you", I said._

 _She stuck her tongue out at me. The front door opened and Joe walked in._

 _"Hi honey", I said._

 _He smiled, coming over to me and kissed me._

 _"I came to finish that conversation we were having about work. My boss needs an answer babe", he said._

 _I nodded._

 _"Answer's no, conversation finished", I said, walking away and to my office._

 _"Christina Anoa'i don't walk away from me and this conversation is not finished", he said, walking in and slamming the door._

 _"Joe", I sighed._

 _"Chris I worked too hard to quit now. I want to go back to work. My mind and my body are ready", he said._

 _"But I'm not", I said looking down._

 _He came closer and cupped my chin in his large hand, lifting it up to look at him. He rested his forehead against mine._

 _"I was so scared when I got that call Joe, they didn't want to tell me what happened", I said._

 _"I know my love", he whispered._

 _"I don't want to get another call like that again", I said._

 _He kissed me slow._

 _"I can do this, I'm ready and I need you to be ready too", he said._

 _I rested my hands on his chest. Then I wrapped them around his waist and he did the same._

 _"Ok", I said._

 _He kissed the top of my head. I pulled away from him a little and looked up at him._

 _"If anything like this happens again, that is it, you are done", I said._

 _He smiled and nodded._

 _"I promise", he said._

 _"I can't do this alone", I whispered against his chest._

 _"I'm not going anywhere", he said._

 _The door flew open and Cora came in._

 _"You are not going to believe this", she said._

 _"I love you Cora, but we were sort of having a moment", Joe said._

 _Cora just stared at him. He sighed and nodded._

 _"And you don't care", he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets._

 _I giggled._

 _"After all these years of knowing each other, I swear Joe it's like you don't know me at all", she said._

 _He laughed and pulled me against him._

 _"Jason's out front", she said._

 _Joe tensed._

 _"Are you sure?", I asked, wrapping my arms around him._

 _She nodded. I looked up at Joe, Cora left knowing that was her moment to go._

 _"What the fuck does he want?", Joe growled._

 _"I don't know", I said._

 _He took a step towards the door. I blocked it which was useless, he could of thrown me to the side if he wanted too._

 _"Move", he said, his fists balling up._

 _"You know how sexy you look when you're angry", I said._

 _He raised a brow. I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. He took a deep breath._

 _"See this?", I asked, showing him my wedding ring._

 _He looked at it and nodded._

 _"This means I'm yours and only yours, no matter what. This ring isn't coming off. This stays right here", I said._

 _His hands came to my waist._

 _"Damn right you're mine", he said._

 _I smiled._

 _"Lets see what he wants ok", I said._

 _He nodded, I turned to leave and he pulled me back into him. Catching my lips with his._

 _"Wow", I said._

 _He smirked._

 _"Needed to do that", he said, slapping my butt as he walked out._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was dark out. Joe was asleep beside Kalea, she was awake and looking around, she saw me and smiled.

"Let's put you in your crib pretty girl", I said smiling.

I set her down. I looked down at my small bump. I went back over to Joe and laid beside him. I watched him sleep for a minute, a memory a very important memory. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?", I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Your hernia", I said.

"Doctors cleared me sweetheart", he whispered.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I got that call and you were so far away from me", I said, a tear slipped.

He wiped it with his thumb.

"I do know, when they called me that you had been in an accident, I swear my world almost fell apart", he whispered.

"I'm scared Joe", I cried harder.

"Hey, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to our baby. He or she will stay with us and you won't ever lose me my love", he said.

He wrapped his arms around me, I cried into his chest. I felt his hand on my small bump.


	47. Chapter 47-Jason

**_Roman_ -**

Chris had made it past her three month mark, but the doctor made sure to tell us that we still weren't out of the woods yet. He also put her on bed rest. She hated it, our moms took turns staying with her, only letting her up to use the restroom. Christmas was tomorrow and we usually spent it at one of our parents houses, but since she couldn't leave, Ella thought it would be a good idea to have it in our new home.

"You don't have to carry me Joe", Chris said.

"Yes I do, you are not allowed on your feet. Doctor and husband's orders", I said.

She giggled. Cora had set Piper and Wyatt in the middle of the floor where the baby blankets were set up. My mom set Kalea beside them. Jon and Sarah had come over. I set Christina beside Sarah.

"Look at you, a baby bump looks good on you girl", Chris said to Sarah.

"Me, you, how are you feeling?", Sarah asked.

"Bored out of my mind sitting in bed all day", Chris said.

"You should have Joe strip for you", Jon blurted out.

Everyone laughed.

"Not a bad idea", Chris said, taking my hand.

I kissed her cheek. We watched the kids open their gifts, the excitment on their faces. We all enjoyed a good conversation and laughs. We watched the babies talk to each other in their own baby language. They would laugh or smile at one another, like they understood what they were saying.

"Oh man if only we knew what they were talking about", Jon said.

Jon got down on the floor and started making faces at the babies, they would crack up.

"You're gonna be a good dad", Chris said to Jon.

"I hope so darlin", he said.

"You should have twins next Sarah, that way we can all have a pair", Cora said.

"Yes, because we can choose how many we want to have", Dean said sarcastically.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you mop head", Cora said.

"Does it look like I care freak", Dean said.

"Hey", Seth called to Dean.

"She started it", Dean said, pointing to Cora.

Cora stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"Hey Cora, same goes for you", Seth said.

She rolled her eyes. Sarah and Chris laughed at them and at how Seth scolded them like if they were kids.

"They really hate each other huh", Sarah said.

"No, they're friends. Well it's more like a brother sister bond", I said.

She nodded.

"Poor Colby", Chris giggled.

Sarah and I looked over and he was between Cora and Dean. They were arguing about something and Cora poked Dean in his chest. Seth looked overwhelmed.

"I think I should go help him", I said chuckling.

"I think you should", Chris said laughing.

I kissed the top of Christina's head and went over to break up Cora and Dean.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Our moms were cleaning up the food in the kitchen, Ella was helping them.

"I wish I could help", I said, watching them.

"Nope, you relax and take care of my grand baby", Patricia said.

I smiled. I felt two heavy hands on my shoulders, a warm breath by my ear.

"Hi my love", I froze, that wasn't Joe.

I tried to turn as best as I could. Jason. I tried to move away from his touch, but his hands stayed firmly on my shoulders and his fingers dug into my skin. Ella turned to me.

"Grandma", she said scared.

Both women turned and saw Jason. Jason smiled at them, Joe had gone to the store with our dads. Cora and Seth were in the backyard with the kids. Dean and Sarah had gone home to spend some time alone together.

"What do you want Jason?", I asked.

"I wanted to see you, it's Christmas and I thought I should be spending it with you", he said.

"You have to go", I said calmly.

"No", he said.

He came around the chair and bent down in front of me, he smiled. It was a creepy psycho smile. He took my hands in his.

"I did it all for you babe, all of this so we could be together", he said, kissing my hands.

"Uncle Colby", Ella called.

Colby walked in, Cora behind him. He stopped her and told Ella to go outside with Cora. He closed the door and locked it, leaving Cora and the kids outside. Colby came over slowly.

"Hey man", he said.

Jason quickly turned and stood, he sighed when he saw that it was Colby.

"Hey Colbs, when did you get back from Florida?", Jason asked.

Colby looked confused.

"We are in Florida. Jason, are you ok?", Colby asked.

Jason chuckled.

"I'm fine. Oh babe, my mom is coming down next week, so please have the guest room clean", Jason said.

Colby looked at me and then back at Jason.

"Where's Cora?", Jason asked Colby.

Before Colby could answer, we heard voices out front. Joe and our dads walked in smiling and talking. My dad was the first to notice Jason and he held onto Joe. Joe looked over at me and Jason had his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello", Jason said smiling.

My mom went over to them and she whispered something to them. Joe was trying to control his anger.

"Hey Jason, you alright son?", my dad asked.

Jason chuckled.

"Why does everyone keep asking that", he said.

He looked at Joe and his dad.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met", Jason said to Joe and his dad.

Joe looked at me before looking back at Jason.

"Joe Anoa'i. My dad Sika Anoa'i", he introduced.

Jason stuck his hand out and shook hands with them.

"Joe? Joe as in your ex Joe?", Jason asked me.

I nodded.

"What are you doing in Seattle?", Jason asked him.

Joe looked at me again and then back at Jason.

"What game are you playing Jason?", Joe asked.

"What?", Jason asked.

I heard my mom say the cops were here. She opened the front door for them and they approached him slowly.

"Chris what's going on?", Jason asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Christina", he yelled when the cops tackled him down to handcuff him.

"Jason you need help", I said scared.

I could see how angry he was getting. His face was red and his veins were popping out. Joe came over to me and looked me over.

"Did he hurt you?", Joe asked, his eyes scanning my body.

"I'm fine, just scared", I said.

"And the baby?", he asked, placing his hand on my small bump.

"Baby?", Jason asked, when they stood him up.

Joe glared at him and stood to stand in front of Jason.

"This is my family", Joe growled.

Jason tried to pull away from the cops but he couldn't.

"Would you like to press charges sir?", one of the police men asked Joe.

He looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes", Joe said.

Jason was yelling all kinds of things and it scared me. I was trying not to freak out too much because stress was not good for me. Joe sat beside me and he held me close.

"I shouldn't have left you", he whispered.

"You didn't know he was here, neither did we till he put his hand on my shoulder", I said.

That night our families stayed over. We knew Jason wasn't getting out soon, at least for tonight. It was hard to sleep.

"He can't hurt you babe", Joe whispered.

I cuddle close to him and he rubbed my back.

"I won't let him hurt you, sleep", he whispered.

I nodded against his chest.

* * *

 _I wiped my sweaty forehead with my shirt._

 _"Are you stalking me?", Joe's voice asked behind me._

 _"You wish", I said._

 _"He's gotten so big", he said._

 _"That's what dogs do Joe, they grow", I said shrugging._

 _"And you, you've gotten so",_ _I looked at him._

 _His eyes roaming my body, he licked his lip. I snapped my fingers and his eyes found mine, he smirked._

 _"You can't blame me for looking", he said shrugging._

 _He moved closer to me. I could feel the heat from his body, speaking of his body. It was nice and toned. His long hair tied back in a bun. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to trace my finger along his tattooed arm. He snapped his finger._

 _"Get a good look baby girl", he said smirking._

 _"You can't blame me for looking", I said._

 _Joe came over to me, standing close. I felt his hand on my back._

 _"Would you mind if I borrow Elvis?", he asked._

 _"Why? Are you going to use him to pick up chicks?", I asked._

 _He smiled._

 _"No, he already belongs to the only chick I want", he whispered._

 _"Why do you want him?", I asked again._

 _He hesitated before telling me._

 _"I want my daughter to meet him", he said._

 _I bit my lip. It bothered me a little knowing he had a kid._

 _"Sure", I said softly._

 _"I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't go out with me", he whispered._

 _"I don't care Joe", I said, but I did._

 _He gripped my arm._

 _"I want you to meet her too", he said._

 _I pulled my arm away from him._

* * *

 _"Chris, babe", he said._

 _"What?", I asked._

 _"I just don't want something to happen to her. I leave Friday, what if something happens and I'm not here", he said._

 _She sighed and turned to face me._

 _"You don't think it scares me too and I'm here and I know what to do Joe. When Nathan fell off his bike, I was there. When Thea fell off the swing and had to be taken to the emergency room, I was there. When Carter was born I was there, you were in London or whereever", I said._

 _"And I feel bad for not being there", he said._

 _"The point is, I'm here. If she gets hurt, I will be there", I said._

 _"Your point is also that I'm not", he said._

 _"Ella is smart, she knows not to go with strangers and you taught her to defend herself. She has her phone and she knows to stay in a crowded place, trust her", I said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Can we at least discuss it?", I asked._

 _"No, we don't need too", he said._

 _"Joe", I sighed._

 _"Relax, she can go", he said._

* * *

 _I drove home, once the light turned green I pressed the gas and before I knew it, something hit the truck hard. I turned and saw Jason. The truck flipped and my head it hard against the window. My vision was blurry and my head hurt so bad. I tried to unbuckle myself from the seat, but I couldn't. I saw someone come over to my side._

 _"Oh my god, Christina. I thought", he stopped._

 _"Jason?", I asked._

 _I could only see feet. I reached out and I felt a hand take a hold of mine and then he bent down, Jason._

 _"I thought you were Joe. I thought you were Joe, I'm sorry baby", he said._

 _That was the last thing I heard before blacking out._


	48. Chapter 48-Just About Anything

_**Christina-**_

I sat up in bed, it was three in the morning. I sighed, I knew I had gotten all of my memories back. I gently pushed Joe, he groaned.

"Joe", I whispered.

I tapped his arm. He jumped up and brushed his hair out of his face. He squinted his eyes and looked at me. He quickly sat up.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby?", he asked.

I smiled.

"What? Babe, what's wrong?", he asked.

"I remember everything", I said.

He looked up at me.

"Say that again", he said.

"My memory, it's back. All of it", I said.

He put his large hand behind my head and pulled me towards him, his lips pressed hard against mine.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"I just feel it. I remember the day we got married, the night you proposed to me, drunk", I said.

He laughed.

"I remember my sister and the guys slashing my tires to keep me at your house and you and I", he kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas to me", he whispered.

"I remember something else, it's about Jason", I said.

He studied my face and nodded.

"About my accident, it was Jason. He thought it was you", I said.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

I nodded.

"He kept apologizing and saying he thought it was you, then my head hurt so bad. I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry. Then I just remember closing my eyes because of the pain and then I don't know", I said.

"And then you forgot me", he whispered, then kissed my cheek.

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I would never dream of forgetting you or our kids and it kills me to know that I did", I said.

"I know", he kissed my forehead.

"So, I'm pregnant huh", I said giggling.

He looked down at my small bump.

"I know we discussed no more babies after Carter but you, well lost your memory and you wanted another and I couldn't say no to you", he said.

"It's ok", I said.

"So then what do we do about Jason?", he asked.

"We should call Danny and go over options", I said.

He nodded and kissed my shoulder, then my neck, and then my cheek.

"I'm so happy I have you back my love", he whispered against my lips.

"I should make an appointment with my doctor. Have him take a look at my head, make sure everything is ok", I said.

"Good idea", he nodded.

He kissed me again.

"We should get some sleep", I said.

He nodded and laid his head on my chest. I brushed my fingers through his hair, he moaned. He loved when I did that.

"You haven't done that since losing your memory. Oh yeah, you're definitely back", he said.

I laughed. His hand on my bump.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I had sent a text to Danny about coming over after he was done with work. He texted back saying he didn't have a client till late afternoon and that he could come over now if he could.

"Danny's on his way", I said.

Chris nodded and sat watching me make breakfast.

"I wish I could help. Oh, don't forget Nathan doesn't like his bacon crispy. Thea loves it though, and don't burn the sausage, if you do Ella won't eat it", she said watching me.

I chuckled.

"Babe, I know", I said.

She looked up at me.

"Sorry, I just don't like sitting here doing nothing", she said.

"I know baby girl", I nodded.

"Make sure you cook the eggs really well, Carter won't", she stopped when she saw the look on my face.

Kalea started crying. Christina grabbed the baby monitor and she was about to get up.

"No", I said a little too loud.

She jumped and looked at me shocked.

"Sorry, I'll get her. You aren't allowed to move", I said.

Christina laughed. I went upstairs, Ella was changing Kalea.

"Thanks baby", I said.

"That's what I'm here for. I know mommy can't move like she use too and I don't want anything happening to my baby brother or sister", she said.

I nodded.

"Also mom and I have some news for you and your brothers and sisters", I said.

"What?", she asked.

"It's a surprise", I said, taking Kalea from her.

"Fine", she said.

She left to go get ready for school. I took Kalea downstairs and handed her to Chris.

"Hi my sweet girl", she said kissing Kalea.

Kalea smiled. The kids came down a few minutes later and started eating.

"So what's the surprise?", Ella asked.

Chris looked at me, I sighed.

"Your mom got her memory back, all of it", I said smiling.

The kids smiled and jumped up. They went over to Chris and hugged her.

"Really mommy?", Thea asked her.

Chris nodded.

"Yes my pretty girl, I remember everything", she said.

A knock at the door pulled me away from them and I answered it. Danny walked in.

"Glad you got your memory back Chris", Danny said, squeezing her shoulder.

He sat down, I had to take the kids to school.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can", I said.

She nodded, I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

Joe took all five of the kids, I looked at Danny.

"So what do we do?", I asked.

"Well seeing as you lost your memory, his lawyer is gonna say it shouldn't count", he said.

"But I know it wasn't a dream, it's like it just happened", I said.

He nodded.

"I know that, but they are going to use that against you. We could talk to your doctor and hope there's a way of proving you got your memory back", he said.

I nodded.

"Danny", I said.

"Yeah", he looked at me.

"Is there anyway you can get me in to see Jason's mom?", I asked.

He stared at me.

"Why would you want to do that?", he asked.

"Because as a mother I would do just about anything to protect my child", I said.

"You're on bed rest and", I stopped him.

"Wheelchair", I said quickly.

"But Joe", I stopped him again.

"Joe has no say in this", I said.

"I guess there is no point in talking you out of this?", he asked.

"Nope", I said.

Danny nodded.

"I'll see what I can do", he said.

"Thank you", I smiled.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

We had told our families that Chris got her memory back. They were just as happy as we were. The doctor wanted to see Chris as soon as possible. My parents were picking up the kids for us. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"How are you feeling Chris?", he asked.

"Pretty good, excited, happy", she said with a smile.

"Good", he patted her leg.

He wanted to check on the baby first and after letting us know our little one was ok, he checked up on Chris.

"Any headaches?", he asked.

"No, at least none since I remembered", she said.

"Doc, she remembered something about the accident. Important information the police need, but our lawyer says since she lost her memory that it wouldn't count", I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately that's true. They could say she was making it up or throw out any information she knows, I'm sorry", he said.

"We tried right", Chris said.

She seemed pretty calm about this. After helping her to the car, I walked around to my side and got in.

"Why aren't you worried about this? He tried to hurt you thinking it was me and we damn sure know he was the one who hurt Lacy. Jason is sick", I said.

"I am worried. He showed up to our house, our kids were there, but you heard Danny and the doctor. What I know won't be used against him because of my memory loss", she said.

"This is bullshit", I growled.

She reached over and squeezed my arm.

"We just gotta figure something else out", she said.

I sighed and leaned back.

"I put a restraining order on Jason. He can't come near you, the kids, or the house", I said.

"What about you? He tried to hurt you", she said scared.

I kissed the back of her hand.

"Hunter and Stephanie fired him a few weeks ago. He didn't like it but they had their reasons. Some of the Divas caught him talking to himself and some of the other guys would find him just walking around like he didn't know where he was", I said.

"Weird", she said.

I nodded. I placed my hand on her bump.

"You're the most beautiful pregnant woman ever", I said.

She smiled.

"You're my husband, you're suppose to say that", she said rolling her eyes.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hope this bed rest ends soon. I want you", I whispered.

She giggled.

"I'm glad you still do", she said.

I pressed my lips against hers.


	49. Chapter 49-Sick

**_Christina_ -**

Joe had gone to the gym with Jon and Colby. Danny helped drop all the kids off with my parents.

"Where are you going?", Ella asked me.

"I have to take care of something, it's important", I said.

She nodded. My mom came over to me.

"Does Joe know you're doing this?", she asked.

"No, he would stop me but I need to. She knows something and I need her to confess. Jason isn't ok and I have a feeling the restraining order Joe got isn't going to stop him. He needs help", I said.

"Why not let Danny talk to her or Joe?", she asked.

"She won't talk to them, you know that. I have to do this", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll be ok", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"So have you and Sarah set up the baby room yet?", I asked.

"She's still deciding on a theme", he grunted setting down his weight.

"Cora and I went through ten different ones before she finally decided", Seth said.

"Yeah, same with Chris. When it came to the twins and Carter, Kalea was no different", I said.

"Any news on how Chris's pregnancy is going? Baby ok?", Dean asked.

"So far so good. It's been a week since she got her memory back so, everything is going great", I said with a smile.

"How's Sarah feeling?", Colby asked Dean.

"Excited, I'm still nervous as hell", he said.

"You shouldn't be. You know how to hold a baby, feed him, and change a diaper. You had plenty of practice with my kids", I said.

"I know but I didn't have to teach your kids anything. You and Chris took care of that, I was just cool uncle Jon and now I have to teach my kid how to crawl, how to walk, make sure he's smart as hell. Getting closer to his arrival, I'm starting to think I can't do this", he said.

"Relax, you'll do fine", Colby said chuckling.

"Were you guys this nervous?", he asked.

"Yes", Colby and I said.

He wiped his sweat.

"Jon, you didn't break any of my kids and when it came to helping Ella with her homework, you were right there. You're going to be a great father", I said.

"Yes, now stop worrying. It won't do you or Sarah any good", Colby said.

Jon nodded and continued his workout. I was going to pick up a weight when my phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Dad", Ella said.

"Ella, hey everything ok? You know that when mom is home you have too", she cut me off.

"Dad I think something's wrong. Mom left with uncle Danny and I think something's wrong with the baby", she said quickly.

"Ok, kiddo I can barely understand you. Slow down for me", I said.

"The baby, I think something is wrong", she said.

"Why?", I asked trying to stay calm.

"Mom left with uncle Danny. When I got up this morning he was already downstairs talking to mom, then after we ate breakfast she told us to get dressed and ready to go. We dropped off Kalea with aunt Sarah and then mom dropped us off with grandma", she said.

"Ok, sweetheart don't worry. I'll call her right now and check on her", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I hung up with Ella and called Chris, no answer. I tried to call her again but nothing.

"Everything ok?", Jon asked.

"Can you call Sarah and ask her if she knows anything about Chris? Ella says she left with Danny this morning and she's worried it's the baby but Chris or Danny would have called me", I said.

Jon nodded and called Sarah. Colby called Cora just in case.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I was sitting beside Danny. We were waiting for them to bring in Jason's mom. The door opened and they walked her in. She sat down in front of us and smiled.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"I got my memories back. I know what Jason did", I said.

Her smile fell and she sighed.

"So you know it was him", she said, not sounding surprised.

I nodded.

"He thought it was your husband. He had this strange idea that if he got him out of the way then he and you would get back together and live happily ever after", she said, laughing.

"He's sick", I said.

"I know that too", she said.

"What do you mean by that?", Danny asked her.

"I mean, he's sick. He has Dissociative Amnesia", she said.

"Why didn't I know about this?", I asked.

"Maybe he didn't want you to know. He was really private with it, no one but myself and his doctor knew", she said.

"What exactly is it?", I asked.

"Long story short, he forgets certain things, like when he hit you with his car. It was there for awhile but then slowly he forgot, he started talking about meeting this beautiful girl at the hospital", she said.

"Meeting me?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He blocks out bad memories with good ones. He was doing so well, till you brought Joe back into your life. He wanted to take you far away from him, he was on antidepressants, they did help", she said.

She sighed.

"He thought that by taking you to Africa, you wouldn't be near Joe, but in order to go to Africa, he had to pass a drug test. He stopped taking his medication, those trips back to Seattle he told you he was taking, you remember those", she said.

I nodded.

"He had to leave, he knew it because if he didn't he would have killed Joe or you", she said.

"He's crazy", I said.

She shook her head.

"He doesn't remember doing those things. He's a good boy", she defended.

"He killed someone and he tried to kill Joe. He's crazy and he needs help", I said.

She sighed.

"His dad was the same way. He never killed anyone though, he did beat Jason, a lot, me", she said.

"You can help your son. We can get him into a good psychiatric hospital", Danny said.

She shook her head.

"He showed up at my house, he was not acting like himself. He forgot I was married to Joe, he could have hurt my kids, my unborn baby", I said.

She looked down at my stomach.

"He didn't hurt you did he?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Did he have anything to do with Lacy's death?", Danny asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"He was driving. He knew what he did and then the next day he woke up talking about Lacy, that he was going to call her and break it off with her because he loved Chris", she said.

"Would you take the stand and help us?", Danny asked her.

"He's a good boy", she cried.

"We won't ask for jail time, like we said we want to help him but in order to do that we need your help and his doctors help", Danny said.

"He won't go on his own, you know that", I said.

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"You will get him help?", she asked.

Danny and I nodded.

"Just sign these", he said, showing her the document that says she will testify.

She signed it and gave the name of Jason's doctor to Danny.

"Thank you", I said.

She nodded. Danny and I left, in the car he checked his phone.

"Wow, someone is looking for you", he said.

He showed me his phone and he had ten missed calls. Some from Joe, a few from Colby and Jon. I was afraid to turn on mine. Around fifteen missed calls, from everyone except my mom. She was the only one who knew where I was. Joe sent me a text to go straight home, that we needed to talk. Alone. Danny dropped me off and helped me into the house, Joe sat in the living room. He stood and helped me.

"I'll see you later", Danny said leaving.

I sat down on the couch, Joe across from me.

"Where have you been Christina?", he asked.

"I needed to see and talk to someone", I said.

He stood.

"Did you go see Jason?", he asked angry.

"No", I said.

He relaxed.

"His mom", I said.

He sighed and sat back down.

"Why would you go see that woman? Nothing good is going to come out of that", he said.

I was about to tell him what happened but he cut in.

"Do you know how worried I was? Ella was freaking out, thinking maybe something was wrong with the baby. Hell I started freaking out", he said, raising his voice.

"Baby is fine", I said.

"But I didn't know that. You weren't answering your damn phone", he yelled.

"Lower your voice, you might be my husband but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me Anoa'i", I said.

He brushed his hair back and paced the space in front of me.

"Can I say something?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I found out something about Jason and his mom is going to help us", I said.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What?", he asked.

I explained everything to him. I even googled Dissociative Amnesia. After I finished telling him, he wasn't too happy with me not wanting to put Jason in jail.

"He's sick Joe, jail isn't going to help him", I said.

"He tried to kill you, he killed Lacy", he said.

"I know but he doesn't remember that and some how I feel like this is my fault", I said.

"But it's not", he said.

"Danny and I promised Jason's mom that we would get him help and that's what we plan on doing", I said, trying to stand.

He helped me up, he lifted me into his arms.

"I don't agree but fine. I'll do what you and Danny want", he said.

"Thank you", I said.


	50. Chapter 50-Peace

**_Dean_ -**

Getting home, I heard Sarah laughing. I smiled and walked into the bedroom, Kalea was in her arms.

"Hey I see we have a visitor", I said.

Sara nodded.

"Did you guys find Chris?", she asked.

"Yeah, she went to see Jason's mom. Joe is pissed", I said.

I went over and kissed Sarah and then tickled Kalea.

"You look comfortable with a baby", I said.

"Practice makes perfect and she's a sweet baby, calm, and happy", she said.

I nodded.

"You think our son will be like her?", I asked.

"Seeing as he's apart of you, I doubt that", she said.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Probably right", I said.

I crawled to the empty side of our bed. I watched Sarah with Kalea. I couldn't wait till our baby arrived.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

Getting home, Cora was putting Wyatt to sleep.

"Where's Piper?", I asked.

"Sleeping. So did you guys find Chris?", she asked.

I nodded.

"She went to visit Jason's mom", I said, sitting beside her.

"Why?", she asked.

"I don't know babe, maybe you should ask her. See what's going on in that head of hers", I said.

"At least it wasn't because of the baby", she said.

I nodded.

"Joe would have been heart broken like I know Chris would be too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I couldn't sleep. I had agreed on getting Jason help instead of jail, but I was starting to change my mind. I wanted him to pay for what he did. Not only did he almost kill Chris thinking it was me, but he had killed Lacy. The house was empty since the kids were all out. I heard Chris wince and I looked over.

"Babe", I whispered.

She sighed and then shifted a little. She fell back to sleep. I laid back and watched her. Her tiny bump, I moved lower and kissed it.

"Hey kiddo, you gotta stick with us. You have a lot of very excited siblings waiting for your arrival. I know mommy is excited too. You're our last little bundle of joy, but no pressure. We already love you so much, be good for mommy in there", I whispered.

I kissed her stomach again and moved up to lay my head on my pillow. I gently kissed Chris's forehead.

* * *

 ** _Christina_ -**

I woke up to the sound of rain drops hitting the window. I loved rainy days, mostly because I didn't have to get dressed. I could be in sweats and a sweater all day. Kids spent the night at my parents and Kalea was with Sarah and Jon.

"Good morning", Joe whispered in my ear.

I smiled and he wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Morning", I replied.

"What do you want to do today? Kids don't come home till later in the afternoon", he said.

"Can we just stay in bed all day, I feel lazy", I said.

He chuckled.

"What my girl wants she gets. Want breakfast in bed? I could go and make us something real quick", he said.

"Baby says yes", I smiled.

He kissed my neck.

"And what does our sweet angel want for breakfast?", he asked.

"Blueberry pancakes with bananas on top, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese", I said.

"Your wish is my command", he said.

He kissed my cheek and then stood. I sat up and turned on the tv. I flipped through a few channels, stopping on Fear The Walking Dead. Once the first episode ended the next one was starting and I could smell the food.

"Don't worry baby, daddy won't let us starve and I know it smells so good", I said, rubbing my bump.

Joe walked in with two plates in his hands. He wiggled his brow.

"Gotta go back down to get the juice, go ahead and start eating", he said leaving the room.

I placed the tray in the middle of the bed and picked at my plate. Joe came back in with gallon of Orange juice and two cups. He sat beside me and poured me a cup.

"I hope everything is to your liking?", he asked.

I nodded and moaned as I took a bite of my blueberry pancakes. He smiled.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Kalea has been crying since three in the morning. I changed her diaper, we fed her, we rocked her, we did everything.

"It's ok sweetheart, I've got you", I whispered while bouncing her.

Sarah had fallen asleep on our couch, I paced our living room.

"If only you could tell me what was wrong. What you need", I said.

She wiggled and whined. Remembering when Nathan got like this. It took me, Roman, and Christina to figure out what he liked. Singing.

"Ok Kalea, I'm warning you now. I'm not the best singer ok, I know your mama is but I'm not so bare with me", I said.

I started singing the only song that came to mind and wouldn't leave my head. Nick Jonas "Jealous". Kalea seemed to quiet down. I heard a giggle and turned. Sarah was watching me and smiling.

"Out of every song that there is, you picked that one", she said.

"Colby was singing it on the way to the arena and then to the hotel, it got stuck in my head", I said.

Kalea whined and I sighed.

"Keep singing Jon", Sarah said.

I kept singing, well the parts I knew. Side note, kill Colby.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

We were in bed with the twins. Charlie and Macy were sleeping over at their grandparents house, since Joe left the kids there too. Wyatt woke up around six and wouldn't go back to sleep. Piper and Cora were cuddling. I snapped a photo. I flipped through the channels while listening to Wyatt's gurgles and whines.

"I know buddy there's nothing good on this early, football's not till Sunday", I said.

He smiled. I looked back at the tv and stopped on the news. They showed Jason being taken down and handcuffed. The news reporter was saying something about Jason's mom admitting to her son being the one who killed Lacy and who tried to kill Joe. I grabbed my phone and hit dial on Joe's number.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Christina and I were in the middle of a heavy make out session. In the middle of breakfast her hand started roaming over my body and slowly made its way into my shorts. My phone started ringing and I groaned.

"I don't have to answer that", I mumbled against her lips.

She sighed and licked her lips.

"Answer it, we should stop anyway. I haven't been cleared yet, no sex till the doctor says it's ok", she said.

"Man I forgot", I said, I kissed her again.

I picked up my phone and Colby's name flashed.

"Hey man, what's up?", I asked.

"Have you seen the news? Jason's on it", he said quickly.

"What?", I asked.

"Jason, he's on the news, his mom talked", he said.

I quickly flipped the channel to the news.

"What's going on?", Chris asked.

"Jason", I said pointing to the screen.

She looked and sat up.

"I'll call you back Colby", I said.

I hung up before he could say anything.

"His mom admitted to knowing Jason killed Lacy and that he tried to kill me, he hurt you", I said.

"Did she say anything about him being sick?", Chris asked.

"The reporter asked his lawyer, says they hope they give him the help he needs and not just throw him in jail where he could get worse", I said.

"So does this mean Danny's going to call any minute?", she asked.

Before I could say anything my phone rang. Danny's name flashed.

"Speak of the devil", I said.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hey Danny", I said.

"You two watching?", he asked.

"Yeah, Colby just called us to let us know", I said.

"If you and Chris forgive him and tell the judge you want him to get help instead of jail, then we can ask for treatment for him but both of you have to agree on it", he said.

"What do you think?", I asked.

"This isn't up to me, this is on you guys. Talk to your wife and let me know what you guys plan on doing", he said.

"Alright, thanks Danny", I said.

I put my phone down and looked at Chris.

"I want to get him help", she said.

"He tried to kill you thinking it was me. He killed Lacy", I said.

"He's sick", she said.

"Danny says we should tell the judge that we forgive Jason and that we should ask him to put him somewhere to help treat him", I said.

"And you don't want too", she said.

"You could have died Christina. The kids and I would have lost you and", I stopped.

"But I'm not dead", she said.

"Can I think about this?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Why don't you want to put him in jail?", I asked.

"I still see him as my friend and I sort of feel like this is my fault. He stopped his treatment because of me and I just want to help him", she said.

"But he made those choices", I said.

"Because he didn't want to lose me to you", she said.

"Do you forgive him for what he did?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life with that hatred on my shoulders. I don't want that hatred to weigh on my kids shoulders or yours Joe", she said.

I looked at her.

"It is a heavy weight to carry", I mumbled.

"Talk to me", she said.

"Ever since finding out that he did it, I just, I've been so angry and my patients is short with everyone. I kept telling myself as soon as I see that asshole I'm going to pop him right in the face and I'm going to keep punching and punching and hope he loses his memory so he could feel the way you felt. So his mother could feel the way I felt", I said.

I felt Christina's hand on my arm, I looked over at her.

"I don't want to be angry anymore", my voice was low.

"Then let it go, forgive and find peace", she said.

"How?", I asked.

"My peace are my kids and you, this baby", she said, putting her hands on her bump.

I sighed.

"I guess I should find mine", I said.

She nodded.


	51. Chapter 51-Six Years Later

**Six years later** -

 _ **Roman-**_

I was chasing Kaiya around. I felt a tiny body hug my right leg, looking down I saw Jon. Then Kaiya hugged my other leg.

"Got you daddy", Kaiya said giggling.

Kaiya was born healthy and happy. Chris and I were both thankful for that.

"We got you uncle Joe", Jon said.

He and Kaiya laughed. I fell back on the floor and they jumped on me. Everyone was over at the house. Ella was coming home since she was away at college, it was her birthday. Dean came over to me and looked down.

"And I thought no one could bring down the champ. You bulldozed through all these guys and you can't take two six year olds", Dean said.

I had won the title for the fifth time last year at WrestleMania. I planned on giving it up at Night of Champions, Finn Balor was on a roll and people wanted him for champ. I was also retiring after this years WrestleMania, Hunter had asked Dean, Seth, and I to bring back The Shield one last time. Turns out Seth and Dean were planning to retire too. Seth held the title three times, Dean, four, he is also the longest reigning champion. We opened a gym together and plan on opening another. Hunter also asked us to be trainers down at the performance center.

"Did you see me daddy? I took down uncle Joe", Jon said to Dean.

Dean smiled and nodded. He switched his baby girl from one arm to the other.

"I saw kiddo", he said.

"Guys time to eat", Sarah called from the kitchen.

The kids whined and ran to the back to go eat. Dean went over to Sarah and placed his hand on her bump, they were expecting their third in two months, a boy. I went over to the stairs and called for Thea, Charlie, Macy, and Kalea.

"Come on down girls, time to eat", I said.

I watched as all four girls came held onto Kalea's hand.

"Is my mom here yet uncle Joe?", Charlie asked.

"Should be here soon", I said.

She nodded and they went to the back. Seth and Cora had taken the twins to a doctor's appointment. I walked into the kitchen and my mom was finishing up the potato salad. I kissed the side of her head.

"I didn't realize we had so many kids till we put them all together", I said, gesturing to the back yard. All the kids were sitting at the table, Dean was putting his daughter into her high chair.

My mom laughed.

"You could always have one more you know", she said.

"Chris wouldn't go for that", I said smiling.

"You two are still youngish. I want one more grand baby", she said.

"Youngish, really?", I asked.

She laughed.

"Hey, I've been looking for you", Chris said, coming into the kitchen.

I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around me, I kissed her.

"I'm gonna take this salad outside", my mom said.

"You ok?", Chris asked me once my mom was outside.

"Just admiring our work", I said, nodding towards the kids.

She looked and smiled.

"Yeah they're beautiful", she said.

Carter ran past us followed by Nathan.

"No running in the house boys", Chris yelled.

"My mom wants us to have another", I said.

"You didn't tell her you had a vasectomy?", she asked.

I shook my head no. She giggled and kissed me.

"I love you", she said.

"Love you beautiful", I replied.

"Adoption is always opening. We've talked about that", she said.

I nodded.

We heard the front door open and we could hear Cora picking at Colby again. Piper and Wyatt ran through the kitchen to the back yard.

"Hey you two when your done arguing, come and join us", I said.

Chris's arms were wrapped around my neck. Cora and Colby came into view and they smiled.

"Is Ella here yet?", Cora asked.

Chris shook her head no.

"Mom's picking her up at the airport now", she said.

"Are you guys excited to see her? It's been what, three months since she's been home", Seth said.

We nodded.

"Of course we're excited, she's our baby and we miss her a lot, I miss her a lot", Chris said.

I kissed her cheek.

"Mommy I'm hungry", Wyatt said, coming into the kitchen.

Cora nodded and she and Colby walked out to the back. Chris looked back at me.

"Are you guys ready to bring back The Shield, one last time?", she asked.

"Bitter sweet", I said.

"Are you going to miss wrestling?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I get to spend time with my kids. Besides that I've done all I could with WWE, so have the guys.", I said.

She nodded.

"You guys have the gyms. Can't leave those unattended and the fact that you guys are too old to be wrestling", she said.

I squeezed her and she laughed.

"All kidding aside. I want you to really think about this, don't do it for me or for the kids. I want you to feel like you are really done with it", she said.

"I'm still gonna be training guys, so I'm not completely done", I said.

"Is that enough?", she asked.

"Yes, I've spent so many years away from you and the kids", I said.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me.

"You can still use your moves on me", she whispered, winking before walking away.

I slapped her butt.

"Glad you still want me", I said.

She laughed. The front door opened and Ella walked in. She ran over to Chris and hugged her.

"I missed you mom", she said.

"I missed you too", Chris said.

"You both Skype every single day", I said.

"It's not the same as talking in person", Ella said.

She came over and hugged me.

"I missed you baby girl", I said.

"Me too dad", she replied.

Chris and Ella walked out back. I watched them, Carter and Nathan past me to go hug Ella. Thinking about everything that happened with Jason.

* * *

 _I had gotten a phone call from Danny, explaining everything that happened._

 _"Thank you for letting me know Danny", I said._

 _I set my phone down and Chris came out of the bathroom. Kalea started crying so she went to pick her up._

 _"Sarah told me Dean sang her to sleep", she said._

 _"Yeah, I forgot to tell him she likes to be sang too when she gets fussy", I said._

 _Chris looked over at me._

 _"What's wrong?", she asked._

 _"Danny just called. Jason, he um, he killed himself", I said._

 _"What?", she asked._

 _I nodded and stood, I wrapped my arms around her._

 _"I know you wanted to get him help, I'm sorry", I said._

 _She cried for a while, I held her._

 _"I hope you know this wasn't your fault. We didn't know he was going to do that", I said._

 _"I know", she said._

 _I kissed the top of her head._

* * *

"Joe, are you hungry?", Chris asked.

I smiled and nodded. She held out a plate for me and I walked over.

"After dinner we need to discuss this Shield reunion", Seth said.

"How about Roman and I just save your ass. You get on your knees and apologize for turning your back on us back then", Dean said.

"I like that idea", I said.

Seth chuckled and shook his head no.

"Let's come up with a better idea", he said.

We spent the rest of the evening and night talking and laughing. We sang happy birthday to Ella. I leaned over to Chris and kissed her cheek.

"I love you", I whispered.

She turned to looked at me.

"Love you too babe", she said.


	52. Chapter 52-Thank You

Thank you for reading "Forget Me Not". These stories have actually meant alot to me, Christina was my sister's name, sadly she passed away from cancer 15 years ago. In "Save You" the ending to that story was going to be completely different but last minute I changed my mind because "Remember Us" wouldn't leave me alone, I wanted a different outcome for her and honestly it was a little difficult to write without crying. So thank you again for your Favorites/Follows/Reviews. This is the end for Christina and Roman, well unless something else pops into my head. I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I loved writing them.

 **Extra Special Thank You to Nattiebroskette for letting me borrow Sarah.**

Special Thanks: nattiebroskette, Seth rollins babe, ChelleLew, corbettluv, labella23, Jayjaylove, Caz21, The Reign of Maddox, A Wrestling God, justkimmy, calwitch, Ctinaisfashion, LoveAmbrose08, Wolfgirl2013, martham73, RKOSHEILDLOVER34, Kalea N Reigns, Shield316, Destiny, Aaliyah Ambrose, sebastianm101, twilightpanther83, Amnbama, Guest (All), justisgirl, CarolReigns, BetaYouThanMe, CenaAmbroseGirl92.

"Save You" was titled after Simple Plans song Save You.

If you would like to check out the other stories I have up.

 _ **"Only Exception"- Roman and Willa.**_

 _ **"She Is Love"- Seth and Savi.**_

 _ **And finally the third part to Dean and Lexi- "Still Enough". Should be up now.**_


End file.
